Senran Kagura: The Shinobi Way (Original) Discontinued
by Miruto21
Summary: This is just the original with all of the old chapters that I did a couple of years ago.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Prelude**

* * *

 ** _In the world of everyday life there are many concealed secrets others do not know. A shinobi is one of these secrets, In the world Shinobi are employable or deadly assassins who have been undergoing these activities ever since the old age of Japan history. Today there are two types of Ninja Good or Evil. Good Ninja are legal ones who take on missions for corporations or businesses. As Evil ninja are illegal shinobi who take on destructive missions and can be considered murderers. Most shinobi are just born as others are taught at Hanzou Academy where a normal high school was a hiding place for shinobi to train._**

On a tall building in a busy city a young 6 year old male watched a car drive to the curb next to it. The child had dark skin, spikey black hair, lusterless red pupils, as he wore a pair of black shorts, a black hoodie, black headphones and a pair of black sneakers on his arms and legs were bandages. A pair of dark like figures appeared behind him one in the shape of a man and the other a female.

"Remember you are to assassinate all the witnesses around your target." the man explained.

"Uh-huh." The boy said with no emotion.

"Do not hesitate to end their lives or yours will be taken away." the woman said.

"Got it." the boy took one step off the building and free-falls down to the three suit wearing men. In his mind he remembered the face of his main target it was the man with the mustache and glasses as the pair are his bodyguards. The boy dashed at the three and readied his two weapons his hands.

 _'This can't be seen as a assassination make it seem like they were taken out by some rival corporation lackey.' the voice of the man's explanation rang through his head._

"What the a kid!?" one of the bodyguards cried as the boy approached as he pulled his hand back and launched it forward with his index finger out and stabbed through the man's heart.

"Is this kid a monster?" the bodyguard trembled as he pulled out his gun but was too late to even use it as the boy already stabbed through his heart without his own knowledge of it. The man quickly looked back at the boy's target and said, "Mr. CEO run..." The man fell to the ground limply already grasped by death himself.

The CEO gasped and made a run for it as the boy simply walked after him not seeing the man worth the chase. The target quickly tripped on his own and fell to the ground injuring himself as tried to pick himself up he looks up to see the boy standing over him with his hands in his pockets.

"Please wait don't kill me, I have a wife and two kids don't do this to me!" the CEO cried as bowed to the boy.

"F-family?" the boy looked down at the man and questioned his words.

"Yes my family they need me and if I die they can survive so please spare me!" the CEO cried out loud.

"..." the boy went through his pockets and pulled out his phone as he scrolled down his pictures, "Is this your family?" the boy showed the man the picture as the man gasped in horror.

"Your family is it? Tell me what is your family?" the boy asked curiously never knowing the true meaning of the word only knowing the two fundamentals he was born to do kill and obey.

"N-no!" the man screamed in horror.

In the picture were 3 dead bodies one was stabbed to death, the other strangled as the last one had a potato sack over her head and was severely beaten.

"Your family what does it feel like to be in one?" the boy asked.

"NOOO!" the man cried out of depression until a white flash was connected to his neck and his head went flying. Blood sprayed on the boy as he continued to look down at the man's dead body. From behind was the shadow like man figure holding a katana.

"Your hesitation will be punished when returning home." the man said rather coldly as the female figure lands by him.

"A ninja never shows hesitation even if it means getting questions to answer that don't matter." the woman spat, "Being a tool for killing is your purpose feelings alike is nothing understand?"

"Right mother." the boy stared down at the pair of dead body.

"Lets return the mission was completed." The pair of the man and woman left the boy alone as rain began to pour down on him.

"Family." the boy sighed as he suddenly jumped into the shadows of the busy city.

(1 month later)

In an old feudal home a team of good shinobi began the infiltration of the current deadly Evil Ninja's home. The team stormed in and surveyed every room except for one as they entered they all gasped at the sight.

In the middle of the room was a pair of dead bodies as a boy stood over them covered in their blood. He looked down on them with no emotion in his eyes, not even sadness or regret shadowed over them nothing but emptiness filled or was inside his eyes.

"What is this?" one of the shinobi gasped.

"Mission Complete." the boy dropped the blood covered kunai onto the floor splashing some of the blood onto the wooden floor as the weapon made a huge... ***CLANG!*** that rang through the entire home.

The boy turned around to look at the team of shinobi and said, "Farewell." The boy pulled out a white pill and was about to put in his mouth the team saw the boys attempt of suicide and quickly subdued him by pinning him down and removing the cyanide from his grasp. The boy still showed no emotion as they shipped him off after recovering the dead bodies of his parents.

(3 months later)

After the incident with both his parents death the boy was shipped off to a different city in Japan. It appeared he was taken in by some legendary Shinobi called Hanzou and later into the custody of Hanzou National Academy. Arriving at his new temporary home which appeared to be a Sushi shop the boy walked into the place of business alongside the ninja childcare agency lady and entered to see an busy place of eatery manned by a pair of adults and an old man.

"Oh what have we here?" the old man smiled approaching the boy and lady.

"Hello Mr. Hanzou, this is Michael Sarutobi the child you requested to take care of." the lady smiled, "Michael say hi to Sensei Hanzou."

"..." Michael bowed to the man as the legendary ninja laughed.

"Well Michael don't be too uptight, enjoy your stay with us." Hanzou smiled.

"Gratitude." Michael said coldly.

"You know your about the same age as my granddaughter." Hanzou smiled through his thick grey beard, "She's in the bamboo forest training you can meet her if you like?"

"...Accepted." Michael bowed and dropped his backpack and went to the back of the restaurant as Hanzou and the childcare lady watched.

"Excuse me sir but I still don't know why you even bothered to take him in." the lady asked as Hanzou looked at her with a smile. She continued, "This boy was the son of a pair of infamous evil shinobi and was taught to eliminate emotion to be a tool."

"I know but I think that'll change after a while." Hanzou chuckled staring as he saw the boy pick up pace instantly disappearing from sight.

After a few minutes of running the boy was able to make it to the secret training grounds Hanzou mentioned to him. He looked around to see many trees and bamboo shoots around him. Ahead he saw many kunai and shuriken stabbed into the ground or trees in all directions. He walked over to them and picked them up suddenly a high pitched scream was heard further inside the forest. The boy followed it and peeked through the bushes to see a girl his age with black medium cut hair and hazel pupils while wearing a black and red streaked GI. Michael looked at the girl like a nuisance or threat and prepared his hands to deal her a clean death. But after looking closely at the girls failed attempts of trying to hit the targets Michael simply saw that she wasn't a threat or anything she's just a sad little girl who can't do something so simple.

By looking at her it seems she's having trouble aiming her projectile weapons at the hay targets always getting at least one shot or missing the targets badly to the point that its not even funny.

"Why is this so hard?" The girl scratched her head in frustration until she caught sight of the boy, "Hello who are you?"

"Give them to me." Michael reached out his palm for the kunai the girl held.

"U-um okay." the girl smiled as Michael forcefully took it from her.

Michael aimed the kunai at the target and threw it gaining a bulls eye.

"Yay you got it!" the girl cheered.

Michael picked up a few scattered shuriken and Kunai and threw them at the targets gaining many perfect bulls eyes. The girl laughed in enjoyment and danced around Michael singing, "Your incredible you actually got each target!"

"I don't think so they were too easy and anything I do is meaningless until I'm used by my client as a tool." Michael said with no hope in his tone.

"Don't say that!" the girl grew serious.

"It's the truth my existence is nothing but pointless unless someone uses me." Michael explained.

"But don't you have a family who cares for you?" the girl asked.

"Family? I do not have that word or know what it means." Michael looked down staring at the ground.

"Really?" The girl gasped.

"If you know then tell me what is family?" Michael asked.

"U-um family is when you have loved ones caring for you either friend or parents." the girl smiled.

"But I do not have either." the boy sighed, "My existence really is meaningless after all."

"Well then I can give you meaning if you want." the girl smiled.

"Meaning to me living?" Michael looked up at the girl.

"Yes, your existence is to be my friend and make others you meet your friends too." The girl smiled brightly.

"*Gasp*!" Michael gasped as he blushed his once lusterless eyes turned brighter as the girl laughed.

"What's your name?" Michael asked interested in the girl.

"Well I'm Asuka nice to meet you uh..." Asuka rubbed her head.

"My name is Michael." Michael said nervously, "Asuka will you marry me?"

"I'm sorry no." Asuka denied the boy.

"Oh sorry." Michael looked saddened by the rejection.

"Don't worry lets be friends!" Asuka extended her hand out to the boy.

"O-okay." Michael nods while blushing as he took Asuka's hand into his.

* * *

 **Next Chapter- 10 year Reunion**

* * *

 **Thanks for reading guys and I hoped you enjoyed the story.**

 **This is my OC's Details-**

 **Name: Michael Sarutobi**

 **Age: 17**

 **Blood Type: OO Negative**

 **School: Hanzou National Academy (Graduated at the age of 12)**

 **Hobby: Assassination (Until after he met Asuka), Eating, Watching the clouds, and running, Working in Asuka's grandfathers sushi shop, Watching, Playing or being near Asuka (Gets over the Yandere/Stalking stage when he grows to be 17)**

 **Birthday: February 17 (Gemini)**

 **Favorite Food: Takoyaki**

 **Ninja Animal: ?**

 **Well anyways I'm done so Peace Out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: 10 year Reunion!**

* * *

After getting acquainted with his new living arranges Michael saw a new outlook of life and became more cheerful when doing anything. He of course was reeducated in the form of a good ninja but the only reason he agreed was all because Asuka was there to train with him. After 3 years of this regimen Michael has excelled in both physical and mental ninja training and was able to attend Hanzou National Academy at a young age.

He was considered a prodigy from that day on and was able to officially become a ninja at the age of 12 then went off to complete many missions to get his name around to be chosen for more tasks or jobs from popular clients or Corporations.

On the sea bus stood a 17 year old teen with dark skin unruly, black spikey hair and red pupils, he wore a short sleeved purple hoodie with black torn jeans and green sneakers on his forehead was a pair of sunglasses and, slung on his back was a single strapped black backpack holding all of his essential belongings.

"So I'm finally here." the teen smiled reminiscing of his time here, "Now the time for my arrival begins right Mochi?" A small white furred monkey laid onto the teens head and nodded happily.

"Good because when it begins we have to finish no matter what." the teen sighed as the sea bus finally arrived near town.

In Hanzo National Academy Asuka was already the age of 16 and a 2nd year student, she wore the official Hanzo Academy uniform with a white ribbon keeping her hair in a bound and a red scarf around her neck.

She was fixing up a bento box full of futomaki rolls, she put extra care into this one since an old childhood friend was coming to visit her. But then a pair of hands came from behind a groped her breasts.

"No! Katsuragi-nee!" Asuka cried trying to break away from her senior's grasp.

"Its okay Asuka san rubbing these babies mean they'll grow bigger!" Katsuragi cooed fondling Asuka's breasts faster. This female ninja is named Katsuragi she is a 17 year old third year in Hanzo Academy and is also a long haired blonde with blue greenish eyes and wears the same uniform as Asuka but in a revealing manner.

"Katsuragi san could you please refrain from being you today." Ikaruga coughed from behind the perverted blonde while being covered with a deadly aura.

"Aww right." Katsuragi sweatdropped releasing her victim...for now that is.

"Thank you Ikaruga san!" Asuka bowed.

"No worries." Ikaruga smiled sweetly to her underclassmen. This woman is named Ikaruga she has long black hair with blue eyes and is an 18 year old 3rd year of Hanzo Academy and also the descendant of a prestigious ninja clan.

"So Asuka san what are you doing?" Katsuragi smiled.

"You see I'm making a bento box for a friend visiting and I want it to be really special." Asuka explained while wrapping said box in a pink cloth.

"Oh an old friend is she sexy?" Katsuragi grinned.

"Why would you ask something like that?" Ikaruga sighed.

"Well its not a she its a he." Asuka blushed, "And he's a full fledged ninja."

"Really impressive." Ikaruga said interested in Asuka's friend now.

"But that still peeks my curiosity is "he" sexy?" Katsuragi asked once again.

"Um well I..." Asuka trails off until suddenly two more female shinobi entered the hidden classroom of the academy.

"Hey everyone look what I found!" Hibari a young 15 year old girl who was a 15 year old enlisted in Hanzo National Academy as a 1st year student she has short pink hair with 3 ribbons as the two make twin ponytails on her as she too wore the same uniform.

"Hibari please relax or you'll fall again." Yagyuu said to the energetic girl. She is Yagyuu a young 15 year old girl the same age, she has red eye color long white hair put in twintails with black ribbons as she also wore the similar Hanzo academy uniform.

"Hibari and Yagyuu your back!" Asuka smiled to the pair.

"How was your mission." Ikaruga smiled.

"It wasn't difficult but we suffered to a few accidents." Yagyuu sighed.

"I'm sorry I got too excited and destroyed everything in the way." Hibari bowed.

"I think I know of a way to apologize better Hibari." Katsuragi smiled.

"How?" Hibari asked.

"You can let me feel your chest it will be more of an apology than saying sorry." Katsuragi gave perverted gesture with her hands.

"If you wish to keep those filthy hands I suggest you don't." Yagyuu threatened in a calm way.

"Uh sorry!" Katsuragi gulped stopping herself before it's too late.

"You should be careful Katsu-nee, Yagyuu is always protecting Hibari like a couple would do." Asuka smiled.

"C-couple?" Yagyuu blushed.

"Yeah Yagyuu is so nice to me and is my best friend!" Hibari hugged the blushing girl.

"Right your my best friend too." Yagyuu pats Hibari on the head.

"So why were you so happy Hibari?" Katsuragi asked.

"I found a cute monkey look." Hibari pulled out a white furred Monkey from her uniform top. The monkey shivered and looked around the room in fright not knowing what has happened to it.

"Aww it is cute." Asuka cooed over the monkey.

"We found it running around the street completely lost." Yagyuu explained.

"It sure does look adorable." Ikaruga smiled at the little creature afraid of its surroundings. The monkey then caught sight of Asuka and leapt onto her large chest happily somehow knowing who she is.

"Huh?" Asuka gasped.

"It seems Mr. Monkey also wants a chance at rubbing Asuka san's breasts." Katsuragi laughed.

"Please don't say such lewd things." Ikaruga sighed.

"Oh no its shivering." Asuka sighed cradling the baby monkey.

"Did I scare it?" Hibari sniffed about to cry.

"No Hibari relax it must have just been startled by being lost." Yagyuu rubs the girl's back.

"Hey Asuka I think its my turn to have a crack at you this time I think its fair after the monkey got a crack at you!" Katsuragi grinned approaching the girl.

"N-No!" Asuka cried not wanting to experience any more sexual harassment, until a smoke bomb appears bursting into a giant cloud of smoke. The girls coughed as a middle aged man with silver hair and brown eyes while wearing a black suit.

"Why are you all causing so much noise?" the man sighed.

"Sorry Kiriya Sensei." the girls bowed to the man who was their shinobi mentor and a former shinobi himself. He trains these 5 girls to be first rate ninjas in the future and is a teacher at Hanzo National Academy.

"Please keep it down, this isn't my day at all." Kiriya sighed.

"What's wrong Sensei?" Ikaruga asked.

"A special guest came into the city and I've been unprepared to introduce him to all of you and the worst part of it is that he's been around town searching for something." Kiriya sighed as he turns around and said, "Please stay here and be patient." Kiriya does a hand sign and disappears in a puff of smoke.

"So Asuka tell us more about that friend of yours." Katsuragi smiled.

"Well he's just been a friend and I want to make this lunch for the two of us, I-I mean if he wants to eat it himself he could I wouldn't have a p-problem with it." Asuka blushed finished with the box full of sushi.

"Oh is that a blush I see?" Katsuragi teased.

"No I'm just very tired from all the cooking." Asuka tried to hide her embarrassment.

"Asuka-san I would like to know what is your friend like as a ninja?" Ikaruga smiled interested in the shinobi part of her friend's bio.

"Well he's an exceptional one and has been even when he trained with my grandfather." Asuka explained.

"He was trained by your grandfather Asuka-san?" Hibari gasped as Yagyuu looked at Asuka a little intrigued by the conversation.

"Yeah it was brutal but he was able to finish it faster than me." Asuka sighed having remembered being sad that day knowing with his basic training finished he was applied to Hanzo academy the one source of their separation.

"Can you tell us what he looks like?" Hibari asked.

"Well I can't since he may look different now then when he was back then." Asuka blushed.

"Then can you at least tell us one moment you had with him?" Katsuragi grinned.

"Well..." Asuka blushed while smiling remembering a specific day.

 _10 years ago_

In the training grounds near Asuka's home the girl was being attacked by a furious bear about 10 feet high. She was on the ground ensnared by a stray root trying to pry herself free.

"Aaaaahh!" Asuka cried in fear as the Monkey raised it's paw ready to deal the finishing blow. When suddenly a spray of blood splattered on the ground as some around the beast's claws. Asuka looked up to see it wasn't hers but the one who blocked her.

"Damn it all!" Michael hissed as his right arm was bleeding badly from the attack.

"M-Michael!" Asuka cried out.

"How dare you try and hurt Asuka san, I'll send you straight to hell." Michael stated as his eyes turned lusterless, the bear roared and fired off its claws at Michael's head. The boy quickly moved to the right easily dodging the attack and shot his entire hand through the beast's chest impaling it almost instantly.

"Farewell." Michael pulled out his hand as the bear fell to its death. Michael turned around to look at Asuka as his eyes returned to normal he sighed and helped the girl from the vine.

"Thanks Michael you saved me." Asuka smiled until she received a slap to the face. She gasped, "Michael?"

"You idiot why did you come out here alone you know its dangerous to go on your own!" Michael cried grabbing Asuka by the shoulders and shaking her, "If I weren't here to have saved then what!?" Michael's eyes teared up as they show a hint of loss, "If you were to die I would be lonely again and I wouldn't want to live too!" Asuka gasped at the comment.

"Idiot! Stupid! Moron!" Michael cried as he hugged Asuka tightly, "I don't want to lose you, Asuka san your my first friend so please promise you won't die before I do."

Without him noticing Asuka was blushing like mad from the boy's embrace and slowly nodded and said, "I promise."

 _Present_

"Ever since then I always wanted to repay him back by becoming a ninja myself and repaying him by protecting his life and being by his side." Asuka blushed happily until she realizes what she said, "I-I mean I just want to pay him back for helping me."

"That was so sweet." Ikaruga wiped a few tears away with a handkerchief.

"Yeah I guess, but did you two did anything sexual?" Katsuragi grinned.

"N-No that would be wrong!" Asuka screamed, "Well anyways please don't say anything more about what I told you its really a private memory and I don't want it spread around like a rumor."

"I promise not to tell anyone!" Hibari smiled as she zipped her lips closed.

"I too will keep this a secret." Ikaruga smiled.

"Me three I won't tell a soul." Katsuragi grinned knowing her friend's secret is safe with her.

Yagyuu nodded while smiling with her calm expression she seemed pretty trustable in a situation like this.

"Thanks everyone." Asuka sighed as the monkey quickly perked up and ran out the room into the hallway.

"I guess it didn't like Asuka san too." Yagyuu commented.

"Oh Mochi there you are." a male's voice laughed.

"T-that voice!" Asuka gasped.

"Wait if someone else is here that means they're a ninja right?" Hibari squealed, "Does that mean we all get to meet Asuka san's friend.

"I believe so." Yagyuu smiled.

"Um hello is anyone here?" the voice came closer into the main classroom.

"I can't do this I have to hide." Asuka panicked about to flee.

"No you don't!" Katsuragi pounced on the girl and "Accidentally groped her chest.

"N-no Katsu-nee!" Asuka cried out.

"Its okay you'll thank me for this." Katsuragi smiled.

"Ikaruga-nee?" Asuka looks at Ikaruga who simply smiles and nods weirdly agreeing with Katsuragi for once.

"Hello?" the teen from the sea bus peered his head out from the hallway and into the classroom to see the sight of pinned down Asuka and a few girls with her.

"Is this a bad time?" Michael said looking at the group of women.

"Asuka you didn't tell me he was cute." Katsuragi releases the girl and walks to Michael, "No it's not a bad time at all cutie."

"Huh?" Michael was taken aback by the compliment.

"My name is Katsuragi but for you I wouldn't mind being called anything else." Katsuragi smiled leaning into Michael.

"I'm sorry but your in my personal space." Michael smiled nervously.

"Well then I guess I'll have to make it our personal space then." Katsuragi grinned earning a red faced Michael. The girl was suddenly pulled back by an annoyed Ikaruga who then faced Michael.

"You need better manners when greeting a guest Katsuragi." Ikaruga sighed then smiled as she put her hand forward, "Salutations I am Ikaruga the 3rd year class representative it is a pleasure to me you."

"Likewise but you don't have to speak formal I'm more relaxed that way." Michael smiled.

"Okay." Ikaruga bowed and walked back to the group.

 _'She's still being polite.' Michael sweatdropped._

"Hello!" Hibari hopped up to Michael, "My name is Hibari nice to meet you!"

"Hi Hibari nice to meet you too my name is Michael." Michael pats Hibari's head then looks over to see Yagyuu watching in a protective kind of fashion then walks to her.

"Hello my name is Michael Sarutobi." Michael held out his hand.

"Yagyuu." Yagyuu gave a small smile as she still thinks Michael as a male and could do something sexual with Hibari, so she's trying to keep her cool and be ready to take him out.

"And I guess the one laid out on the floor is you Asuka?" Michael kneeled to the ground.

"Wait I just fell and-!" Asuka tried to lie about her situation until a hand was pointed at her to help her up.

"Come on." Michael smiled as Asuka nods and took his hand as he helps the girl up, "There we go."

"Michael-kun you've grown." Asuka smiled looking Michael up and down.

"No compared to you I'm still far away from changing." Michael grinned.

"You think I've changed that much?" Asuka blushed thinking Michael meant her body's change.

"Yeah your strong than when you were a kid." Michael grinned as Asuka deadpanned on the ground.

"That's what you meant?" Asuka sighed.

"Yeah, your strength increased." Michael smiled brightly, "Now let me introduce you." Michael looked up to his head as Mochi hopped out the mess of Michael's hair and onto his shoulder smiling.

"So it was yours?" Asuka gasped.

"Yeah his name is Mochi I found him during a mission and took him with me." Michael said, "If he caused trouble please forgive him he's still a baby and isn't too fond of many people."

"Oh its okay." Asuka smiled as the monkey suddenly jumped onto her breasts, "But why does he keep doing this?"

"I don't know this is the first time I've seen it happen." Michael rubbed his chin.

"You know they say pets take after their master so does that mean you like big girls like us Michael?" Katsuragi gave a mischievous grin.

"Um..." Michael scratched his head then moved on, "Well anyways Asuka, I'm glad to see you again."

"Avoiding the question huh?" Katsuragi smiled.

"Yeah me too Michael kun." Asuka smiles as she fidgets around holding the bento box.

"Well anyways I'm here on business so I won't stay that long." Michael sighed.

"Really? Well if you are then I-I want to give y-you something." Asuka blushes brightly thinking of a way to give the lunch to Michael.

"You want to give me something?" Michael asked.

"Y-y-yes I-I want-wanted to g-" Asuka slowly raised her bento box as a smoke bomb turned on releasing tons of smoke. Michael quickly grew on the offensive and pulled out a pair of kunai and dashed forward towards the figure ahead of him. As the smoke dies down a very serious Kiriya stared the teen down.

"Oh sensei sorry." Michael puts back the knives and bowed to his former teacher.

"I see you've trained yourself to react faster." Kiriya sighed.

"Yes and I was able to master my summoning." Michael stated.

"Good now then please forgive me but I have something I need to talk to you about in private." Kiriya explained.

"Hai Sensei." Michael bowed then turned back to the girls and said, "Please excuse me." He then followed Kiriya into his office as the girls questioned the current event then went back to Asuka.

"Asuka san you didn't give him your bento box." Yagyuu commented.

"I know I froze up." Asuka groaned in denial, "What do I do now?"

"Can I have it?" Hibari asked.

"I'm sorry but I made it for Michael only I promise to make you some later okay?" Asuka teared up comical tears.

"Hooray!" Hibari cheered as Yagyuu smiled at the pink hair rabbit shinobi in happiness.

"I still wonder what Kiriya Sensei is doing with the cutie." Katsuragi whined, "And just when I was about to have him on the ropes too."

"It may be important." Ikaruga looked at the door ahead of them curious on the conversation.

Inside Kiriya's office the man sat with Michael facing each other while drinking tea.

"So tell me your reason for actually coming." Kiriya said seriously.

"I can see you still can read others like a book huh sensei, "Well its just a simple one though I was given permission by Master himself to do it." Michael smiled.

"Really then but what are you planning to do?" Kiriya asked.

"Its can only be explained when I'm ready tomorrow so please tell all your students to meet me in the training grounds early in the morning, What I will do to them will take about a full day to complete." Michael said with a sly smile.

"I won't argue so I will but please don't try to show off or you may actually kill them." Kiriya groaned.

"A true ninja must never hold back or they themselves will die a horrible death." Michael said, "Your own exact words."

"You still remembered?" Kiriya asked.

"Yes remembering your old sayings helped me stay alive from then to today." Michael rubbed the back of his head, "But to be fair I will give you the details of my mission." Michael said with a smile.

* * *

 **Next Chapter- Ninja Trial: The test to prove one's worth as a Shinobi begins!**

* * *

 **Thanks for reading everyone and I'm looking for at least 1 Shinobi OC associated with the Hebi Ninja. Please send it in by PM if interested.**

 **Well I'm out so Peace Out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:** **Ninja Trial: The test to prove one's worth as a Shinobi begins!**

* * *

After Michael was suddenly pulled out of the main classroom with Kiriya the girl began to give their opinions on him. Ikaruga thought of him as a respectable individual who she could trust for now. As Katsuragi saw him as a new victim to torture sexually she began to ponder if he enjoyed being the one teased or he does likes teasing her, these many questions just gave her many indecent ideas. Hibari thinks Michael was kind of nice and would like to play a video game with him if he's into that stuff. As Yagyuu has a neutral understanding of Michael but feels as though she can somehow get to like him. As for Asuka well...

"I can't believe I whited out!" Asuka put her hands on her face in shame.

"It's okay Asuka-san you may have another chance once he is done discussing with Kiriya sensei." Ikaruga smiled.

"That's right don't look so down." Katsuragi grinned.

"You can do it!" Hibari cheered for Asuka.

"I wish you good luck." Yagyuu smiled.

"Um thanks everyone." Asuka smiled looking at her friends.

"Hey everyone sorry about that." Michael walks out the office, "Now what did you want to give me Asuka?"

"R-right I j-just wanted to k-know if you..." Asuka trails off then trails back on, "Would like to eat these Futomaki rolls with the rest of us!"

 _'She bailed.' the girls sighed._

"Huh?" Michael tilts his head with a dull expression on his face, "I'm sorry but I'm not hungry."

"Oh I see then I'm sorry for wasting your time." Asuka bowed.

"You didn't waste anything, now how about I just make you all sushi to show my gratitude." Michael smiled walking over to the sushi bar Asuka's grandfather made when visiting.

"N-no Michael kun you don't have to its not really necessary!" Asuka panicked.

"This looks like what Master would create I hope he won't mind me using it." Michael smiled as he quickly ducked under the sushi bar and changed into a white t shirt, blue jeans and a green apron. He grew ready and began his cooking with the fish in front of him.

"This is awesome he's both cute and he's cooking for us." Katsuragi grinned.

"No that's not good at all." Asuka sweatdropped.

"Huh why?" Katsuragi asked.

"Well Michael kun can't cook." Asuka gulped, "Whatever he makes becomes similar to the deadly poison shinobi use."

"It can't be that bad." Katsuragi said.

"If it seems a little dissatisfying then tell him the truth." Yagyuu said.

"Well you see..." Asuka began explaining the cons in Michael's cooking.

 _Flashback 10 years ago_

 _In Asuka's parents Sushi restaurant Michael was behind the counter with all the fish and needed supplies. As Asuka awaits for her meal to be served._

 _"Asuka-san I'm gonna cook you a great meal that'll satisfy your taste buds." Michael smiled pulling out a knife._

 _"I can't wait!" Asuka chirps happily._

 _"I want you to close your eyes so you don't see my secret recipe." Michael smiled._

 _"Okay." Asuka smiled closing her eyes as she heard many chopping and washing in front of her until Michael gave her the okay to open them._

 _"There you go." Michael puts down a shimmering dish of sushi in front of Asuka and said, "I made it specially for you."_

 _"Oh wow it looks great." Asuka smiled picking up her chopsticks and taking a piece then putting it in her mouth._

 _"I hope you enjoy it." Michael bowed._

 _"Ngh!" Asuka stopped herself from eating as she putted the piece of raw sushi in her mouth._

 _"Is something wrong?" Michael asked._

 _"I'm sorry but your sushi tastes a little awful." Asuka nervously laughed after drinking her entire cup of water._

 _"Oh." Michael's eyes turned lusterless as he looks down._

 _"Its kind of Bitter and hard to chew since some of the bones were inside." Asuka smiled._

 _"Okay." Michael walked out the restaurant completely ignorant to everything around him._

 _"Are you okay Michael kun?" Asuka asked._

 _"..." Michael ignored the girl and continued his walk._

 _"I hope I didn't do anything wrong." Asuka gulped._

 **Present**

"He wouldn't talk to me for an entire month after that." Asuka groaned.

"Some people are sensitive about their cooking and sushi is difficult to make when your that age too so its nothing to worry about." Ikaruga explained.

"No he literally can't cook anything Ikaruga-nee." Asuka said.

"Hmm?" Michael looked up at the girls with a smile.

"No its nothing." Asuka waved with a smile as Michael shrugged and went back to work.

"He may have gotten better Asuka-san." Hibari smiled.

"Time does change a few traits on people." Yagyuu states.

"Yeah but..." Asuka gulped looking at Michael who was now staring at a salmon while holding a knife he gave a Cheshire smile and cut the fish's head off in one swipe.

"That was scary." Hibari trembled.

"Let's leave and tell him we have something important to do." Katsuragi gulped.

"All done." Michael smiled while putting down many plates of his cooking on the bar table. The girls looked down to see the many good looking food on the plate which seemed to sparkle.

"Now enjoy it." Michael smiled.

"Thanks for the considerate offer but we have to leave." Ikaruga bowed.

"Yeah bye." Katsuragi turned for the door until a butchers knife was thrown at the wall near it.

"I'm sorry but I really want to be considerate to you all so please enjoy some food." Michael gave off a deadly aura as his tone of voice turned emotionless, "See Mochi ate some leftovers." Mochi was found laying on the table headfirst completely unconscious.

"You fed it to him?" Ikaruga gasped.

"It's okay he just fell asleep." Michael looked at the small monkey, "Now please take your seat and enjoy."

The girls gulped in fear as they did what they were told they looked at the pieces of sushi frightened then up at Michael who had lusterless eyes as he sharpened a kitchen knife while slowly humming 'tiptoe through the tulips.'

 _'Okay this is it I have to eat this so I won't mess things up with Michael kun!' Asuka readied herself, 'I just need to eat everything in a flash and I'll be okay!' Asuka nods as she bravely devours the meal with great speed, 'Hey this isn't so b-" Asuka's vision turned black._

 **2 hours later**

After the horrifying meal with Michael Asuka has fallen asleep and felt herself moving but it wasn't her but someone else. She wakes up to see the back of Michael's head as he carries her home.

"What happened?" Asuka groaned holding her head.

"You fell asleep after eating all of my food, man you must have been really hungry to have passed out like that." Michael laughed to himself.

 _'Is he denying his horrible cooking?' Asuka sweatdropped._

"I'm taking you home so don't worry on walking." Michael smiled.

"U-um thanks." Asuka blushed.

Michael simply smiled as he escorts the girl home. Things may have seen a little perfect for him though since he felt an uneasy presence watching them from afar. As he returned the girl home he gave her a scroll that Kiriya gave him.

"Well see ya." Michael gave a two finger salute.

"But Michael kun where are you gonna sleep?" Asuka asked.

"Well I already have a place rented out for myself so don't worry and please rest." Michael smiled.

"Oh okay." Asuka sighed.

"I'll be fine idiot." Michael smiled as he walked away from Asuka's home.

"I hope so, and what's this?" Asuka takes a glance at the scroll and read what's on it, "Meet at Training Grounds at 5:00 am don't be late."

"This is odd we don't usually wake up this early for to meet there." Asuka arched an eyebrow.

 **5:00 in the morning later**

Asuka forced herself to wake up with the help of her parents helping her out of bed. Sure she was excited on being a ninja but when waking up early was included she would have to carry a bell with her everywhere she went. She finally made it to the tree/bamboo covered forest only to see she was the last one to arrive after seeing her 4 other friends there.

After getting acquainted the group waited for their sensei to come for at least an hour but no sight of him was found.

"Hey everyone!" Michael walked to the group of ninja.

"Oh Michael-kun." Ikaruga said in surprise.

"What are you doing here?" Yagyuu asked.

"I came since I'm here to test you guys on something important." Michael scratched his head, "Sensei just gave me permission to use his daily scheduled training day for this."

"So it was you?" Hibari asked as Michael nodded.

"Test? On what?" Katsuragi asked.

"To see your worth as ninja." Michael said seriously, "In the world of Ninja there are many rules to know but not all are easily known that's why this test will both test and teach you what you all should lack." Michael pulled out 5 silver rings and said, "You are to try any method to get these rings from me, at the end of the day you should all have one if not then your going to be downgraded to year 1 once more."

"Downgraded?" Asuka gasped.

"If you can't follow a simple rule like this then you must go back for the basics, Oh and just remember if you intend to use force I won't sit there and let you hit me I will respond and retaliate with half my strength." Michael explained with a smile then pulled out a scroll.

"What do we do?" Hibari asked.

"We have to win or we'll be sent back to square one with our training." Katsuragi pulled out her scroll.

"Agreed everyone let's work together." Ikaruga yelled as the girls nodded along with her also pulling out their scrolls.

"Alright then lets begin **_Shinobi Tensei_**." Michael threw his scroll in the air as a white light flashed over him and engulfs his body changing the current pair of clothes he had into his ninja garb he wore a: black long sleeved dress shirt with a white tie, a sleeveless black coat with green flames at the edges with the kanji word Saru on it in white, black dress pants, and green sneakers, steel bandages under his black fingerless gloves, as the final touch was a black head band with green flames as the features.

"Incredible." Asuka gasped.

"So this is the strength of a prodigy?" Ikaruga prepared herself.

"Hibari don't worry I'll protect you." Yagyuu stood in front of Hibari readying for battle.

"But I wanna help too." Hibari chimed.

"Don't worry we need everyone for this." Katsuragi grinned excited to fight against an experienced shinobi.

"Let's do this **_Shinobi Tensei_**!" The girls proclaimed as they threw up their scrolls.

* * *

 **Next Chapter- A Shinobi's second weapon is...!?**

* * *

 **Thanks for reading guys and I hope you enjoyed yourself while reading the chapter. Well I hope you had fun and please remember I'm still in need of 2 male OC's one for Hebijo Academy and the other for Death Cram School. Here is the OC List Template:**

 **Name:?**

 **Appearance Description:?**

 **Age: 15-? (Your choice)**

 **History:?**

 **Hobby:?**

 **Birthday:?**

 **Favorite Food:?**

 **Likes:?**

 **Dislikes:?**

 **Ninja Animal:?**

 **Please be descriptive on the appearance or it may not turn out to what you want it to be. Well anyways I'm out so Peace Out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: A Shinobi's second weapon is?**

* * *

 **A Shinobi's second weapon is...!?**

* * *

The now transformed Female Shinobi surrounded Michael awaiting for his signal to start the trial. The shinobi sized up their opponent and couldn't help but concentrate on the vast sense of pressure they feel from him.

Ikaruga's Shinobi outfit consisted of a white gold-trimmed jacket with six buttons and a few tassels strewn across. On her left arm is a Hanzou school armband. She has a gold trimmed white skirt and boots of similar color scheme to her jacket, and has black tights underneath. She uses a Nodachi as he main weapon.

Katsuragi's Shinobi outfit was similar to her Hanzou Academy's uniform but was more revealing than before with the top being unbuttoned, a blue plaid skirt, long socks and metal boots used for her style for fighting. Her choice of weapons, metal boots where black with gold trims and soles with purple tassels.

Yagyuu's Shinobi attire is a brown jacket over a long sleeved white shirt, a red plaid skirt, calf-high black socks, and brown dress shoes. She dons a black mantle with triangle shapes for trim and two extending tails. Her choice of weapon was an old fashioned Japanese Umbrella.

Hibari's Shinobi attire is a She has a light pink track jacket with the Hanzou emblem on the left chest area, dark blue biker shorts, black and white socks, and red and white sneakers.

As finally Asuka's Shinobi transformation consists of a she dons a uniform composed of a yellow vest, green plaid skirt, and a white shirt with green tie. Around her neck is a small red bandanna worn like a scarf. She has red armguards on her forearms with bandages underneath, and straps around her waist to hold her two Kôdachi.

Ikaruga couldn't help but feel conflicted whether to attack right now or retreat as the Official Ninja begins the trial. If she were to strike would she get the upper hand or would her. If she were to retreat and gain distance then plan an attack would he pursue or would he take her out before she even ran.

As Katsuragi kept checking Michael out in his Shinobi transformation excited to see how a true ninja really fights, today she would prove her worth as a real ninja by taking down one. And if she "accidentally" pulls down his pants during the trial it won't count against her right he did say try anything to win.

Yagyuu just prepared herself willing to take on Michael no matter what happened. She looked over at Hibari and back at Michael, If Hibari were to be caught up in danger than she would have to take on Michael all by herself even if it means her own defeat.

Hibari had mixed feelings about the fight of course she wanted to win and be able to become a second year student but she didn't want to fight a guy she just befriended.

As Asuka ready her Kôdachi she looks at Michael with determination, There was no way she would lose this even if it was an old friend she can't lose no matter what. She remembered the times Michael would easily accomplish trainings that took her many years to accomplish but didn't care today was the day she could be to him no herself that she can finally defeat him.

Michael pulled out an old pocket watch with the Hanzo school sign and watched it carefully until a minute passed then shouted, "Begin!" All the female Shinobi jumped back and hid inside the trees or bushes.

"So beginning with a hide and divide plan huh?" Michael said until he looks to his right to see Katsuragi was still there, "Oh Katsuragi-san your still out?"

"That's right because instead of hiding I'm going to take you out here and now!" Katsuragi grinned.

 _'Idiot you don't know what your getting yourself into!' Ikaruga thought as she watched from the trees as the leaves blocked her body's view._

"Okay then lets get started." Michael puts one hand behind his back as his puts his right one forward.

"What aren't you going to use both hand or even a weapon?" Katsuragi asked.

"I don't see any of you fit to use my full strength so I just want to have fun with just one hand today." Michael gave a carefree smile. All the girls except for Hibari quietly growled in anger after hearing the comment. Michael looked around with the corner of his eyes and began a sly smile.

"So I just have to make you serious then!" Ikaruga grinned then charged at Michael and fired a deadly assault of kicks at Michael. Michael simply stood there with a smile as the blows never landed. Katsuragi gasped, _'How come its not hitting him?'_

 _'Is she missing?' Asuka watched from the bushes._

 _'No this isn't right if Katsuragi san was missing each blow then he wouldn't stand there, he's intercepting each blow.' Ikaruga thought._

"Are you done yet." Michael extends his palm forward pushing Katsuragi back with a strong force. Her top and skirt got a little shredded by the rebounded attack as she tumbles on the ground. Katsuragi picked herself up only to see a shadow above she looks up to see Michael's foot launched right at her. She quickly picks herself up and jumps out the way as the kick created a large crater while picking up some dust.

Katsuragi gasped as a full barrage of kunai were shot at her, she picked up her guard and blocked the kunai which strangely miss and only shred her clothes even to the point of many holes all over them.

"What the hell did you just do right now?" Katsuragi panted still with a smile as she questioned her superior.

"Nothing special actually if you didn't see that then you should consider failing and going back to the first year class." Michael comments while wringing out his right hand.

"No way I'm just getting started!" Katsuragi leapt at Michael and executes an axe kick as Michael simply takes a step to the right dodging the attack. He stares down at his age mate awaiting her next move. Katsuragi grinned as attempts a leg sweep aiming to Michael's shin.

 _'Katsuragi-san your willing to attempt a bone breaking kick to win?' Michael thought with a smile, 'You'll be surprised with this outcome.' As the metal boot slammed against Michael's shin Katsuragi grinned for a second hoping to have gotten the teen to feel a little pain._

 _'She got him!" Asuka smiled._

 _'Yay she did it!' Hibari smiled._

 _'...' Yagyuu smiled._

 _'Damn.' Ikaruga bit her under lip knowing the true outcome._

After a few seconds of waiting Michael simply smiled down at Katsuragi whose smile turned into a pain induced frown as she cries in pain while gripping her leg. All the girls from their hiding places gasped at the shocking sight.

"What the hell it hurts!" Katsuragi cried.

"That was an interesting move if I were an ordinary person you would have shattered my leg into pieces." Michael explained, "But there are some things even tougher then metal itself." Michael kneeled down to the girl, "But I'm glad to be a ninja than any old guy right you Katsu-?"

"Hah!" Katsuragi was able to pick herself up and lunge at Michael's pants.

"What the?" Michael gasped.

"Gotcha!" Katsuragi grinned her hands already done unbuttoning his pants.

 _'I'm not surprised.' Ikaruga sighed._

"Now off goes your pants!" Katsuragi cooed as she pantsed Michael but cursed to herself seeing another pair was on. Michael quickly jumped back and sighed out of disappointment.

"I guess it was my fault for letting my guard down." Michael rubbed the back of his head.

"You had on a second pair of pants!?" Katsuragi growled.

"After gaining information on you from Kiriya sensei it would only be natural to see that coming." Michael explained.

"Looks like I have to try again then." Katsuragi put her hands in a perverted manner, "I mean you must have only those pants now."

'Wrong I actually put on more than one." Michael explained.

"What?" Katsuragi sweatdropped.

"Sexual Harassment won't work on me but nice try though." Michael smiled.

"Fine then try and block these!" Katsuragi lunged forward and fired a barrage of kicks to Michael's face, _'I know I can't win but I can't give up it will prove how meaningless my training has been!' Katsuragi's face grew determined._

 _'Her moves are beginning to be easy to read does she even want to get the rings?' Michael smiled as he dodged each kick to the face with ease, 'But her eyes are just the answer I need._

"Here it comes!" Katsuragi creates a final axe kick which slams into the ground creating a small crater.

"That won't work on me." Michael steps back only to see Katsuragi under him.

"You fell for it!" Katsuragi laughed as she began to balance herself on her arms and spiral her legs around like a typhoon. Michael quickly evades the attack by jumping in the air.

 **"Secret Ninja Art: Tornado Spindle!"** Katsuragi creates a strong vacuum of air around the airborne Michael trapping as he fell towards the girl, "Your mine!"

"Sorry but you open." Michael then pulls out 4 kunai with his right hand and throw them around Katsuragi.

"You missed!" Katsuragi laughed.

"No look closely." Michael executed many hand signs as Katsuragi looked at the kunai and saw red tags on them.

"Kunai bombs!?" Katsuragi gasped.

"Nice observation bye." Michael finished the signs as the kunai suddenly exploded destroying the green vacuum Katsuragi created. As the dust settles Katsuragi was shown utterly injured as she now was wearing her undergarments, the female shinobi gasped in fear. Michael walks to the injured Katsuragi and carries her in the bridal position and walks to a shady tree and leans her against.

"What are you doing?" Katsuragi asked with a slight blush.

"Your similar to a tornado alright your unexpected and strong blowing everything away in your sight. But that has nothing to do with your perseverance I guess what I want to say is her take this ring you passed." Michael handed Katsuragi one of the rings with a green emblem.

"I passed?" Katsuragi smiled grabbing the ring.

"Yes although I can't tell you the reason why but congratulations." Michael explained as he then kissed her forehead as a prize.

"Thanks!" Katsuragi grinned happily while having a slight blush.

"Your welcome and now." Michael chopped the back of Katsuragi's neck knocking her out, "Never pull down my pants again." Michael stood up and looked around the area and said, "Now whose next?"

 _'After observing his movements he truly is countering each attack.' Ikaruga thought._

"Hmmm?" Michael looked at Ikaruga's direction.

 _'He found me out!' Ikaruga gasped as she further escaped into the forest._

"You can't run." Michael said as he walks after Ikaruga until he quickly pivots on his heel and catches 3 senbon needles in between his fingers, "These are tipped with a sleeping drug."

"Correct." Yagyuu walked out the bushes holding her umbrella over her shoulders.

"So it's your turn." Michael smiled as he approaches Yagyuu.

"Prepare yourself." Yagyuu smiled as the ground began to shake under them.

"Huh?" Michael looked at the trees and saw 2 giant figures popping out the trees.

"Heh." Yagyuu retreated into the bushes as a giant rabbit wearing a red scarf and a light blue squid.

"A double summoning?" Michael said in a surprised tone as the giant rabbit rode the giant squid after Michael. Michael sighed as he readied his right hand for an attack, "Well this will take a while."

As the commotion between the ninja and the summoning animals begun as Yagyuu walked back into the forest to rendezvous with Hibari. She had planned their strategy as they watched Katsuragi's battle. The senbon needles was just Yagyuu's plan as Hibari's was to summon both their ninja animals to overpower the ninja.

"Hibari?" Yagyuu smiled as she approached the overactive girl.

"Yagyuu you made it back!" Hibari hopped towards the stoic shinobi with a great big smile.

"Yes our plan worked now we just have to wait." Yagyuu smiled.

"We're so cool our plan worked!" Hibari cheered.

"Yeah I can't believe it worked!" Michael screamed like a high school girl behind their backs. Both the shinobi gasped as they turned around to see the unscathed Michael with his arms crossed.

"How did you?" Yagyuu asked.

"These." Michael pulled out the two needles which were still coated in tranquilizer drugs, "Your plan was really planned out especially using the chance Ikaruga-san escaped to use them on me, but I'm much smarter than the gullible ninja."

Hibari stood in front of Yagyuu ready to protect her at all costs as Hibari watches from behind worried something bad may happen.

"Its almost sun down so I have to make this quick sorry." Michael took one needle and threw it at Yagyuu's shoulder in the speed of a bullet. Yagyuu quickly collapsed onto her knees due to the fast rate of the drug.

"Yagyuu!" Hibari cried.

"Now then Hibari it's your turn." Michael approached Hibari while passing the disabled Yagyuu.

"Stop it." Yagyuu trembled.

"In the ninja world enemies won't listen to your demands but ignore you." Michael continued to walk towards the frightened Hibari. Yagyuu kept saying stop it quietly afraid to fail Hibari and break the promise she made with her and her...sister. Michael stopped in his tracks and said, "Your still up?"

"I said stop it!" Yagyuu trembled trying to stand up.

"Tell me why do you keep standing?" Michael asked seriously.

"Because I don't want to lose anyone important, and if I just sit down and watch those important to me be taken away then I'll lose myself too." Yagyuu bit her lip trying to stay conscious.

"Then let me ask you something if your squad leader had asked you to abandon Hibari if she was captured by the enemy would you do it?" Michael questioned.

"No I wouldn't even if it costs me my life and status as a Shinobi." Yagyuu said with no hesitation.

"That's a good answer," Michael smiled walking towards Yagyuu and whispered, "Ninja who abandon their comrades aren't ninja but scum themselves, Yagyuu your compassion and loyalty to Hibari is a perk to be admired you passed." Michael handed Yagyuu the ring with a light blue emblem.

"But what about Hibari?" Yagyuu asked.

"Sometimes people need to stand alone to grow themselves but don't worry after being with you I think she can pass." Michael smiled as he kissed Yagyuu on the forehead as the girl blushes a little more than anyone would have thought as her cold exterior melts a bit, she then passed out by the tranquilizer. Michael caught her and puts her on the ground as he pulled out the senbon needle.

"Is Yagyuu okay?" Hibari asked.

"Yes for now." Michael puts his hand in the knife position and slowly puts it to Yagyuu's neck.

"What are you doing?" Hibari asked.

"She failed so she might have to rethink being a ninja and end her life." Michael said in a dark tone as he lied to Hibari who didn't hear his comment to Yagyuu.

"No you can't?" Hibari trembled.

"Then tell me what will you do if Yagyuu fails would you hide behind someone else or will you protect her?" Michael asked.

"I-I-I?" Hibari trembled.

"If you have no answer then resign from being a ninja.

"I won't let her fail then!" Hibari screamed catching Michael's attention, "Being a ninja won't be fun if Yagyuu-san isn't with me and I want to protect her so she can depend on me so I won't let you fail her!"

"Are you sure?" Michael stood up cracking his hands.

"Even though I'm afraid I won't give up." Hibari said now determined.

"Well then I guess I have no choice." Michael pats Hibari on the head and smiled, "You passed."

"I passed?" Hibari gasped.

"Yep you and Yagyuu too, the both of you showed me the answer I wanted to see so here." Michael gave Yagyuu a ring with a pink bunny emblem.

"Its cute!" Hibari cheered.

"Now Hibari I want you to take Yagyuu to the clearing while I finish with the other two." Michael smiled as Hibari nods. The ninja began his descent into the forest following Ikaruga's trail.

 **Sun down**

"I think I got him off my trail." Ikaruga panted as she approaches the waterfall, "This place is wonderful at this time."

"Its also a great place to unwind." Michael walked out the waterfall with a pair of black swimming trunks still having his headband and metal bandages on.

"Y-you found me?" Ikaruga gasped.

"Yes it was easy actually look behind your back." Michael said.

Ikaruga looks to see a small Mochi clinging onto her back she said, "When did he?"

"When I explained the rules of the Trial." Michael smiled as Mochi hopped off the girl and went into the forest.

"That's a dirty trick." Ikaruga growled gripping Hien's hilt.

"Its not dirty if you use it for an advantage, I thought I would need it because without it I probably would never remember the place you were going." Michael smiled as he approached Ikaruga.

"Sorry but I have to pass this trial." Ikaruga said getting ready.

"Then come at me." Michael taunts the girl who then charges at him and swings her Nodachi in precise blows. But Michael was able to dodge each one with a little difficult, _'Unlike Katsuragi her attacks have great thought into them and are strong at that too, so this is the strength of a Phoenix Conglomerate Daughter.'_

"Hyaah!" Ikaruga slashes her Nodachi forward at Michael who jumps back before getting hit. He lands on the nearby cliff looking down at the woman.

"Your attacks and aiming are perfect." Michael commented.

"Thanks but I presume that's not all I need to pass." Ikaruga sighed as she leapt after him.

"Yeah to pass this test you have to answer my question." Michael said jumped to the side as Ikaruga quickly pursued him and thrusts her blade at him many times but missing each stroke.

"Then tell me!" Ikaruga executes a powerful slash and creates a slash against the rocky wall.

"I can't but I can!" Michael uses the back of his wrist to catch the blade and push it back as he lands a powerful punch against Ikaruga's gut sending her tumbling back and into the water below. Ikaruga quickly swims to shore panting for air as Michael awaits her there. Once she has gotten her bearings together she strikes again failing and receiving a knee to the torso for each intercepted attack she makes.

"Guh!" Ikaruga fell on one knee clutching her beaten torso in pain, _'He's too strong and fast its impossible to beat him I have to retreat.'_

"As a leader you must know how important it is to take down an opponent." Michael said, "If you were to run then I might track down another one of your teammates and fail them."

Ikaruga gasped then charges forward at Michael and continues her pointless attacks as Michael still intercepts her and punches her in her new weak point her torso since it was already sore in pain. Ikaruga began to cough up some blood as Michael stood over her and said, "Is that all you have?"

Ikaruga got on her feet and bit her lip and said, "No I can still keep going."

"Then tell me why do you keep standing?" Michael smiled.

"Because I have many people counting on me to lead them and I don't want to disappoint them!" Ikaruga screamed charging at Michael catching him off guard and slamming the bottom of her sword's hilt into his gut sending him into the water, "If I fail to carry on everyone's burden then I can't consider being their friend or family!"

"Now **Secret Ninja Art: Hien Phoenix Flash: First Style!"** Ikaruga fired off many waves of flames at the water causing steam to pick up as each slash was sure to have made contact with Michael.

"Finally everyone please relax I beat after that long struggle we wo-!" Ikaruga was cut off as Michael dives after her as the two slowly fall to the ground Michael looks up at Ikaruga with teary eyes.

"You've fought hard and proud and you pass because of that now let me give you my best wishes!" Michael gave the puppy dog eyes as he leans up and kisses Ikaruga on the lips causing the girl to blush as they fell on the ground. As the dust settles Michael gets up to see Ikaruga's blushing face he then panics knowing what he did and bows to the girl.

"Please Ikaruga-san don't tell Asuka-chan I did that!" Michael cried.

"Did what?" Ikaruga asked a little embarrassed and confused.

"Well when I was little I asked Master what a kiss was and he told me its when something good happens to a person in the future so I kissed all the girls in the neighborhood because of that until Asuka stopped me and told me to never do it again." Michael cried, "This only happens when I wish for the best of someone's future and I can't stop myself!"

"I promise." Ikaruga smiled.

"Please don't- wait you promise?" Michael asked.

"Yes but please give me my ring you did say I pass." Ikaruga smiled.

"Of course here you go please take it." Michael panicked while giving Ikaruga the ring, "Now please keep this between us."

"I will." Ikaruga nods.

"Okay now to find my last opponent and I bet I know where she is." Michael stood on his feet and walked in a chosen direction.

Ikaruga touched her lips then looked back at Michael with a smile then at the ground still a little embarrassed as to what happened. But she couldn't help but smile for some reason and she tried to wrack her brain out as to why?

 **Night**

In the training grounds Asuka was holding an old practice target covered in kunai and shuriken. She sighed and said, "10 years huh?"

"Yep." Michael lands in the area as Asuka continued to look at the area.

"I remembered the first time you met me here." Asuka smiled.

"Yeah." Michael said calmly he wore his full gear of ninja clothing.

"And now I'm still in training and your a full fledged Ninja." Asuka sighed.

"Asuka-san..." Michael said still awaiting for Asuka to make a move before his like h promised the others.

"But now we have to fight and I don't intend to hold back!" Asuka grinned pulling out both her Kôdachi.

"Then lets begin." Michael smiled as Asuka charges at him in great speed he stepped back and thought, _'What speed.'_

"Michael-kun your open." Asuka appears behind Michael and lands a strong swipe with her Kôdachi pushing him back.

"Gugh!" Michael looked up only to see that Asuka was gone once again, "She disappeared again?" Asuka appeared behind him again and swept her leg against his neck but no affect was made as Michael still stood there unfazed.

"You won't get me like that!" Michael grabbed Asuka's foot and threw her at the nearby bamboo trees. Once made impact the girl slid down off it and saw the charging Michael coming at her. She rolled out the way as Michael swiped his hand in the horizontal direction cutting down the many bamboo in front of him.

"You cut them down with your bare hands!" Asuka gasped.

"No I still can't cut them down at one swipe if its just 20." Michael commented with a smile.

"Then what did you use?" Asuka asked then looks at Michael's hands to see a black retractable blade out of the metal bandages. Asuka said, "That's your weapon?"

"Yeah and I want to see if your worthy of me being a little serious by using my weapons." Michael said.

"R-really?" Asuka asked.

"Yes its been no fun with my current jobs and no challenge so that's why I'm here to see if you can satisfy my boredom and prove to me your a ninja worth as my equal." Michael smiled.

"You really came for that?" Asuka asked.

"That's the first reason the second is that I have doubts you'll even become a true ninja and may die before becoming so that's why if I see your not deemed ready to be a ninja then you won't even need to be downgraded you will be stripped of your status and turned into a normal girl." Michael explained.

"I appreciate the thought but I can take care of myself!" Asuka said seriously as she charged at Michael.

"We'll see." Michael charges at the girl and thrusts his blade forward as Asuka barely dodges the attack grazing her cheek only.

"Hyah!" Asuka lands a strong combo against Michael but the opposing ninja used his blades to parry her attacks. Michael then kicks back Asuka and swiped his blades against her many times without stopping ripping off the fabric of her vest and skirt.

"Come on I thought you said you wanted to fight without holding back." Michael said with a hint of deadly intent suppressing his inner desires to fight with a serious motivation.

 _'He's getting to rough so is this just the beginning of Michael's power?' Asuka grits her teeth and was able to jump back quite a distance from Michael into the bamboo forest._

"Gaining ground huh?" Michael smiled as he breathed in and out putting both his hands together retracting both his blades wrist blades, _'I want to defeat her not kill her.'_

"I think I've gotten good distance!" Asuka said to herself, **"Secret Ninja Art:-!"** Asuka charged at the bamboo trees leading to Michael and imbues her blades with a green aura and slices the bamboo down in front of her like a mower, **"Hanzou Style Chaotic Blossom!"** Asuka slowly approaches Michael as the ninja focuses on his attack.

 **"Secret Ninja Art:-!"** Michael began leaps after Asuka and shoulders the girl while wincing a bit as her blades grazed him. Asuka gasped as she was pushed back. Michael then spun at a high rate creating a powerful tornado lifting and cutting Asuka's outer clothing into the air, **"Wild Storm!"** Asuka was sent flying into the air unable to move from the attacks strong force.

"I-I lost?" Asuka fell back as Michael caught her.

"Asuka-san you didn't win, and I saw that you had no reason to fight." Michael graded Asuka harshly as the girl winces from the brutal comments, "But you still decided to fight an opponent you know you can't beat and was determined to find a way proving your worthy of being a ninja." Michael pulled a ring with a green emblem out and gave it to Asuka and said, "You passed.

"P-passed?" Asuka looked at the ring and smiled, "I passed!" She hugged Michael pushing him into the ground and kept crying I passed over and over again.

"Asuka-san can't breathe." Michael's face turned blue.

"Oh sorry!" Asuka releases her friend and bowed.

"No worries its okay to feel happy." Michael stood up patting the dirt off his clothes sounding a little disappointed at the fact Asuka passed.

"Is something wrong?" Asuka asked.

"No nothing." Michael smiled as he hid a black small box behind his back.

"Asuka-san!" The other shinobi wearing their Hanzo academy clothing ran to their friend from the deep forest.

"Everyone!" Asuka ran to her friends.

"One day but not today." Michael opened he box revealing a ring and closed it while pocketing it as he went to see the group of friends. They rejoiced together after confirming they all passed Katsuragi commented on how she deserved a reward and groped Asuka as Ikaruga scolded the woman and Hibari laughed at the scene as Yagyuu smiled at her. Asuka looks back at Michael and began to question, "So Michael what was the question you wanted us to answer to pass?"

"If you haven't noticed then I should degrade you." Michael teased.

"Oh sorry." Asuka bowed.

"I'm joking." Michael tilts his head giving a considerate smile, "The question was don't give up on living."

"But we all never had our lives on the line during this trial." Hibari asked.

"Technically you did you reasons to fight are the answer Katsuragi's way of fighting to win or to lose, Hibari and Yagyuu's will to protect each other, Ikaruga's will to lead and protect those precious to you and, Asuka's determination those are the answers I need." Michael explained.

"But that's what we had all along though." Asuka said.

"I know but your personality's make up that reason since every ninja must always remember to always be you or you'll just be a tool for anyone to use." Michael said poking at his heart, "It may seem cheesy but I needed to remind you all of this even staking your lives a ninja on the line."

"We understand." Yagyuu smiled.

"This lesson has taught us all that." Ikaruga said.

"Everything you put us through helped us with remembering this." Katsuragi grinned.

"We really appreciate it." Hibari cheered.

"Yes thank you Mich- no Sensei." Asuka bowed along with all the other girls.

"No you don't have to call me that." Michael turned around covering his face as a giant blush spread crossed it.

"Hey its the first time I've seen Sensei blush." Katsuragi teased.

"Please stop." Michael gulped embarrassed, "Just call me Michael-kun from now on since I'll be staying."

"Really?" Hibari gasped.

"I made a promise with Kiriya Sensei if I were to pass everyone I would have to stay and become you guy's home tutors."

"Home tutors that awesome I would love to "study" with you if you know what I mean?" Katsuragi grinned.

"No, no I don't." Michael shook his head as he had a nervous tone, as the commotion began a hopping Mochi hopped over to Michael with a digital camera in hand, "Hey Mochi what's wrong?" Mochi showed Michael the picture of him kissing Ikaruga.

"No you erase that right now!" Michael cried trying to grab it as Mochi dodged him and hopped over to Asuka.

"What's wrong Mochi you want me to see something?" Asuka asked taking the camera from the monkey.

"Well I'm glad you all passed but I better return home to settle down now!" Michael made a run back to his rent a home as Asuka grew red with anger as she saw the picture and screamed, "Get back here Michael-kun!"

The girl chased after Michael already on his tail and screamed, "You have a lot of explaining to do, I said doing this was bad!"

"I'm sorry!" Michael cried hysterically.

"I wonder what's on that camera?" Katsuragi reached for the camera Mochi had until the monkey deleted the video and shrugged as it chased after Michael.

"Well that was strange I wonder what Mochi had on that thing?" Katsuragi shrugged as Ikaruga hid a blush.

"P-probably nothing." Ikaruga stuttered.

"Ikaruga-nee are you okay?" Hibari asked.

"I'm fine." Ikaruga smiled.

As the shinobi return to their homes a pair of figures watched from a top the bamboo trees.

"So that ninja, he's the friend of your rival?" the masculine figure asked.

"Yes." the feminine figure nods.

"Interesting he seems like a challenge but his views on discipline is so outrageous that I should beat my own into his thick skull." the masculine figured became surrounded by a white aura along with the feminine figure.

* * *

 **Next Chapter- It's not easy being a House to House Ninja Tutor!**

* * *

 **Thanks for reading everyone and I hoped you enjoyed it and thank you Genesis SBX for Michael's weapon idea! Anyways if your wondering about who those two in the end are you'll find out eventually until then please enjoy reading the Fanfic.**

 **Well I'm done so Peace Out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: It's not easy being a House to House Ninja Tutor**

* * *

After settling down in his new home Michael began his daily rounds as a Ninja tutor for the girls, at first there seemed to prove no difficulties. Wanting to be casual he wore his usual attire he wore when he entered the city. But once he began tutoring some of the others they became a bit tough. As he visited Ikaruga's place he tried to tutor her without trying to be seduced by the blonde, this task was proven to be a little tough since she was cosplaying as a naughty schoolgirl, surviving this was the most hardest thing to do for Michael and his manhood.

As the next lesson began Michael entered Ikaruga's residence to tutor her but felt out of place when entering feeling a little outclassed and nervous. Of course nothing went wrong with his first day of tutoring but the point was that he didn't do anything at all! She was able to complete most of the assignments without his guidance or simple hints.

Feeling the need to help out his third student of the day Michael made sure to invigorate himself. He was TERRIBLY wrong his third lesson with Yagyuu it was painfully quiet between the two of them. He wanted to make conversation but all she did was answer with mmm-hmm's and nods. She was glued to the books Michael brought over and ignored his being as she continued to study. When Michael began to ask where her parents were Yagyuu simply replied, "They aren't here their away on business." Michael felt uncomfortable at the tone she said it with and sighed secretly raying for this awkward moment to pass on.

On his first to last lesson he went over to Hibari's home to tutor the happy girl, at first everything was okay until Hibari started to complain it was boring and continued to play video games ignoring Michael's presence like Yagyuu once did. Michael felt really awkward and tried to persuade the girl into studying but she kept playing with her games. Michael just waited for his time with her to be gone and left while patting the game dazed girl goodbye.

For his last lesson Michael felt relieved to finally be able to sail on calm waters since it was his old friend. Once arriving at the old sushi restaurant he was greeted by Asuka's parents and grandfather. They directed Michael to Asuka's room kind of suspiciously with great smiles on their faces. He couldn't tell why but it was as if they expect him to do something.

"Asuka-san its me." Michael knocked on the door.

"H-huh!?" Asuka gasped from the other side of the door as a clutter of noise was heard.

"If this is a bad time I could go." Michael sighed.

"Wait no just wait, I'm not decent!" Asuka cried.

Michael stood outside the door tapping his foot while staring at his watch until the door finally opened. He entered to see Asuka's semi dirty room once he turned around he saw the girl wearing the Hanzo academy uniform.

"Why are you wearing that?" Michael asked.

"I was about to take it off unti-" Asuka began blushing.

"You don't have to continue with the details lets just begin." Michael sighed as he sat down on her desk and pulled out lesson books.

"So Michael-kun how have the others been doing?" Asuka asked.

Michael sighed and said, "Well I was sexually harassed by Katsuragi, Ikaruga didn't need my help, I don't know about Yagyuu since she was too quiet the whole time and, Hibari ditched me to play some video games on whatever station." Michael shook his head, "My day's been random as hell."

"You don't sound to happy about that." Asuka said.

"Of course not I have never dealt with a problems like this before." Michael banged his head on the table, "Well anyways I looked forward for this so lets begin."

"R-right." Asuka nodded as their lesson begun.

After reviewing all her current grades and training stats Michael was able to see her slow progression in her shinobi activities. And also recalled her victories of the Hebijo and Gessen Schools.

"Asuka-san you've grown strong." Michael said with a calm expression.

"You think so?" Asuka asked.

"I believe so after hearing of your victories against Hebijo's Crimson Squad Leader Homura and Gessen's School squad leader Yumi and survive the School festival against three other squads. Not everyone can walk away from these fights and live to tell the tale." Michael complimented.

"T-thank you." Asuka grinned then began to play with her fingers, "Michael-kun I want to ask you something?"

"Yeah what is it?" Michael asked with a pen in his mouth.

"I just wanted to know if you wanted to go ou-" Asuka was cut off when the lights suddenly turned off.

From outside Asuka's grandfather crept up close to the door to see that the lights were off.

"Okay Asuka-san I'll be on top then." Michael said.

"What's happening in there?" He said.

"M-Michael-kun don't!" Asuka cried.

"But Asuka-san I can't stop now." Michael panted.

"Okay b-but please be careful." Asuka moaned.

Hanzou put his ear near to the door listening in on their conversation, his eyes widened unable to control the stimulation.

"I'm uh... almost there just a few more uh inches." Michael moaned.

"Michael-kun my back!" Asuka cooed.

Can't handling anymore of this Hanzou opened the door to see a dark room and Asuka on all fours as Michael stood on her back with a light bulb in hand.

"Grandpa!" Asuka gasped in surprise.

"What's wrong Master?" Michael asked as he finished screwing in the light bulb restoring light into the black room. Michael hopped off Asuka and helped her up.

"What was all that noise?" Hanzou asked.

"Oh the light bulb blew out so we decided to put in a new one." Asuka smiled.

"But why was Michael-kun standing on your back?" Hanzou asked.

"Because she got all flustered when I said she can get on top of me and forced me to stand on her back." Michael sighed while scratching his head as Asuka blushed slightly.

"What did you think happen?" Asuka asked.

"Um nothing." Hanzou groaned in defeat.

"Now that the lesson's over I'm out." Michael picked up all his things and walked out the room.

"Bye Michael-kun see you tomorrow!" Asuka waved as Michael did a two finger salute without turning back. Asuka looked at her grandfather who sat on her bed as she said, "Grandpa?"

"Asuka I would like to give you a few pieces of advice before leaving so sit next to your grandfather as I tell you all the scary and wonderful things about the female and male body." Hanzou pats to the side next to him as Asuka's face turned dark in fear.

From outside the residence Michael could've sworn he heard a scream but he shrugged it off and walked towards the academy to soak in the baths there. The walk wasn't that far after especially when its sundown. People who usually work the shops are now home resting for their next day of work.

Upon arriving in the academy Michael took the same secret entrance and entered through the classroom into the baths. Stuffing all his stuff away in a basket before entering the steamy room and uses the showers before the large pool of warm water.

"*Sigh* I guess what Sensei does isn't easy, teaching is some hard stuff if you can't interact with the person your trying to teach to." Michael sighed as he stared at the showerhead as water poured on him. After the long shower he walked out and rubbed his head with the towel, "I hope I don't screw up."

"Hello." a female voice smiled.

"Oh h- my god!" Michael screamed taking a step back while hiding his manhood from the person inside the bathroom with him. It was none other than Katsuragi who wore a towel around her body. What scared Michael the most was her being here this late.

"What are you doing here?" Michael inches away from the girl nervously.

"Isn't it obvious Michael-kun I just wanted to repay you for the tutoring you gave me." Katsuragi grinned while removing her towel, "I want to wash your back for you."

"N-no keep that on!" Michael's face turned red as he grabbed Katsuragi by the wrist.

"Oh so you want to help me out of my towel why didn't you say so I'm up for it." Katsuragi smiled slyly.

"Please don't put words in my mouth, and how did you know I was here?" Michael said with a nervous tone as he released the girl's wrist.

"I watched you from afar until you decided to come here." Katsuragi grinned proudly.

"You followed me?" Michael gasped.

"I never lose sight of my prey." Katsuragi's eyes gleamed mischievously, "Now lets make ourselves comfortable and let me wash your back."

"I'm sorry but I have to refuse that offer!" Michael ran to giant pool of steaming water and hid inside it.

"Your not escaping that easily cutie come back here!" Katsuragi discarded her towel and dove after Michael still not giving up on the male. From the other side of the bath room came Ikaruga and Asuka also wearing nothing but towels.

"Aah! it feels great in here." Asuka stretched.

"Yes after a hard day of training relaxation is one of the vital keys of being a ninja." Ikaruga stated as the two approached the giant hot spring in front of them.

"So Ikaruga-nee how was you day with Michael-kun?" Asuka asked.

"It was exceptional he really helped me." Ikaruga smiled.

"Really with what?" Asuka asked.

"Giving me the lesson book to complete." Ikaruga said.

"Oh." Asuka sweatdropped while looking down."

"Is something wrong Asuka-san?" Ikaruga asked worried for her companion.

"Yes Ikaruga I've been wanting to ask Michael-kun something for a while but I haven't got the courage to tell him." Asuka began.

"Tell you Onee-san every thing and I can possibly help." Ikaruga smiled.

"Really?" Asuka questioned earning a nod from Ikaruga.

"Okay well the thing I wanted to ask Michael-kun was-?" Asuka was interrupted by the splashing in the springs.

"Did someone else come too?" Ikaruga asked.

"Help me!" Michael cried trying to stay above the water until he got pulled back in. Both Asuka and Ikaruga screamed out of surprise and covered themselves.

"Gotcha you can't escape from me now!" Katsuragi grabbed Michael from behind pressing her self to his back.

"Please Katsu-san let me go-huh!?" Michael looked ahead to see both of the girls in front of him, "This is not what it looks like." Michael gulped as he looks at an enraged Asuka and looked behind himself to see Katsuragi grinning.

"You have to tell them what happened please." Michael silently cried to Katsuragi.

"But its so much fun to watch you squirm this way." Katsuragi grinned pressing her body closer to Michael.

"Please I'll do anything for you!" Michael cried.

"A date." Katsuragi grinned.

"Huh?" Michael gasped.

"Take me out on a date and I'll explain everything to them." Katsuragi whispered.

"But-?" Michael trembled.

"If you want I can always wash your back as you later get labeled as a pervert by the others." Katsuragi smiled.

"F-fine I promise." Michael complied with Katsuragi who simply nodded.

"All that I wanted cutie!" Katsuragi stood up as Michael covered his eyes from her naked visage. She said, "Hey you guys I didn't think you two would've come after me." Katsuragi grinned.

"Wait you came after Michael-kun?" Ikaruga asked.

"Yeah once I saw an opportunity I struck and decided to do what I do best." Katsuragi grinned.

"Katsuragi-san this is indecent you can't do that." Ikaruga groaned.

"Yes this is bad!" Asuka said completely with a red face.

"I know, I learned my lesson." Katsuragi grins as he looked back at Michael who suddenly felt a spine go up his back.

"I'll just go now." Michael still had on his towel so he left with great haste as stops in front of Asuka with his eyes covered.

"Asuka-san." Michael said in a professional tone.

"Sarutobi-kun." Asuka growled looking away with an angry tone.

 _'She used my last name?' Michael cried in his head as he sadly walks out the bathroom and quickly changed into his stuff and left the academy with his tail between his legs._

Once he arrived home he entered his room and fell on top of his futon while crying, "Damn it this job brought me nothing but trouble first Asuka-san is mad and now I'm stuck on the verge of being called a pervert if Katsuragi-san doesn't tell the Ikaruga what really happened." Michael sighed as a pattering of feet approached him.

He looked down to see Mochi holding a white letter with a Gessen Academy Seal in his mouth.

"Oh you got something for me Mochi?" Michael asked taking the letter and opening it. After reading the contents which reside in it he clenched his fist after reading it and said, "I've been challenged?"

"This won't be good a challenge this early for me might cause trouble for the others." Michael said seriously as he puts his fingers around his chin, "Until the day it begins I have to keep quiet about it." Mochi nods.

"Hey Mochi do you think I'm a pervert?" Michael asked as Mochi quickly left the room leaving Michael alone, "I got dissed by a monkey, I've sunken to low than a ninja now."

* * *

 **Next Chapter- A date with my Harasser!**

* * *

 **Thanks for reading guys and I hope you guys enjoyed it! Well I just want to tell you that OC's have already been decided so please relax if yours hasn't been introduced yet since it will take some time for the story to progress forward for their appearance. Well anyways I'm out so Peace Out!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: A date with my Harasser!**

* * *

In front of a water fountain Michael continued to look at his watch and the surroundings around him. It was the weekend and his day off he would have spent it reading or helping Asuka's grandfather down at the shop but he had a date and must abide through it even if its blackmail. He had left Mochi at home doing what he usually does to which he doesn't look into that much but knowing anything you don't bring a monkey to a public area or it will freak out and cause mayhem.

Thinking this would be something really planned out Michael wore a sleeveless green shirt with blue jeans, brown boots and a chain necklace around his neck.

"She's said meet at this time and location where is she?" Michael groaned looking around.

"Hey!" a voice screamed.

"Huh?" Michael looked up to see a shadow coming straight towards him, "Why me?" The shadow toppled Michael and pinned him down, he tried to escape but couldn't all that was left was for his assaulter to make a move. Until that is if he had kept his eyes closed he looked up to see a grinning Katsuragi looming over him. She had on a light green blouse, a pair of black shorts and brown sneakers while carrying a brown purse.

"So how's it going?" Katsuragi laughed.

"I'm fine but your hurting me." Michael smiled in pain.

"Huh but I thought the mounted position was the most comfortable one there is?" Katsuragi gasped in a teasing fashion.

"Please don't talk like that in public." Michael gulped in embarrassment as he got the girl off of him and picked himself up. After the weird moment Michael scratched the back of his head and said, "So what do you want to do first?"

"Huh but I thought you would have thought of one?" Katsuragi teased.

"I would if I wasn't forced to." Michael groaned.

"Oh yeah that's right." Katsuragi grinned hooking her arm with Michael's, "Then lets go to the arcade."

"Okay." Michael sighed looking the other while leading the girl into the crowded game area.

On her regular Sunday walks Asuka went down the same street as usual expecting something new to happen. She wore a blue Sunday dress reaching to her knees as she let the ponytail of her hair down.

"I wonder what to do today huh?" Asuka catches sight of Michael walking to the arcade then raised her hand, "Hey Michael-ku-!" Asuka stopped seeing Katsuragi by his side.

"Katsu-nee?" Asuka gasped in confusion at the current situation.

Inside the arcade were many games and people everywhere, this was very exciting that it made Michael energetic by just entering the place of entertainment. Katsuragi looked around at the games and grinned finding the one she wanted.

"Hey lets go to that one." Katsuragi pointed to the game Move! Move! Rebellion!.

"A dancing game but I can't dance?" Michael sweatdropped.

"Aw and I really didn't want to bring this up but did you know that Yagyuu will do anything to perverts around her and when I say anything I mean "anything"." Katsuragi grinned.

"Okay fine I'll dance." Michael groaned getting up on one of the platforms as another teen a year over him does the same too. He had tanned skin, a pair of red eyes, his hair was blocked by the hood over it, sharp canine teeth and has a slim muscular body he wore a black hoodie jacket with red sleeves and a snake image at the back, black jeans and red and black sneakers.

"Yo." the teen greeted.

"Hi." Michael greeted suspiciously.

"Your first time doing this?" The teen grinned.

"Yeah?" Michael nods.

"Well then its okay just follow my lead then." the teen chuckled as the game turned on.

 _'Something about this man seems off.' Michael grew ready as the game began._

As the song chosen immediately turned on a sudden punch was shot at Michael in an instant the teen quickly dodges it to see the hooded man attacking him with no holding back. The two danced as Michael kept dodging the blows sent at him

 _'What the hell!' Michael moved his feet matching the directions on the screen as he parries each blow given to him. But as the attacks grew more and more stronger he knew he would have to be on the offensive too. Not knowing what was happening Katsuragi and a crowd of people cheered for Michael and the man. After many minutes of dancing and fighting Michael grew slowly grew angry as his calm mood turned serious._

 _'Okay that's it!' Michael fires his palm out almost instantly and slams it against the man's chest sending him flying as the game finally ends with Michael winning, 'That guy it was like he was just interested in fighting me but it felt more than just a fight to win or lose.' Michael stared down at the man who was now slumped against the wall._

Michael was lost in thought until Katsuragi leapt at the teen and glomped him.

"You won!" Katsuragi cheered.

Yeah but what happened to that guy?" Michael asked.

"Oh he left." Katsuragi inquired.

"What but he was right" Michael points at the wall the man was slumped down against only to see he was gone, "I guess he did leave."

"Now for winning you get a prize." Katsuragi smiled slyly.

"A-and what is that?" Michael asked as Katsuragi grabbed his wrist and puts his hand on her breast.

"Me of course." Katsuragi cooed.

"U-um no thank you!" Michael pulled away with a red face.

At the back of the arcade hallway stood the hooded man with a female shrouded in shadow. The man clenched his fist in excitement as he held a large Ōdachi in his hands a weapon ready to be used to decapitate his opponent.

"Why did you stop me I was so close to getting that guy back." The hooded man grinned as he gripped his Ōdachi in rage, "It got my blood pumping to see a strong guy like that so I can't relax until I see his head roll."

"Baka, don't you know you'll attract the attention of other nearby ninja if you caused a scene?" the female exclaimed.

"So I would have killed them too." the man growled.

"I enjoy a bloody fight more than the next person but you have to consider the others before rushing in recklessly!" the female shouted.

"Grr! fine I'll stand down...today." the man sighed as he and the female started to walk out the arcade.

"You have to buy me something to eat on the way home as an apology for talking back to me like that." the female ordered.

"What!? But you basically eat everything Japanese!" The man screamed.

"Are you calling me fat?" the woman growled.

"No ma'am." the man groaned as the two disappeared in the shadows.

After prying Katsuragi off of himself Michael was able to see the girl try her chance at the machine. As soon as Katsuragi stepped on the dance pad many others watched mainly because of her appearance but some were amazed by her dancing. As Michael watched he was focusing on her movements and her facial expression.

 _'No matter what she does she always brings smiles to those around her and has fun doing it.' Michael smiled brightly at the sight as he continued to carry the girl's belongings._

As the song ends Katsuragi turns to the crowd and bows as they cheered for her nonstop even as she left the dance pad. As Michael approaches her he said, "You were fantastic."

"Of course I was it was just natural you know." Katsuragi grinned.

"Your similar to a bright sun giving the light to those anyone around you, your like the gentle breeze that leads the scattered leaves ahead." Michael said in a calm tone.

"Huh where did that come from?" Katsuragi blushed.

"Sorry I kind of get sentimental when complimenting." Michael bowed.

"No its fine." Katsuragi looked around trying to break her embarrassed standstill until her eyes caught in the photo booth, "Hey let's go over there!"

"Okay but you don't have to tug on my arm that hard!" Michael exclaimed in pain as he was pulled through the booth drapes. After paying the right amount the two stood by each other about to smile.

"Hey you know since we're a couple we should kiss." Katsuragi leans in closer to Michael while puckering her lips.

"No we can't!" Michael panicked as moved around in Katsuragi's tight embrace only able to escape the mouth to mouth kiss for now only getting kiss to the cheek.

From outside Asuka looked around for the couple and looked at the photo booth and found the results of the pictures taken and gasped seeing Katsuragi kissing Michael on the cheek.

"What's going on this can't be happening!" Asuka trembled.

"I can't wait to see what the pictures we received look like!" Katsuragi cheered.

"Their coming!" Asuka silently cried out using her shinobi talent to hide in the arcade shadows away from regular sight. She watched as the couple exited the booth to get their photo negatives to see they were gone. Katsuragi looked disappointed until she perked up remembering about the movies that she wanted to watch at the theater.

Michael simply shrugged and wanted to get the day over with already. The pair walked down the street and began a conversation amongst the pair of them.

"So Michael-kun why are you a ninja?" Katsuragi asked.

"Why the sudden question aren't you gonna try and violate me?" Michael asked.

"Eh maybe later but just answer my question already." Katsuragi grinned.

"Well I became a ninja since it was my only option." Michael explained.

"How?" Katsuragi asked.

"I'm sorry but you only asked me about my reasons of being a ninja not how it was my only option." Michael sighed.

"I know but what do you really enjoy about being a ninja?" Katsuragi smiled.

"That answer I still don't know being a ninja is something others regret or love being while I have no feeling towards it, I guess its just a title to me." Michael explained.

"A title huh?" Katsuragi looked down saddened by something, Michael took notice and began to question what he had said.

"Is something wrong?" Michael asked.

"No its nothing." Katsuragi sighed.

Michael was about to press onto the matter until he heard a young boy screaming along with Katsuragi. The two shinobi looked out to the streets to see a young beaten up boy wearing torn clothes being forced into the street by a couple of older gangsters.

"Let me go!" the boy cried.

"Sorry kid but we were told by the boss that we have to teach you for trying to mess with the boss." one of the punks grinned as he continued to shove the kid into the bustling street of vehicles.

"No stop I have to help Mommy and Daddy!" the boy cried.

"Those guys are really asking for it." Michael growled.

"M-mommy, D-daddy?" Katsuragi said in a trembling voice earning Michael's attention, "N-no please don't go away." Katsuragi trembled as she began talking to herself.

"Katsuragi-san are you okay?" Michael's voice seemed to have snapped the girl into consciousness.

"Um I am! we need to help that kid!" Katsuragi screamed.

"Right I'll take on those bastards as you get the kid somewhere safe." Michael ordered.

"Right." Katsuragi nodded seeming a little distraught by her current thoughts.

"Now time to see you turn into road kill!" the punks yelled.

"Please stop!" the boy cried.

"Now." Michael and Katsuragi disappeared in a flash and approached the three punks with no signs of getting caught. The first punk flew to the ground with his nose broken as the second's head was smashed into the ground creating a small crater into the ground. The third punk panicked not knowing what was going on and ran away dropping the injured kid and escaped through an alley. Michael appeared in it and followed the guy with 4 kunai knives while his eyes turned lusterless once again.

After the solution was settled Katsuragi was able to get the boy to safety to another nearby alley.

"Are you okay?" Katsuragi smiled.

"Yes thank you." the boy sniffled.

"Don't cry." Katsuragi wiped a few tears from the boy's face then smiled sweetly, "Now why don't you tell me what happened?"

"Well my mommy and daddy own a bread store and these guys c-came in and ruined the whole place and took everything daddy had in the money b-box t-then this huge meanie told them it was not enough and took them away from me leaving me all alone!" the boy cried loudly.

Katsuragi then spaced out remembering a similar fate had happened to her remembering that sad rainy day when her parents abandoned her for their failed mission and refusal to take their own lives to pay for it. She looked down at the boy and patted his head while trying to hide tears of her own only letting a single one drop.

"It'll be alright." a male voice said from behind the crying pair.

Katsuragi turns around to see Michael walking towards them with a bright smile. It was hard to ignore the smile which gave her great comfort. And those trusting eyes staring at her relaxed Katsuragi out giving her a sense of happiness and relief.

"Michael-kun are you okay?" Katsuragi asked.

"Yeah I just managed to make the bastard pay for what he did, out of all of the beaten pieces of scum he had the worst luck." Michael said with lusterless eyes, "He even squealed to me all that I wanted to know." Michael looks down to see a crying Katsuragi with one tear he puts one finger to her cheek and catches the tear.

"And they made you cry?" Michael asked as he walked down the intended path to where the punk leader was.

"M-Michael-kun?" Katsuragi gasped.

"I'll make sure he pays even more now." Michael sighs as he continues his walk to the main source of the problem.

"Mister where are you going?" the boy asked.

"I'm gonna save your parents its easy as that, since they are important to you do you want them to die." Michael asked with a smile.

"Right I want to save both mommy and daddy!" the boy exclaimed.

"You standing up to those guys is proof enough little boy." Michael smiled as he looked to the little boy then to Katsuragi and continued to walk to the main punk behind all this.

"Hey miss your boyfriend seems pretty cool." the boy laughed.

"Wait he's not my..." Katsuragi trailed off as she continued watching Michael walk away, "Boyfriend?"

In a ghetto of some type of the city Michael saw many destroyed cars and furniture in the area. And heard the muffling of two voices from inside a deserted buildings he entered in casually not really enraged but more calm. As he entered he saw a man and woman tied against a support beam of concrete. Michael would have gone to help them but there was one problem a giant man with a purple Mohawk while wearing leather clothes sat on a crate next to them holding a pistol in his hand.

"So are you the captor to these two, you cruel animal?" Michael asked.

"Why yes I am and just who the hell are you?" the punk leader growled.

"The hunter." Michael closed his eyes and opened them revealing his now lusterless eyes, "You've made a friend of mine cry along with a small brave little boy I hope you beg for forgiveness since not even god himself can make me forgive you."

"Heh listen kid this has nothing to deal with you." the punk grinned holding up his pistol at the teen, "So why don't you leave before I make you my 10th victim."

"10 pathetic." Michael spat, "You must suck at this then."

"Why you!" the man shot at Michael's chest sending the teen falling back onto the ground the woman who was tied up screamed as the man averts his eyes from the shot Michael, "Serves you right!" the punk then gasps seeing the teen slowly get up gripping his shot right chest and the strange part was that he wasn't wincing.

"Bullets shot by regular people like you can't kill me." Michael reached in his index and middle finger to pull out the bloody shell with ease, "My body has been trained when I was 3 to take on many harmful objects that could potentially kill me so I mastered manipulating my body's system to anyway I see fit. It may have gotten immune to them in a death type of sense they still cause so much pain when shot at my body."

"That ain't normal who are you." the punk trembled dropping his gun.

"Isn't it obvious?" Michael pulled out a kunai knife and approached him as he fell off the crate and onto his back, "I'm your end." Michael said with no emotion as the punk suddenly passed out. But still seeing his chance Michael raised his hand with the knife and was about to stab the punk until a warm embrace from behind stopped him.

"Michael-kun don't continue anymore!" Asuka cried hugging the teen behind the back.

"...huh?" Michael looked to see Asuka and returned to his normal state, "Asuka?" Michael then looked at the man and himself to see the current situation and groaned, "I did it again huh?"

"Phew your back." Asuka smiled releasing the teen.

After a few minutes of reacquainting with Asuka the girl begins first aid on Michael's bloody shoulder.

"How did you know I was here?" Michael asked.

"I um saw you walking this way and followed you here." Asuka gulped obviously lying to the teen.

"Are you sure?" Michael asked, "It seems more than a coincidence to me."

"Well see you know I saw you and Katsuragi-san together and I wanted to see if you two were on a date." Asuka asked.

"We're not on a date but hanging out." Michael explained.

"Isn't that the same?" Asuka glared at Michael with beady eyes.

"I guess but don't worry we're just friends, like you and me." Michael smiled.

"Friends right..." Asuka looks down a little crestfallen.

"Well I better get back to the two before they worry." Michael said until Asuka put pressure on the bandaged wound hurting him. Michel nervously winces in pain and said, "Asuka-san why are you doing this?"

"Why did you risk your life so easily!?" Asuka exclaimed, "You could have been shot at the head and instantly died but you still insisted on just rushing in without thinking why?"

"Because Katsu-san shed a single tear for the boy and her sadness." Michael explained, "Kiriya-sensei gave me a file on all your history records and files and after reading Katsu-nee's I was able to understand her pain of loss even if it is empathetic to others." Michael stood up, "So I decided to take her burden for now as she does her full share."

"Michael-kun that was so nice but you forgot about untying the parents." Asuka sighed.

"Oh no I forgot about them through my speech!" Michael panicked and continued untying the two adults. Once finished the two adults began to search out for their son with Michael and Asuka who stood behind them holding hands.

"Um Asuka-san?" Michael looked up.

"Y-yes?" Asuka stuttered.

"Why are we doing this?" Michael sweatdropped.

"B-because since you acted like a kid then you be treated like one." Asuka huffed suppressing a bigger blush than usual. As the four reached Katsuragi and the boy the parents ran up to the child and embraced him in a big hug. As Katsuragi looked at the family she blushed a little wondering if she could do it to Michael but instantly reconsiders once she catches the sight of Asuka holding his hand.

"Oh Katsu-nee!" Asuka smiled.

"Asuka-san your here too?" Katsuragi asked crossing her arms then turns to Michael and saw his bandaged wound, "Are you okay Michael-kun!" Katsuragi gasped.

"I'm fine I just need a little rest, but don't worry the family now has their money and I called the cops to take in those scum." Michael gave up a thumbs up.

"Oh right good job." Katsuragi nods.

"Hey mister and miss thanks!" the boy waved goodbye to them as the 3 left the reunited family alone.

On the walk back home Michael was still holding Asuka's hand knowing she won't let go until he reaches home or hers first. Asuka seemed to have hold up a straight face but she hid her beating heart from the simple touch of hands. As Katsuragi watched the pair in uneasiness, she didn't have a problem with Asuka being here but why was she holding his hands so tight?

As they arrived to Katsuragi's home Michael walks her up to the front door and smiles, "Have a good evening."

"I will and thanks for the date." Katsuragi grinned.

"You were on a date I thought it was a hangout?" Asuka gasped.

"I think those two are the same." Michael rubbed his chin in confusion already forgetting the same line he said.

"He He He He He He well you guys thanks and I hope to see you later." Katsuragi was about to turn around until a freed Michael walks up to the girl and leans in close to her ear as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"It may seem far but I believe you can bring them back in due time Katsu-san." Michael whispered in Katsuragi's name in her ear. Katsuragi quickly nods and entered the house in a rush locking the door behind her.

She began to pant and blush crazily as she held the shoulder he touched and rang the same words he just said. Katsuragi was now heated up for some reason and couldn't stop her heart from racing.

"What's happening to me?" Katsuragi fell to her knees and began to think only of Michael at the moment. At first it was just a game to tease the teen all day while trying to cover it up as a date. But after what had just happened she felt a little different about him and began seeing him in a new light.

"C-could this b-be my true crush?" Katsuragi looks down embarrassed cracking her former perverted wall into pieces for the while.

* * *

 **Next Chapter- Leadership Lessons**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Leadership Lesson!**

* * *

On his way to the main classroom Michael wore a new set of clothes as the Tutor to see his pupil's improvement in class. He wore a black hood jack unzipped to show his white dress shirt and black tie, while wearing blue baggy jeans and red shoes. The funny thing about this was that Mochi atop his head wore the same thing.

"I wonder why I have to come here so early?" Michael yawned along with a tired Mochi also. He entered to see the empty classroom like he had expected as he looks around he spots the podium Kiriya Sensei uses and sat on top of it.

"I feel so nostalgic being up here you know Mochi?" Michael said to his pet who simply nods.

"Yeah it feels as though I can come up with great compliments like Kiriya Sensei." Michael chuckled lightly not really the type of person to go really loud and always like to keep to himself.

"I still remember the compliment he gave me when I summoned my first Secret Animal he would say that was Monktastic I still don't see the clever one in that one though." Michael sighed then looked up the college like tables to see at the top one was a sitting Ikaruga sipping tea. After a few seconds of staring Michael quickly jumped from the podium and ran up to the girls desk and said, "How long have you been there?"

"I've been here the whole time Michael-kun." Ikaruga explained still drinking her tea.

"Please don't tell the others about this it's kind of personal to me." Michael dropped down on his knees and put his hands together.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of you just like to talk to your monkey about things, I find it cute." Ikaruga giggled.

"Um thanks." Michael looked up not affected by the compliment.

"And I'm sure if Asuka-san knew she would think the same thing." Once Ikaruga closed her eyes and opened them she saw a dead set Michael holding 3 kunai in his hands.

"If you tell her I'll rip your tongue out." Michael said while in his ninja personality. (I'm calling it this now because saying Lusterless is getting repetitive.)

"I won't." Ikaruga smiled.

"Well good." Michael stood up and put his kunai away while looking the other way, "So why are you here so early?"

"A ninja must always be early to get the upper hand in battle." Ikaruga smiled.

"I see you've memorized Kiriya sensei's old ninja philosophies." Michael scratched his head.

"Yes its vital to remember ever thing your instructor teaches you, don't you?" Ikaruga asks.

"Well not everything I chose to remember the vital ones." Michael explained as Mochi copied every movement he did.

"Why not everything?" Ikaruga asks.

"Because lessons are just lessons as you can make your own ways to be a ninja yourself." Michael explained.

"Then what is one of them then?" Ikaruga asks.

"I can't tell you but I can tell you." Michael smiled, "So there."

"What does that mean?" Ikaruga asked.

"Don't you remember it was what I used the first time I faced you in battle." Michael smiled sitting next to the girl.

"Right you did say that what does it mean?" Ikaruga asked.

"It is what it is, "find a way." Michael explained.

"Find a way?" Ikaruga asks.

"Yes if something you think is hard find a way." Michael explained looking up at the ceiling.

"Michael-kun how do I find my own way?" Ikaruga asks.

"That's your own choice." Michael smiled as the 4 other shinobi entered the classroom.

"Michael-kun." Asuka waved.

"Oh Michael-Senpai!" Hibari waved as Yagyuu simply smiled and nodded.

"Now let's get to the others." Michael stood up from his seat until he saw a happy Katsuragi lunging at Michael with a wide grin.

"Michael-kun!" Katsuragi crashed into the teen and into the wall.

"Ouch." Michael rubbed the back of his head as he looks down to see a flirtatious Katsuragi rubbing against his body.

"Katsuragi-san what are you doing?" Ikaruga gasped standing from her seat.

"Oh Michael-kun you've gotten me in such a compromising pose please don't take me by force!" Katsuragi cooed trying to bring out Michael's inner male out.

"But your the one who pounced me!" Michael blushed while panicking, "Someone please help me!"

"Katsuragi-san please don't do that!" Asuka rushed over to the pair.

"Okay then Asuka-san then I'll do that to you then!" Katsuragi pounced Asuka into the ground.

"No I didn't mean that!" Asuka cried as she tried to pull away from the girl who slowly unbuttoned her shirt. Yagyuu used her umbrella to stop the sight from reaching Hibari's eyes.

"She just doesn't stop." Ikaruga sighed as Michael walked over to the pair of ninja girls and chopped Katsuragi behind the neck pushing her away from consciousness. He caught the girl and carried her in the bridal position.

"Um thanks Michael-kun." Asuka smiled.

"Your welcome but uhm your buttons are undone." Michael said a little stoic to the girl.

"Huh?" Asuka looks down and quickly buttons her shirt and blushes, "Michael-kun you pervert!"

"What did I do!?" Michael screamed.

 _'Those two really do seem chummy with each other but for a real ninja I would have expected him to be cold and serious all the time.' Ikaruga explained._

"Okay everyone Kiriya sensei said to meet at the Training grounds once you meet here." Michael smiled.

"But we just walked all the way here and now we have to go back there?" Asuka whined.

"Since I knocked out Katsuragi-san I'll carry her to grounds." Michael smiled.

"But that's not fair Hibari wants to be carried too!" Hibari pouted.

"Sorry but I have to be fair well don't be late or else..." Michael changed into his ninja personality and evilly smile, "You know what I won't ruin the surprise." Michael simply vanished using his ninja like speed.

"We should hurry." Asuka gulped earning a nod from everyone as they made a dash for the training grounds.

Later as everyone arrived in the training grounds all 5 ninja were in their Shinobi transformations surrounded by many training wooden dummies. As Kiriya and Michael watched from near the boulders Kiriya standing with his arms crossed as Michael sat on one of the boulders watching with a serious look.

Ikaruga watched all the training dummies with a keen eye and readied Hien for anything.

"Begin!" Kiriya shouted as the dummies engaged the female ninjas while readying real weapons of their own.

The Shinobi performed actually well against the dummies with no trouble at all. But the actual trouble was that the only one really cutting down the dummies was Ikaruga she seemed to show no mercy towards any of the dummies. Michael watched with a smile seeing the skillfulness of the young woman.

As the exercise ended the girls went to talk for their break since Kiriya-sensei wanted to prepare them for something really special for them.

"Good job today everyone." Ikaruga smiled.

"Yeah but the one who took most of them out was you what a drag!" Ikaruga groaned.

"Your amazing Ikaruga-nee." Asuka praised.

"You were so cool!" Hibari cheered.

"Your much more adapt at this than any of us." Yagyuu smiled.

"Thank you for the compliment everyone." Ikaruga bowed.

"So Asuka there's something I've been meaning to ask." Katsuragi grinned.

"Yes Katsu-nee?" Asuka perked up.

"What type of girls are Michael into?" Katsuragi smiled.

"Oh I don't know actually, I've never thought of a question like that." Asuka rubbed her chin.

"Well then I guess I have to release the tension in him to get it out." Katsuragi made perverted finger gestures.

"Hibari wonders what Michael-Senpai likes in girls?" Hibari wondered not even thinking of what regular guys thought about girls.

"Its nothing you have to worry about." Yagyuu sighed trying to hide a little interest in the matter.

Ikaruga was curious on one thing about her senior and went to a busy Kiriya-sensei to get the answer.

"Kiriya-sensei?" Ikaruga asks.

"Yes Ikaruga?" Kiriya brings out a single green scroll.

"I just wanted to know if Michael-kun has ever been appointed as squad leader?" Ikaruga asks.

"He has and was an exceptional one at that he followed all orders and never showed hesitation in anything he did." Kiriya explained.

"Really then what happened to his squad, It's been bothering me but shouldn't a ninja stay with his squad even if he goes out?" Ikaruga asks.

"Michael may have been a great leader but he still lacked one thing." Kiriya began.

"And what is that?" Ikaruga asks.

"That will be saved for another time your answer lies within him." Kiriya explained as Ikaruga looked at the teen who watched the clouds with Mochi. Suddenly he caught her gaze and turned his eyes to her with a smile and back to the sky.

"Well everyone I have that special surprise." Kiriya called out all the ninja together.

"What do we have today?" Katsuragi asked.

"You all aren't doing anything but Michael is." Kiriya handed the teen the scroll.

"What am I doing?" Michael looked at the scroll then paled up in comparison, "No why should I do this it's just cruel and unusual punishment!?"

"What is it Kiriya Sensei?" Yagyuu asked.

"What Michael holds is a truth scroll created to tell all the secrets of the user without hesitation." Kiriya explained.

"Tell every secret?" the girls then looked from the scroll and back at Michael.

"Why are you all looking at me?" Michael gulped.

"Say it." Katsuragi pulled out the scroll and showed the contents.

"I won't." Michael sighed.

"Okay then Michael-kun could you tell me what this fish is for me." Asuka pulled out a picture of a salmon.

"Okay its um sal-mon." Michael pronounced suddenly a white cloud appeared as a chibi Michael wearing his Shinobi transformation clothes appeared he had a black monkey tail as he stared at the original.

"What why is he here?" Michael then remembered the salmon trick and cried, "You tricked me!"

"I'm sorry Michael-kun but I have a serious question to ask you." Asuka began as the chibi Michael jumped off his head and jumps towards Asuka hugging her breasts.

"So soft!" The chibi cooed.

"What?" Asuka blushed.

"Hey please don't do that." Michael pulled the chibi's tail.

"No I want to stay right here with Asuka forever." the chibi stuck his tongue out at Michael.

"Don't say things like that and get off!" Michael tried prying the chibi off the red faced Asuka.

"No! Nooo!" The chibi cried.

"F-forever?" Asuka mumbled.

"You know when we were kids I always had a dream about you and me being mar-!" Michael pulled the chibi by the tail and threw him into the ground.

"Please don't listen to him." Michael begged.

"G-gotta s-stay c-calm." The chibi pulled himself up while crying.

"Aw don't be mean to him." Katsuragi walked towards Michael and puts his head into her breasts, "Show him love like this and do you love it when I let you do this?"

"Not at all." Michael said in a cool tone.

"WAHOO!" The chibi jumped in the air and cheered.

"I am not happy!" Michael screamed.

"He really does say and express everything the original does." Yagyuu commented as she looks down at the small chibi looking at her, "Can I help you?"

"Your so cool and awesome!" the chibi smiled brightly earning a gasp from Yagyuu, "I mean you act cool and awesome like a true ninja and I find it cool and sex-!" Michael intercepted the chibi again and punt kicks the little twerp into the forest.

"Please don't mind him he has a big mouth." Michael explained as a blushing Yagyuu covered her mouth and nodded.

"Are you okay?" Michael sweatdropped.

"Yay lets play!" The chibi and Hibari ran around each other.

"Please Hibari-san I need my summoning beast back." Michael carried the chibi up as Hibari started to cry not wanting to stop playing with it.

"Hey Hibari-san don't cry." the chibi hopped out of Michael's grasp to Hibari, "I promise to play with you later okay?"

"Really?" Hibari asked.

"I promise since the real me is here I'm sure he'll do it." the chibi smiled.

"Okay." Hibari cheered up.

"Good girl I promise to always play with you." the chibi laughed happily.

"Interesting he seems to be showing Michael's true emotions to everyone else." Ikaruga looked down at the chibi who simply beckons her closer, "Yes?" The chibi whispered into Ikaruga's ears while smiling darkly as the girl's eyes widened.

"Sorry Ikaruga I hope he didn't say anything offensive?" Michael bowed grabbing the chibi brat.

"No its nothing." Ikaruga said to him with a cold tone and a glare as she walks away deeper into the forest.

"What'd you tell her?" Michael asked the chibi.

"..." the chibi grew quiet to Michael as his eyes turned lusterless.

"Huh?" Michael gasped as the girls surrounded them.

"Is this how Michael reacts to himself?" Asuka asks.

"Take this." The chibi gave Michael a curved kunai knife then looked at the following people around him and coldly said, "You know what to do with it do it to them its your purpose."

"N-no." Michael struggled to let go of the weapon as his eyes turned dark.

"Michael what's going on?" Kiriya asked.

"Remember those exact words you needed to follow if you don't then let me tell you kek-kyo-k-" As the chibi was about to finish until Kiriya closed the scroll thus ending the summoning. As the chibi disappeared.

"Michael-kun?" Asuka shook the dark eyed Michael who then returns to normal.

"Huh what happened?" Michael asked.

"Your chibi acted strange and gave you this." Katsuragi handed Michael the kunai.

"Why that?" Michael looked at the weapon in curiosity as Kiriya sensei looked at Michael with a serious face knowing what just happened.

 **Later in the Evening**

After the strange day Michael decided to walk home alone while stopping the persistence of the girls who wanted to make sure he was okay well the only ones who volunteered were Asuka and Katsuragi as Hibari and Yagyuu walked home together. But the weird thing was that Ikaruga left before the class ended peaking his curiosity.

As he walks past a rest shop he saw Ikaruga sipping green tea by herself. He smiled and approached hoping to get the answer from her.

"Ikaruga-san are you okay?" Michael asked.

"Yes fine now goodbye." Ikaruga said coldly once again.

"Well then if your okay with me sitting here I might stay for a while." Michael smiled sitting next to the girl. After a few minutes the awkward silence grew bigger than they could comprehend.

"So why did you suddenly leave before the lessons were over?" Michael asked.

"There was no reason." Ikaruga sighed.

"It must have been something or you wouldn't be acting like this." Michael smiled, "So come on tell me already." The persisting lasted for a while until Ikaruga got up from her seat and began the walk home as Michael followed not giving up on the conversation.

"Why are you mad?" Michael exclaimed, "Just tell me."

"Fine if you want to tell me then I will.." Ikaruga stopped and lowered her head in rage, "Your summoned form told me everything you thought of me all of them was positive except one."

"Which was the negative comment?" Michael asked.

"You said to me-" Katsuragi began.

 _Flashback_

 _"Your a great ninja but you'll never amount to be a great leader as you are now so you'd best give up.' the chibi whispered into Ikaruga's ear. The girl gasped not believing what she heard. Did Michael really doubt her even after saying all those nice things about her? It was just like her brother who saw her unworthy of being the family's Hien owner._

 _Even if it was just a person she had just met she seems to still feel a little hurt from Michael's words then her own brother's._

 **Present**

"I said that?" Michael gasped.

"Of course you did it was your summon and it clearly expressed all your emotions on everyone!" Ikaruga yelled, "You manipulated me into thinking that I could be a leader by getting close!"

"No that's not the reason." Michael sighed.

"Then tell me and explain why you thought that about me then?" Ikaruga growled.

"Ikaruga-san every team needs a leader but you can't be one without the teams consent or respect." Michael began.

"I know that but it still doesn't answer my question?" Ikaruga glared at the shinobi.

"Sometimes there will be doubts in the heart of your members that they think what I told you or can tell you the complete opposite, either way a team leader must know that they can or cannot be trusted in the world of shinobi." Michael explained as Ikaruga listened intently slowly calming down.

"Then tell me how I should overcome this feeling as leader you were one once right?" Ikaruga asked.

"Kiriya sensei told you huh?" Michael sighed, "I can't tell you."

"Why do you still think I'm unworthy of being a better leader than you?" Ikaruga said.

"No its because I was only leader for one mission and my whole team died." Michael groaned.

"...!" Ikaruga gasped.

"We were on a mission to subdue an incoming threat to Japan by attacking the source of of a dangerous extremist group. I was tasked to complete the mission no matter what and once we arrived a their base we began the attack each one of us thought of our lives as nothing but expendable." Michael explained clenching his fist, "Just because they followed me doesn't mean they doubted me a few deaths were followed by not following my exact orders as the last two died by trying to follow me. Once I was the last one left I was able to complete the mission without the burden of anyone holding me back and after that day I never became a squadron leader."

"I'm so sorry." Ikaruga began to tear up.

"No the one to be sorry is me even if I had doubt I should have tried to cleanse it so forgive me." Michael smiled.

"M-Michael-kun." Ikaruga began to cry, "I was so selfish that I forgot to consider your feelings!"

"Don't cry I already explained it was my fault." Michael approached Ikaruga and hugged her, "A leader is someone who is willing to be their comrades protector as they are to him."

"I do believe you'll make a great leader but never forget that in the hearts and brain of people there are always doubts pulling them back." Michael smiled as Ikaruga nods in Michael's embrace becoming more calm as she melted into it.

"Now should I take you home?" Michael asked.

"N-no can we stay like this for a while?" Ikaruga asked.

"Um okay?" Michael shrugged not minding the hug for one bit suddenly feeling he has become a friend Ikaruga can depend on. As Ikaruga saw him as someone closer that became clear to her about their feelings and past.

* * *

 **Next Chapter- Dried Squids, Amusement Parks, and Terror!**

* * *

 **Thanks for reading everyone I hoped you enjoyed the chapter! Well anyways I'm out so Peace Out!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Dried Squids, Amusement Parks, and Terror**

* * *

 **Morning**

In Michael's apartment he was slowly sipping tea with his pet Mochi enjoying their day off from work. After with what happened the other day he needed a little me time all to himself.

"So Mochi what do you want to do today?" Michael sighed happily as Mochi simply shrugged his shoulders.

"I know its so peaceful and nothing will ever get in the way of that." Michael smiled in pure bliss, "Being a tutor is kind of fun because of the pay but is pretty hard work, I'm so glad its just a nice day to unwind."

Suddenly the doorbell was rung.

"I wonder who that is?" Michael walked up to the door to see through the camera installed to see as a peephole. His face paled after seeing the grinning Katsuragi. He quickly locked the door with it's chain lock and shushed Mochi.

"Hello anybody home!?" Katsuragi shouted.

 _'I won't let my peace slide without a fight!' Michael sighed as he went back to the living/kitchen room to see that Mochi wasn't sitting on his pillow and was actually undoing the door's lock._

"Noooo!" Michael silently whispered as the door busted open revealing a grinning Katsuragi with her hand son her hips.

"Mochi you traitor!" Michael exclaimed as Katsuragi suddenly pounces him and glomps him onto the floor while mounting him. She blushes while grinning to the flustered teen under her.

"Aww I was too late you don't seem to have your morning wood." Katsuragi whined.

"That's your reason for coming!?" Michael screamed then looked over to Mochi, "Mochi please help me." Michael cried to the monkey, but the small baby monkey was busy reading a newspaper while randomly flipping through pages of it.

 _'That liar he can't read!' Michael trembled._

"Now that I'm here and alone with you I can get my way or should I say you could your way with me." Katsuragi cooed as she grabbed Michael's hand and puts it to her slim waist.

"W-wait please I'm still shaken after you just attacked me, you have to get off." Michael tried grabbing the girls waist but accidentally grabs her rear and flicks her undergarments off a littl.

"Oh Michael-kun I didn't know you were this lewd." Katsuragi grinned.

"No that was an accident I have to stop this before its too late." Michael panicked.

"But its starting to get so good, I have to keep going." Katsuragi smiled unzipping Michael's hoodie.

"You need to stop." Michael tried to push the girl off but accidentally grabs her breasts earning a moan from the girl.

"Oh Michael-kun!" Katsuragi moaned.

 _'This can't get any worse than it is already.' Michael gulped trying to stop this lewd scene until knocks were heard from the door._

"Michael-kun it's me Asuka." Asuka knocked.

 _'Gotta stay quiet and remain calm or I'll get caught like this.' Michael gasped until a few pattering of feet were heard. Taking a look he saw Mochi about to unlock the door once again._

"Please no." Michael teared up comically as Mochi nods and opens the door slamming it wide open. Much to his horror Michael didn't just see Asuka by herself but also the other 3 girls too. Asuka's reaction was red as she grew furious and embarrassed by walking into the scene as Ikaruga shook her head in disappointment.

Hibari really couldn't show an emotion since Yagyuu covered her eyes and gave Michael a dark look. It seems as though it was a close call before he tainted Hibari's pure mind with his current action.

"This is so not what it looks like." Michael explained realizing he still had one hand on Katsuragi's breasts and pulled it back.

"Aww but I thought it was." Katsuragi cooed cuddling up to Michael's chest.

"Please stop your making me look like the pervert." Michael whispered trying to recover his calm demeanor. He then looks up to see that both Yagyuu and Hibari were gone without a trace.

"Where did Hibari-chan and Yagyuu-chan go?" Michael asked.

"They left due to this *cough* scene and Yagyuu-san did mumbled a few things on your filthy perverted ways." Ikaruga coughed.

"But I was trying to avoid that." Michael groaned.

"Michael-kun..." Asuka glared at the teen with red eyes.

"Wait please here me out." Michael pleaded as Katsuragi hugged around Michael's neck.

"Grr!" Asuka grew more angry.

"I guess this is it for me huh I better take my death as a man." Michael sighed looking up then sighed, "Or I could run like a coward and live for another day." Michael quickly broke from Katsuragi and used a smoke bomb to escape.

"Damn he got away!" Asuka growled.

"Katsuragi-san why were you here alone with Michael-kun?" Ikaruga sighed.

"No reason just came to give him a dose of my old fashioned sexual assault is all." Katsuragi smiled and slowly dressed herself but looked a little annoyed at the interruption, _'Damn why did it have to happen when I was getting so close too?'_

 **The Next 3 days later**

After the mix signaled scene the other day Michael was able to return home with no problem but had to return to work. He had received many glares from the girls (except Hibari unaware of what happened and Katsuragi who kept grinning and flirtatiously blowing kisses at him).

As 3 days passed, In the training grounds Michael still instructed the girls in their training along with Kiriya-sensei as they trained in their shinobi transformations. Even through their current anger at him the girls still listened to his orders all for except Yagyuu who ignored Michael completely and listened to Kiriya-sensei only. This concerned the ninja to which he tried asking the others for help. But weighing on how they are pissed at him he turned to Katsuragi as his second choice.

"Katsuragi-san I want to ask you something." Michael began as he walked to the blonde girl.

"Oh what a good boy you decided to ask politely." Katsuragi hiked up her skirt revealing her panties.

"That's not it." Michael slapped the girls' hand away from her skirt.

"Hmph! then what do you want?" Katsuragi pouted while crossing her arms now disinterested in what Michael had to say.

"I want to ask you about Yagyuu, she seems to be ignoring me whenever I come over to her house and teach her and she completely ignores whatever I say or doesn't even bother to invite me in at all, So I was wondering if you could give me any advice about her." Michael whispered.

"Oh so you want to get through her cold exterior huh well then just take me to a ramen restaurant and I'll explain the rest." Katsuragi chuckled.

"Why do we have to do that?" Michael sweatdropped.

"If you don't need my advice you can ask Asuka or Ikaruga for help." Katsuragi crossed her arms behind her head. Michael opened his mouth about to say something until a shuriken was thrown at his feet near him. He looked back to see a smiling Asuka with many ninja tools in her hands.

"Oh I'm sorry Michael-kun I was aiming for the target behind you." Asuka smiled with a pair of yandere eyes.

"Asuka-san are you okay?" Michael gulped then glares behind his back and pulled out a kunai to block an incoming blade to the neck. He looked to see Ikaruga with her head down.

"Ikaruga-san what are you doing?" Michael pushed the girl back.

"My apologies I thought you were another training dummy so I thought about cutting you down to size quickly." Ikaruga smiled with the same pair of yandere eyes as Asuka.

"You have second thoughts on taking me to get ramen now?" Katsuragi asked.

"Yeah." Michael sighed as a furious green and blue aura covered Asuka and Ikaruga stood behind him holding their respective weapons.

 **Evening**

"*Slurp*!" Katsuragi finished her fifth bowl of ramen and sighed in relief, "Man this stuff is the best!" As he promised Michael took the girl out to the restaurant but soon regretted it as the girl slowly ate everything costing him most of his money.

"How can you eat so much?" Michael sweatdropped.

"Oh its because I train so much that I eat too much to burn it off again." Katsuragi explained.

"Okay back to the task at hand, I want to know how to get the bad blood away from me and Yagyuu." Michael began the conversation.

"Well she hated it when you were about to take me at your home and Hibari was about to see the scene with her own eyes." Katsuragi laughed.

"But you started it." Michael growled.

"I know but it was fun seeing your cute face tremble in fear." Katsuragi giggled.

"Why do you hate me?" Michael sighed scratching his head.

"Hehehe!" Katsuragi laughed, _'This is going well maybe if I were to toy with him a little more than I could finally get him to myself for a while before the others make their move.'_

"Katsuragi-san I still need help." Michael frowned.

"Oh yeah, well Yagyuu is really protective of Hibari and will protect from any threats at all costs so she can be really unforgiving to those who do indecent acts in front of her." Katsuragi explained.

"I see so what happened the other day must have gotten her to hate me." Michael looked down saddened.

"But there is one thing she does love." Katsuragi explained as Michael leaned in, "Amusement Parks and Rollercoasters."

"Really it does have entertainment so I can understand but I don't know of any amusement parks around here." Michael rubbed his chin.

"Its okay because I do." Katsuragi grinned, "And speaking of tickets I have these." Katsuragi handed Michael the tickets.

"When did you get these?" Michael asked.

"Not important! I have a second ticket and will tell Yagyuu to come see you there this weekend." Katsuragi smiled.

"Really?" Michael smiled.

"Yeah so don't worry about I-!" Katsuragi was pulled into a hug.

"Thank you Katsuragi your the best!" Michael gave a happy smile as Katsuragi blushed and grinned.

"Don't worry about it." Katsuragi then hid a mischievous smirk.

 **2 days later**

Outside the current amusement park Katsuragi suggested Michael waited for Yagyuu wearing his usual day clothes. He was impressed by Katsuragi's selection the park had many rides huge enough to satisfy the whole of the city. The bigger the rides the bigger the chance Michael can befriend Yagyuu and cool things off with her.

"Hey Mochi?" Michael called out to the monkey hiding in his hair.

"Are you sure you don't wanna just wait home?" Michael was worried the baby monkey will run away like before he arrived to the crowded city.

Mochi nods eagerly wanting to enjoy the rides with his master and friend.

"Okay but I wonder what's taking her so long?" Michael looked up at the sky.

"Hey Michael-senpai!" Hibari's voice was heard.

"Hibari?" Michael looked over to the voice's origin to see a waving Hibari, she was currently wearing a pink long sleeved top with blue shorts and pink sandals while carrying a pink purse. Wow she really loved the color pink doesn't she?

"Hi Michael-senpai!" Hibari ran to the teen smiling.

"Oh Hibari-chan how are you doing?" Michael smiled.

"Hibari is doing great senpai." Hibari stated, "Hibari didn't know you were coming like me and Yagyuu, were you given a ticket from Katsu-nee?"

"Wait a ticket that means both you and Yagyuu were given one too?" Michael asked.

"Yeah." Hibari nodded.

 _'Katsuragi why are you doing this to me?' Michael cried in his mind._

"Well then since your here with Yagyuu-chan why not enjoy the day together then." Michael said.

"Yeah Hibari loves that idea!" Hibari pumped her fist in the air.

"But where is Yagyuu-chan though?" Michael looked around.

"I've been here the whole time." Yagyuu stood behind Michael with her umbrella opened. She wore a short sleeved black shirt with a white skirt.

"Oh Yagyuu-chan!" Hibari ran to the girl.

 _'Was she really there the whole time, I guess I should've kept my guard up.' Michael sighed._

"Yagyuu-chan guess what we're going to play with Michael today!" Hibari giggled.

"Okay but be wary of anything dangerous." Yagyuu explained then glared at Michael.

 _'She really does dislike me.' Michael thought._

"Well lets go!" Hibari ran inside the park with a great pep in her step.

"Shall we?" Yagyuu said in a cold tone.

"Um yeah..." Michael sighed walking inside by Yagyuu's side.

Upon entering the many booths and rides overwhelmed Michael as he awed in amazement. This day could be exciting after all but he had to remember his mission he needed to make friends with Yagyuu no matter what. But the sight of the rides began to distract him.

"Hey Yagyuu-chan! Michael-senpai lets go!" Hibari ran to the two and pulled them both towards a booth. The game was that if you wanted to win a stuffed animal then you must throw a ball at a couple of bottles.

"I want the stuffed Rabbit!" Hibari pointed to the large rabbit near the wall.

"Well then miss you have to hit these 6 bottles without missing one to get it." the carney explained as he set down 6 baseballs. Hibari paid the man and grabbed all of the balls and pitched all 5 directly at the bottles knocking them down.

"Good job Hibari-san." Yagyuu smiled.

"Just one more you can do it." Michael nodded.

"Right here I go!" Hibari threw the last ball at the last set of bottles but as it made contact the bottles bounced back the ball like nothing happened.

"Oh I'm sorry miss you missed so you get nothing." the carney smiled.

"Awww!" Hibari fell to her knees about to cry.

"Its fine Hibari we'll just buy one." Yagyuu smiled comforting the girl.

"B-but I wanted to win it." Hibari sniffled.

"Hey what was that just now?" Michael asked the carney in a calm manner.

"What?" the fat carney asked rudely.

"I saw the way the ball hit the last set of bottles they didn't even shake a little once they got hit." Michael said as his personality changed to his ninja type, "You tricked her so I think you should give her the prize."

"Look kid all I told your girl friend here is that she has to do was knock down the bottles to win but she didn't so she doesn't win, so I either suggest you leave before I start to rough you up." the carney smirked.

"Let's just leave." Yagyuu sighed picking Hibari up.

"No don't move." Michael ordered in a cold tone.

Yagyuu stopped in her tracks obeying her superior suddenly feeling a cold chill go down her spine.

"Hey set me up." Michael stared down the man and pulled out a large amount of yen to pay for the game, "I will pay 50,000 yen for just one game if I win I get everything in your booth and get my money back but if you win you keep all this money understand."

"Oho! so you want to avenge your friend lets see if you got skill then." the carney grabbed the money and gave Michael 6 baseballs. Michael was able to easily knock down the 5 bottles with ease. Once it came to the last one the carney smirked thinking he had won.

"Michael-kun you can do it!" Hibari cheered as Yagyuu simply stared at the teen with some interest.

"Okay kid here is the last one try and win okay?" the carney mocked.

"I will but I won't use this ball." Michael crushed the ball in his hand with ease and dropped it.

"What the hell are you doing?" the carney gasped.

"I'll use this." Michael pulled out a blue ball Mochi loved to play with and threw it at the last set of bottles knocking them down thus winning, "Where's my prize?"

"Your not getting anything you didn't use the baseball to knock down the last set of bottles.

"You didn't say anything about me using them you just said I could just knock down the bottles." Michael sighed, "And I figured out your trick in one of the baseballs you just removed the cotton around it making it very light and you even made the outer skin soft so it was soft it made it impossible to knock down the bottles it was a clever plan since it would be impossible to knock down at least one set of bottles."

"Why you!" the carney growled.

"No my prize and money please." Michael held his hand out.

"No way that's absurd why would I do something like that you freak!?" the carney growled. As Yagyuu was about to handle things Michael puts his hand up to stop her.

"Okay then just do me a favor and look into my eyes then." Michael stared at the man with cold eyes.

 _'Abyssal Eyes...' Michael's empty eyes gleamed with a white flash as the struck the man and sent him into unconsciousness he fell back with his eyes wide open completely terrified._

Michael went inside the booth and got his money back and collected all the stuffed animals in a wheelbarrow. He closed the man's eyes and said, "Your lucky I was lenient or I would have sent you into a permanent coma with that evil ninja technique next time learn who you try to trick baka."

Michael then pushed the wheelbarrow to Hibari and said, "Here you go Hibari-chan your prizes."

"Really?" Hibari gasped.

"Yep." Michael nodded.

"Thank you Michael-senpai!" Hibari hugged Michael tightly nearly choking him then went back to her new array of stuffed animals. Yagyuu watched the girl in happiness until Michael approached holding something in his hands.

"Yagyuu-chan here's your prize." Michael pulled out a small light blue squid.

Yagyuu's eyes widened and seemed hesitant to take it but Michael urged her to have it.

"Take it you deserve it for trying to cheer up Hibari." Michael gave her the stuffed squid and patted her shoulder.

"Thanks." Yagyuu looked away.

"Heh." Michael grinned, "No problem."

"Hey guys lets go do the rides!" Hibari cheered as she ran ahead to the large rollercoaster.

"Whoa that's huge." Michael gasped in awe.

"U-um right." Yagyuu trembled at the height of the ride.

"Are you okay?" Michael asked as Yagyuu gulped and walked ahead ignoring the teen, "I'll take that as a yes then."

Before the rollercoaster looked big but once you've gotten closer to it, the thing was huge in person. As they joined in the line Michael set aside all of Hibari's belongings to the side as the trio entered the rollercoaster ride in the top seats.

"This will be so much fun!" Hibari cheered sitting to the right side of Michael.

"Yeah." Michael nods sitting between Hibari and Yagyuu.

"Aren't you excited Yagyuu-chan?" Hibari asked as Yagyuu trembled even more sinking into her seat.

"U-um. Y-y-y-yes." Yagyuu trembled in fear.

 _"Please put all feet and arms in the ride do not try to stand or unbuckle your seat as the ride commences, and remember HAVE FUN!" the ride immediately launched itself upwards and downwards and to loop to loop._

Both Michael and Hibari laughed in fun as Yagyuu trembled even more, now afraid than ever. As the ride took a violent shake she latched onto Michael's arm to keep herself straighten but showed trouble with it by herself. Until Michael's arm wrapped around her waist keeping her closer. Yagyuu blushed and looked up to see Michael smiling down at her and focused himself back on the ride.

Yagyuu instead of pushing away nuzzled closer to Michael for stability not fearing the ride as much as she should. Becoming a little drowsy on the fast ride she slowly closed her eyes falling asleep in Michael's safe embrace.

 **Evening**

In Yagyuu's mind she was relaxed than before feeling as something was lifting her up into the heavens as her eyes stayed closed. She wondered what she slept on since it was warm and light too. She even heard another person of snoring too as she opened her eyes she saw a round circular room made of glass as the outside looked a bright orange as the sun began to set. She was now in one of the Ferris wheel rides

"Your awake." Michael voice chimed as Yagyuu took notice of the older teen who simply smiled at her.

"What happened?" Yagyuu asked.

"You fell asleep on the ride and others feared that you passed out so we had to go through many tests to see if you didn't faint or stuff." Michael shrugged, "So I decided to carry you around the whole day while playing with Hibari she wouldn't stop fretting over the whole ride thing so we only took booth games."

"I'm sorry for troubling you." Yagyuu bowed.

"No worries and besides it felt nice letting you use my lap as a pillow." Michael smiled as he petted Hibari's sleeping head, "Look Yagyuu I get that you must not like me and all but I just want to let you know that whatever you feel towards me won't change how I feel about you."

"Huh?" Yagyuu questioned.

"You may despise me for showing you that sight back at my place and I would too if I were in your shoes to protect Hibari, but the thing is I want to protect you, Asuka-san, Ikaruga, Katsuragi and Hibari with my life so I won't lose anyone precious." Michael smiled turning to face a blushing Yagyuu.

"I don't hate you." Yagyuu sighed.

"Really?" Michael brightened up.

"I was just angry at you, please don't say I would hate someone just over one thing being mad is different." Yagyuu sighed.

"If you were just mad then I'm glad because Yagyuu-chan I like you." Michael began as Yagyuu blushed furiously, "As a friend." Yagyuu nodded while covering her mouth hiding a blush from the teen.

"Well then I guess we'd better get ready to leave." Michael stood up and carried Hibari on his back as Yagyuu picked herself up. As that ride ended the trio left the amusement with happy faces even Yagyuu who was evidently afraid of rides and laces like this but now has grown to conquering that fear if she has someone reliable by her side.

"Wait where's Mochi!?" Michael screamed as they boarded the Sea Bus.

In the wheelbarrow Mochi's head popped out the stuffed animals and gave a light yawn.

"Never mind found him." Michael sweatdropped.

 **The next day**

In the classroom Michael was about to eat some melon bread he got from the bakery this morning on the desk he usually sat on for work, until someone unusual arrived to his side.

"Oh Yagyuu-chan is something wrong?" Michael asked.

Yagyuu nodded and walked up to the desk and handed Michael a dark blue bentou box.

"What is it?" Michael asked.

"It's for you, I made it." Yagyuu explained.

"Really thank you." Michael bowed to the girl before opening it to see some rice, eggs and a few dried squid tentacles.

"Do you like it?" Yagyuu asked.

"Of course since you gave it to me I already appreciate the effort in it." Michael took one of the dried squid tentacles and began chewing on it. As Yagyuu watched in happiness not realizing the other girls staring.

"Did Yagyuu-san give Michael-kun lunch?" Asuka gasped.

"I think so." Ikaruga smiled, "I'm happy for them."

"Yeah I'm so glad." Katsuragi trailed off feeling a little disappointed her plan didn't work like she wanted it to.

"Me too." Asuka gave a smile but couldn't help but feel sad about the sight of Michael having fun with somebody else.

"Hey everyone look what Hibari did!" Hibari ran to the group of ninja while holding a distraught Mochi who wore a white bunny suit and red ribbon.

"M-Mochi!" Michael cried out to the baby monkey but his mouth was slurred for some reason, "I think the tentacles are sucking on my tonsils."

"Hibari found him in Hibari's prize of winnings!" Hibari hopped up holding the tearing monkey.

 _'That's karma Mochi that's karma.' Michael continued eating his given lunch not caring for the monkey anymore._

* * *

 **Next Chapter- We are just Childhood Friends, right?**

* * *

 **Thanks for reading guys I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **Please leave a Review once your done, Remember I can always stand for improvement everyone!**

 **Well I'm out so Peace Out!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: We are just Childhood Friends, right?**

* * *

 **Night**

In Michael's house the teen was currently reading a book with an orange cover as Mochi was watching television about the karate kid following their movements like a copy cat. Michael was currently thinking of his challenge on whether or not he should tell Asuka or the others. He had already told Kiriya sensei but the advice he was given was to stay alert at all times.

Suddenly a few knocks were heard from the outside door were heard, sighing to himself he put down his book and walked to the door and open it to see a basket holding Asuka smiling at him.

"Oh Asuka-san what brings you here?" Michael asked.

"Well I stopped by to give you these, I figured you were hungry so here." Asuka handed Michael the basket.

"Oh thanks that was really nice." Michael smiled and looked inside to see many pieces of sushi and bananas in it, "And I see you've also gotten Mochi's favorite." The small white monkey hopped on Michael's shoulder and grabbed the basket before scurrying away. Michael groaned as Asuka laughed at the monkey's silliness.

"Since we have dinner ready do you want to come in?" Michael asked.

"Me really well I promised Mom and Dad, I'll be home after doing this so..." Asuka trailed off as she bit her thumb. It was clear she had wanted to stay just for a little while but would her adult figures let her. Suddenly a ringing was heard from Michael's house.

"Excuse me." Michael walked inside and picked up his phone and nods which turns to a smile, "Okay thank you." He turns back to Asuka still at the door frame he said, "Your parents called they said you can stay the night."

"Wait what?" Asuka questioned.

"I don't know they giggled and chuckled once they heard you came over and told me to be a man and other things." Michael shrugged.

"I don't think I feel comfortable staying here now." Asuka gulped.

"Don't worry just come in." Michael grabbed Asuka by the wrist and pulled her inside the house and closed the door behind him. Asuka was first nervous at the sudden hospitality Michael showed but then saw the many organized things inside his house like his organized paper works to DVD's and pictures.

"Wow you really are organized Michael-kun." Asuka smiled sheepishly.

"A ninja must always be prepared in both combat and daily life." Michael explained as he sat down Asuka to his table.

"Now stay here while I cook you something good to eat." Michael smiled.

"C-cook but what about the food I got you?" Asuka asked.

"Nothing I just want to show my hospitality to you is all." Michael smiled as he entered the kitchen.

"This can't be good right Mochi. Mochi?" Asuka looked to her left to see the monkey was rope tied to one of the table's legs, "This isn't good at all." Asuka waited for 30 minutes and was literally shaking in fear. No longer able to hold down her fear she had decided to see what Michael was doing. Slowly walking to the kitchen she peered her head in the kitchen to see Michael peeling a potato with a knife while a dark aura surrounds him.

"Oh god I have to leave!" Asuka began to step back in fear but bumps into Michael who stood behind her holding a dish of food which exudes a purple aura.

"Asuka-san where are you going?" Michael asked with lusterless eyes.

"Oh no where." Asuka smiled until Michael grabs her by the wrist with a tight grip.

"I made you dinner so please enjoy." Michael smiled handing her the plate of food he had just created.

"No I'm fine I just ate before coming so..." Asuka stopped herself seeing the dark expression in Michael's eyes grow darker.

"So your saying that my food is not good enough for the rest of you stomach, I see." Michael lowered his head.

"No that's not what I mean." Asuka shook her head.

"Its okay I understand if your really that full then we can wait." Michael went inside the kitchen and brings out a butcher's knife frightening Asuka.

"Michael what are you holding!?" Asuka screamed.

"Oh this well its just a knife nothing special." Michael places a hand on Asuka's shoulder and sits the girl down at the table. Following soon after Michael does so too and stabs the butcher knife inside the wooden surface.

"We'll just wait here until your hungry." Michael explained as he props his head up with both hands.

"Okay sure I can't wait to eat your delicious food." Asuka trembled saying those words how could she be able to escape from something like this. Maybe she could just make an excuse to use the bathroom and escape through the window. No... that is a horrible way to leave a situation and plus if Michael is in this state he would wait for her the whole night not suspecting anything. Another thought crosses her head if she were to leave or reject his offer than he would ignore her for who knows how many months. So to let things be over with she breathed in and out.

"Hey Michael-kun I'm hungry now and I think I would love to taste your food now." Asuka smiled.

"Okay then **eat it."** Michael said with extra pronunciation.

"O..okay." Asuka trembled as she grabbed a spoon of the purple exuding food, she took a look at it then at Michael who somehow transported next to her looking at her eye to eye. She quickly goes back to the food and breathed in and out as she prayed for her stomachs forgiveness, Asuka shoved each spoonful of the food down her throat. Once she was finished she had realized that nothing had happened and even she didn't taste anything at all.

"So?" Michael asked.

"It tastes great Michael-kun." Asuka lied about the taste part but was glad she didn't feel any side effects at all... Suddenly her legs fell limp as she fell on her side, "I can't feel my legs what's going on?"

"Asuka-san have you fallen for my cooking I'm so happy." Michael smiled.

"N-no I'm losing feeling in my bo..." Asuka's entire body went limp as she faded from consciousness.

"She must've fallen asleep from how good my food was." Michael smiled as he looked over to Mochi, "Now its your turn." Mochi cried and shook his head.

 **Midnight**

Asuka was able to wake up from her horrible death at the hands of Michael's cooking once again. It seems to be that he was able to create a new type of food which takes effect after a time period. Each day his cooking becomes more and more dangerous along with his attitude outbursts. Suddenly remembering her position she wonders where she has passed out or where Michael and Mochi were.

She opened her eyes to see the ceiling to Michael's home staring right back down at her, she laid in a spread out futon. She sighed and said to herself, "I'm still at Michael-kun's place, but did he just leave me in a room by myself?" Asuka turned to the right to see a sleeping Mochi cuddled next to her.

"Aw so cute." Asuka smiled, feeling the monkey breathe from both sides of her neck she was relieved. Wait...both sides that's impossible unless... Asuka spins around in bed slowly and sees a sleeping Michael next to her. She refrained from screaming to scare the boy and monkey from their sleep.

 _'Michael what are you doing?' Asuka gasped trying to sit up but then Michael's arms lazily wrap around Asuka's waist pulling her closer to him._

"Zzzzzzz...Asuka..zzzzzzz." Michael snored.

"Y-yes?" Asuka blushed as she trembled in Michael's drowsy embrace.

"Please...don't leave...me alone." Michael said in his sleep pushing Asuka tighter to his chest.

"Alone?" Asuka's eyes widened.

"Asuka-san...please." Michael was face to face with Asuka and leaned into the girl tapping his forehead with hers.

"Michael-kun..." Asuka trailed off dreamily.

"Asuka-san..." Michael leaned in and abruptly kissed the shocked girl for a few seconds and pulled back and said, "Please don't die before me." The sensation was too much for Asuka as she suddenly passes out from the kiss.

 **Morning**

Michael wakes up alone in bed as he sits up he gives a big yawn and scratches his head searching around for his guest.

"I wonder where Asuka-san is?" Michael yawned.

"I'm right here." Asuka exits the kitchen wearing her Hanzo academy uniform while holding a platter of eggs and bacon.

"You made me breakfast?" Michael asked.

"Yes enjoy." Asuka puts the platter on the table as Michael walks over to her, he stares at Asuka's happy face and became suspicious.

"What did you do?" Michael crossed his arms.

"Nothing why would you assume that?" Asuka smiled.

"Because your being overly nice to me and since you rarely do this it means you need help with something or you already caused a mess and you have me lean it for you." Michael explained.

"No its nothing I just want to make you breakfast for yesterday." Asuka smiles brightly.

"Um okay." Michael nods as he sits down and eats the food quietly as Asuka watches hoping for a satisfied answer.

"So how is it?" Asuka asked.

"Its great." Michael said with a expressionless tone.

"Thanks." Asuka blushed happily.

"Well then I'm off." Michael does a single hand sign as smoke poofs around Michael as he wore his daily wear.

"I'll walk with you." Asuka smiled.

"Okay lets go." Michael nods then remembers his little companion.

"Oh Mochi I put him in your hair just like you do every day." Asuka smiled as Mochi pokes out of Michael's messy hair.

"Oh thanks." Michael smiled.

The pair left the home and went on their way to school, it was a great morning with the sun peaking its head from the clouds and the many birds chirping. The walk was great but unusual than before, Michael had a little problem moving since Asuka clung to his arm the whole walk there. Every time he asks what she was doing she kept answering "Because its nice to walk closer together in case of an enemy ambush." Michael bought the excuse clearly blind to what she really meant.

In class Katsuragi was near the door awaiting for Michael to come through it, it appears that her sexual harassment towards the other girls have been decreased a little since the ninja first arrived to the school. But since it was a difference in gender it gave her a rush to see her age mate stutter and cry out in embarrassment.

"Katsuragi-san what are you doing?" Ikaruga asked approaching the blonde third year.

"Oh just waiting." Katsuragi scratched her head.

"I see." Ikaruga said with a glare in her eye, "So who is it you can't wait to see?"

"No one special, anyways shouldn't you be doing your regular before class studying like usual?" Katsuragi grinned with a sly look on her face.

"Well I just thought I could change up my usual schedule now and then." Ikaruga crossed her arms, "And besides Michael-kun helps explain the lessons easily."

"Are you sure because from what I heard you just take his lesson book and complete it all by yourself without him raising a finger." Katsuragi teased.

"That changes nothing on how I efficiently work better with him watching for any mistakes I make, in fact I might stay to wait for him too to discuss about my cons and how I should work to prove them." Ikaruga stood next to Katsuragi causing a fierce stare down between the two.

"Yay Hibari and Yagyuu brought lunch!" Hibari hopped in the classroom with Yagyuu holding two pairs of lunch boxes.

"Be careful Hibari or you may spill the second one." Yagyuu smiled warmly entering after the energetic ninja.

"Hey Yagyuu-chan and Hibari-chan whose other boxes are those for?" Katsuragi asked suspiciously.

"This is for Michael-senpai." Hibari giggled.

"We both made him lunch as appreciation for helping us with our studies." Yagyuu explained.

"Well then I'm starving too, why don't I join you with him?" Katsuragi grinned.

"That won't be necessary." Yagyuu took a defensive stance.

"Yeah because Hibari, Yagyuu-chan and, Michael-senpai are going on a picnic." Hibari giggled.

"We'll see about that since he promised me we'll go out for ramen." Katsuragi points her thumb at herself.

"Well he promised to take me out on a walk through the park with him." Ikaruga stated.

The girls looked at each other with competitive stares from left to right, it seems that neither of them were gonna budge an inch. Suddenly the secret door was heard opening along with a few footsteps.

"Michael-kun!" the girls glared at each other and made a dash for the entrance.

Upon entering the sight of Asuka holding Michael's hand stopped the rest of the girls run towards him.

"Good morning!" Asuka smiled.

"Yeah...good morning." Michael sweatdropped while smiling nervously.

"What's going on here?" Katsuragi asked.

"Asuka-san said this is a great way to watch your friend's back in case of a shinobi ambush." Michael explained as Asuka shook her head and sighed.

"Yeah..." Asuka looked down after hearing the word friend coming from Michael's mouth.

"Senpai we made you lunch!" Hibari and Yagyuu walked up to Michael.

"Oh thanks but all I need today is just this apple." Michael pulled out an apple from his backpack. This action saddened both girls as they shied away and said, "We see sorry." The two walked away with disappointed expressions.

"Uh sorry for what?" Michael asked.

"Well then Michael-kun aren't you ready for today?" Katsuragi hooked her arm around Michael's neck and took him away from Asuka's grasp.

"For what?" Michael asked.

"Your promise that you made about us going to the ramen shop later." Katsuragi grinned.

"I don't remember such a thing." Michael sighed and closed his eyes revealing an annoyed expression while breaking away from her grip.

"Well then what if I promise you that if you take me I can give you dessert." Katsuragi placed Michael's hands on her breasts and forced him to fondle her.

"Please stop doing that." Michael said in a normal tone while showing signs of being flustered.

"Michael-kun." Ikaruga received the teen's attention.

"Hmm?" Michael tilts his head.

"Today would you like to accompany me to the park?" Ikaruga said in a mature fashion while holding back a blush.

 _'Liar. She told us that he already promised that.' Katsuragi pouted while crossing her arms._

"I'm sorry I can't I have work but maybe some other time." Michael smiled sadly as he bowed.

"I understand." Ikaruga nodded in a professional fashion but the sigh she exudes was shown clear on how she really felt.

"Well then Asuka-san I'm going to work on my desk, thanks for coming over last night it was fun." Michael pats Asuka on the shoulder.

"Right!" Asuka smiled while nodding as Michael went to work.

"Last night?" Katsuragi approached Asuka.

"Yeah what does he mean by last night Asuka-san?" Ikaruga approached Asuka with an opposing aura around her. Asuka slowly stepped back from her spot as tried to explain what happened.

"N-nothing to worry about I just went over to give him some food and-" Asuka was stopped when Yagyuu and Hibari blocked her path.

"What happened Asuka-san, Hibari wants to know so badly." Hibari asked in a cute threatening way.

"Explain everything or else." Yagyuu brings out her umbrella.

"Wait please its a misunderstanding." Asuka trembled not sure on how she'll get out of this problem until Kiriya-sensei appears from nowhere by using a smoke bomb.

"Why are you all creating too much noise?" Kiriya sighed putting his hand to his forehead.

"Sorry sensei." all the girls bowed apologetically as Asuka sighed in relief saved by the bell once again.

The day was just normal debriefing on what a ninja is and their purpose in the world as Good or Evil Ninja. The case of rogue ninja in the world are limited due to them being supported on their own or wanted fugitives of the shinobi world.

 **Evening**

At his desk Michael was finishing up some documents on his desk as Mochi simply ate one of the bananas Asuka gave them. With everyone gone for the day Michael was able to clean up the mess he made with no trouble at all.

"Michael-kun!" Asuka rushed over to the busy teen.

"Yeah." Michael grabbed his apple and looked up at the girl.

"Are you ready to go home yet?" Asuka asked.

"No." Michael shook his head, "But I'm almost done so take seat next to me." Asuka doesn't hesitate to do just that as she sat a little too close to him. Michael looked over to the girl and said, "Your too close."

"Oh sorry." Asuka scooted away and looks at the mess Michael had, "So you seemed busy today."

"Yep." Michael sighed, "Its not easy trying to keep up with Kiriya sensei unfinished work and checking you 5's too." Michael smiled.

"Uh-huh." Asuka nods then thought of what to say, "Say Michael what do you think of all the shinobi including me?"

"Well Katsuragi is perverted but fun and nice to be around so she's mostly a friend, Ikaruga has a mature and aristocratic sense about her with a sisterly personality towards me so she's a friend and Hibari is cute and innocent but is sometimes clumsy so she's a friend and lastly Yagyuu is cool, calm and collected so she's my friend too." Michael explained as he took a bite of his apple.

"That's great so what about me?" Asuka asked.

"You? Your a great friend of mine your caring, your a hard worker, your dedicated to your ninja training and studies, and your pretty cute when you puff your cheeks in frustration so your more of a friend or just a childhood friend." Michael shrugged his shoulders.

"So just a friend?" Asuka asked.

"Always will and always will be." Michael commented with no expression.

"But what if there was a chance we can be more than friends maybe?" Asuka asked.

"That'll never happen." Michael said coldly as he packed the rest of his things then changed his tone to his usual calm and meek one, "Now then I'm done with my work we can go home together." Michael saw the lowered head of Asuka and asked, "What's wrong?"

"I...Its you, your the one whose wrong!" Asuka screamed at Michael who stepped back in shock.

"What do you mean?" Michael asked.

"I mean... you saying something like you and me as friends is all we'll ever be is it and I don't agree!" Asuka scolded Michael.

"Well aren't we just friends?" Michael asked.

"I...don't..know but hearing you say that just makes me angry for every time you that!" Asuka stomped her foot down in anger.

"I don't see how this is my fault." Michael answered.

"It is your fault for making me feel this way." Asuka growled.

"Well its your fault for making me do this myself!" Michael slammed his fist onto the table.

"How is it my fault your the one in denial about this!?" Asuka yelled.

Michael looked at the girl with an observant eye and sighed as he shook his head.

"You've forgotten about it haven't you?" Michael sighed and got up as Mochi jumped onto his shoulder.

"Forgot?" Asuka asked.

"There's no point in trying to talk to you if you can't remember a single thing about what was wrong in what you just said then I can't talk to you." Michael sighed as he walks to Kiriya office.

"Well I don't need to remember anything about you anyways stupid, You should have never had come back!" Asuka storms out the classroom with her things in hand.

 **Night**

After storming out the academy Asuka walks in the park to cool herself off in the gentle night breeze.

"Stupid Michael he says all of that like he feels nothing but what he did last night proves that he likes me." Asuka bit her lip, "And what does he mean by me forgetting anything, he's just using me as the scapegoat in this." Asuka kicked a twig and sent it flying into a man watching the night sky.

"I'm sorry!" Asuka bowed.

"Hm?" the man looked down at the twig and back at Asuka, "Make sure to keep your stupid outbursts to yourself." The man had White hair with a streak that covers his left eye which were blue eyes, as he wore a long sleeved white jacket zipped all the way up, a grey scarf covering the lower half of his face and, a pair of black jeans and white shoes.

"Sorry!" Asuka bowed then set off on her own again until the man stopped her by making a comment.

"Have you ever wondered why the stars always shine so perfectly in the night sky?" The man asked.

"Excuse me." Asuka asked.

"The stars." the man said in a calm voice, "If they stay into place they can shine in the most perfect spot but the other ones seem to die out faster then the perfect ones, this seems to show how people in this world need absolute justice to keep things in place." the man looks back at Asuka and said, "Isn't that right Granddaughter of the legendary ninja Hanzo, Asuka?"

"You know my grandfather, wait are you a shinobi?" Asuka gasped readying herself for battle.

"Yes and I have to use you for a bit so relax." The man raised his hand as many female kunouichi wearing gray uniforms surrounded Asuka.

"These uniforms they can't be!" Asuka gasped.

"They are Asuka-san." a familiar voice said as a girlish figure appeared by the man. She had medium length gray hair and icy blue eyes while wearing the gray standard school girls uniform with black leggings.

"Yumi why are you...?" Asuka asked but was suddenly chopped at the back of her neck sending her into unconsciousness.

"Perfect now we just need to lure in that piece of trash with evidence of his ally here." the man cracked his knuckles.

"Remember we are just here to prove ourselves not kill them." Yumi explained.

"I know that, I just want to make sure you all didn't give up Grandfather's dreams over such a loss against them." the man clenched his fist and growled, "I'll make him fall to his knees and beg for forgiveness!"

In Michael's home the teen was in his nightwear of: a white t-shirt and black sweatpants as he laid back against the wall holding an old picture of him and Asuka with her family.

"If you can't remember then don't complain to me." Michael said to himself.

Then suddenly a sudden thud was heard against his door, he slowly walked towards it while bringing out his scroll. He quickly opens the door to see that no one was there. He was almost fast to resign into his house until he saw a note stabbed to his door with a kunai knife. He tore the paper off and read it.

 _"Dear Scum"_

 _"Its me again and this time I have something you want so if you don't want your precious something to be broken then come. Oh and please remember this isn't a threat its just a reason for you to come against your will."_

 _"Terrible Wishes from * * * * *"_

Michael saw that something was tapped to the back, he peeled the tape off and took out the extra note only to find it wasn't a note but just a picture. He shook with controlled anger as he gripped the photo. It was a bound Asuka to a tree completely gagged and blinded by blindfolds.

"I wasn't sure if I should use it but." Michael's entire expression turned empty along with his lusterless eyes as he dropped the photo onto the ground and looked at his hands, "It's been a while since I turned my switch on."

* * *

 **Next Chapter- Hanzo's Prodigy vs. Gessen's Perfectionist Pt. 1**

* * *

 **Thanks for reading everyone!**

 **Well I'm out so Peace Out!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Prodigy vs Perfectionist part 1**

* * *

 **Midnight**

Outside the Gessen Academy Grounds stood the Hanzou Ninja squad ready to infiltrate the base to save their friend. As they all approach the main building of their rival shinobi school they were accompanied by a weird companion.

"Hey who are you!?" Katsuragi asked as a small monkey/human hybrid sat on her head he had light skin, black spikey hair/fur monkey fur and monkey tail, his cheeks had cute pink blushes due to his young appearance as he wore a black and green Monk's outfit, and regular sandals as a white headband adorns his forehead.

"Oh sorry I'm Leaf, master Michael's ninja beast." Leaf introduced himself despite his chibi like body he has a mature reliable voice almost similar to Michael's.

"Interesting a talking beast." Yagyuu stated.

"But there are no such things as talking monkey's." Ikaruga said as she lead the group in the front.

"Its because in this form, I'm summoned halfway in between human and animal to summon me is literally exhausting for the user. When I'm in my full form I tend to react on human instinct as a full monkey." Leaf explained.

"He's so cute!" Hibari cooed.

"Now's not the time for that, what is your purpose for being here?" Ikaruga asked.

"Well before you all were told on what to do master summoned me to help you track down Asuka-sama." Leaf said, "In this form its easy for me to communicate and track down a target."

"Michael-kun really is worried for Asuka-san huh?" Katsuragi smiled.

"Yes and let's not bring down his expectations of us move out!" The ninjas increased their pace moving forward at the Gessen Academy building.

 _'We must hurry, me being out weakens Master's ability to fight extremely.' Leaf frowned as the female shinobi approach the guarding Gessen kunouichi._

In Gessen Academy's main lobby held many good ninja being trained under the legendary ninja, Kurokage. Their current hostage, Asuka was being watched by their top school representatives as their classmate went to his challenge.

"When will Kyōfū-nii come back Minori is bored!" Minori (15) pouted. She was a cute young woman with long light brown hair tied in two pigtails, and big blue eyes as she wore the standard Gessen Uniform and is a 1st year student attending the school.

"Minori its impolite to complain, and Kyōfū-kun will be back shortly so be patient." Yozakura (16) scolded her underclassmen. She was a beautiful young woman with short blue hair in a sort of bowl cut, with a cherry blossom in it, and she has teal eyes she too wore a Gessen School girl uniform and is a 2nd year at the school.

"Hush! Everyone, I'm getting a text from Miwa-chan about her and Brad!" Shiki (15) shushed while texting through her phone. She has long wavy blonde hair, and burgundy-colored eyes while wearing a Gessen School girl uniform and is a 1st year student like Minori.

"Quiet..." the silent Murakumo scolded her lower classmen. Murakumo (17) was a young woman with long brown hair tied with a red ribbon in a side ponytail while wearing the Gessen School uniform and a Hannya mask she currently is a 3rd year at the academy, "Kyōfū-kun will arrive when he is done with the job."

"But Minori misses him!" Minori cried like a immature child.

"Don't worry Minori." Yumi walks up to the crying girl and pats her head, "He'll be back really soon." Yumi is the Academy's 3rd year and leader of the school's representatives.

"Really?" Minori smiles while sniffing.

"Of course Kyōfū won't lose and he'll definitely come back." Yumi smiled.

"Okay!" Minori cheered.

"Why?" Asuka asked still trying to break free from her binds.

"Huh?" Minori perks up as the others simply look Asuka who finished by saying, "Why are you all doing this?"

"We hold no grudge against the Hanzou Ninja, after our last battle we've settled that feeling but not all of us can change our thoughts on you all." Yumi began.

"Yumi-san are you sure you want to..." Yozakura stopped herself as Yumi nodded.

"Asuka-san do you remember our battle during the school festival?" Yumi asked.

"Of course but what does that have to do with you kidnapping me?" Asuka growled.

"During that battle I was intent on purging you all to achieve justice for grandfather's sake, but then after exchanging blows with you my views have changed along with my comrades when you defeated us and spared our school from destruction." Yumi explained, "But...there are a few others who won't change easily through words."

"Who are those few?" Asuka asked.

"Its the person we were mentioning right now Kyōfū the successor of Grandfather Kurokage's teachings he is the most experienced in his work like Yumi." Murakumo explained.

"Another Gessen Ninja?" Asuka gasped.

"Kyōfū-chan was absent when the school festival began, he didn't rush to come back since he thought we would be able to kill you easily." Shiki shrugged and gave a smile, "But after hearing of our defeat through rumors, he rushed back immediately and demanded answers as that was when Granddaddy Kurokage took him to his quarters and told him everything."

"And once he returned he had decided to challenge the successor to Ninja legend Hanzou." Yozakura said.

"Successor to Grandfather?" Asuka looked down at began to ponder on who the successor was. It couldn't be her or she would be the one being challenged so they must be talking about someone before her. She then gasped and said, "W-wait you don't mean?"

"Yes his challenger is none other than..." Yumi was then interrupted.

 ***Crash!***

"What?" The Gessen Girls along with Asuka looked back to see the noise's direction.

"It seems we have some company." Shiki giggled.

"Yumi-san we'll handle them just take care of the hostage." Yozakura stated.

"Do we really have to fight them?" Minori whimpered.

"Do you want to sadden Kyofu by failing this task?" Murakumo crossed her arms under her large chest.

"N-no b-but!" Minori trembled.

"Alright time for some revenge." Shiki grinned as the female ninja disappeared in a flash.

On the top of one of the city's tall buildings stood Michael on the roof muttering soft words of prayer before his challenge.

 _"My ancestors take this place as repentance to the sins of those who defiled me and your laws, I pray to thee lead me through this field of red to the land of white and gold we seek. On this night give me strength to end my enemy with a single movement." Michael silently prayed to himself then kissed the pocket watch that held his family crest._

"I see you've come." the white haired man known as Kyōfū smirked walking towards Michael.

"Your name." Michael said calmly.

"Excuse me?" Kyōfū questioned.

"Your name tell me it." Michael demanded.

"If you insist I should then I'll tell ya, I'm Kyōfū Fukui 3rd year Ninja of Gessen Academy." Kyōfū introduced himself.

"Good now do you have any loved ones or relatives?" Michael asked silently.

"Yes of course, I ran away from home but I have people dear to me why?" Kyōfū said.

"I will track and apologize to them for what I will do to you." Michael turned around to face Kyōfū with his dark eyes.

"We'll see about that." Kyōfū glared at the offending ninja.

"Both sides are ready then we'll begin." Kiriya pops onto the roof with a smoke bomb.

"So your the instructor for the Hanzou Academy Ninjas?" Kyōfū said.

"The match will be one on one the only way it will be decided is if one side surrenders or..." Kiriya explained.

"Die." Michael said pulling out his scroll.

 _'Michael control yourself and be patient, don't let your emotions get the better of you.' Kiriya thought while staring at Michael._

"I'm willing to die for anything." Kyōfū pulled out a scroll with a pale dark blue covering.

"Let the match begin!"

 ** _"Shinobi Tensei!"_** both Michael and Kyōfū threw up their respective scrolls as they released their shinobi transformations. Michael changed to his turnover outfit while shrouded in a green light as Kyofu's was in a pale dark blue.

Kyōfū's Shinobi outfit was a white long sleeved robes with an extra cloth that covers from his right shoulder to his left hip, Black gloves that covers even the fingers, Grey scarf, white leather pants with dark blue lining at the side, Black boots that covers the pants of the lower leg. In his hand was a long, black iron three-section staff.

"Begin!" Kiriya began the battle.

Suddenly Michael was able to pull out a few shuriken and threw them at Kyofu, the last ones thrown were thrown to both of Kyōfū's sides.

"Hmm?" Kyofu was swings his staff at the shuriken letting it send them into different locations. But the two shuriken approaching both sides of his body were drawing near towards him. Using his staff to balance Kyofu used it as a support to jump into the air avoiding the shuriken assault. But to his attention a shadow was creeping over him, he snaps his head up to see a falling Michael with both wrists already with their blades engaged.

In one motion Michael slammed the bottom of his foot against Kyofu sending the teen down into the rooftop floor. Picking himself up Kyofu looked up in the air to see that Michael was now gone. Using his natural instinct he quickly used his staff to protect a blow to the neck. Spinning around he was able to gain distance from Michael's sneak attack.

"I see your the prodigy for something other than besting your classmates, but that won't work on me because my discipline has taught me to stay focused and centered!" Kyofu lunged at Michael and suddenly swings his staff against the teen many times as each blow was blocked with a little uneasiness.

"Squirm you little worm!" Kyofu held the staff behind his head and slammed it down at Michael who was barely able to catch it between his hands. The sheer pressure of the staff created a medium crater below him.

 _'Pathetic, I wouldn't be struggling if I didn't have a handicap.' Michael thought to himself as his emotionless face caused Kyofu to growl in anger._

"Nothing huh!?" Kyofu growled as he kicked Michael back and fired his staff at the teens chest.

"Ngh!" Michael crossed his arms taking the brunt of the attack as he skids back.

"This is all you've got pathetic!" Kyofu waved his staff at the defensive ninja many times, he was able to get some hits in but most of them with caught or guarded.

 _'I can't fully concentrate if my mind is focusing on something else.' Michael panted, 'Like this I'm basically at genin level.'_

"Shatter!" Kyofu slammed his staff at Michael's right arm crushing the bones in it until a small snap was heard.

"Gugh!" Michael gripped his now broken arm as he jumped back and let the arm limply fall as something in the hand released something. Kyofu approached with a disappointed expression.

"So was this all the ninja prodigy can do pathetic." Kyofu then gasped seeing a paper bomb near his foot.

 _'When did he?' Kyofu thought then remembered the way Michael's arm limply fell down, 'He used the chance his arm was broken to get it under my nose!' Kyofu bit his lip and jumped back as the bomb exploded. As the smoke covered the rooftop Kyofu was still in the air completely blinded._

"Where did he go that sneaky bastard?" Kyofu growled.

Suddenly a few kunai were fired at Kyofu through the smoke.

"Hmph!" Kyofu spun his staff around many times deflecting the kunai as they fall slowly to the ground. But almost in one motion a single kunai was fired but in the opposite direction Kyofu was. It was actually heading towards the falling kunai's holes. It bounced off the rings taking different directions leading towards Kyofu. Kyofu grinded his teeth and shouted, "It won't work!" He began to deflect the kunai until a hand grabbed the back of his staff.

"What?" Kyofu looks behind himself to see Michael struggling to hold back the man's staff, "Release my weapon!"

"Okay." Michael kicked Kyofu directly at the kunai thrown at him.

"Crap!" Kyofu growled as the kunai stabbed into his shoulder.

"While using my kunai trick I distracted you and took it as the chance to restrain you and cause you damage." Michael explained.

"Shut up I didn't ask you anything!" Kyofu pulled out the kunai and picked up his staff.

 _'I hope the others have gotten to Asuka-san.' Michael panted almost out of breath as Kiriya watched in worry._

 _'Michael your plan is excellent but you should've just let them handle it on their own, your staking your life on things way too much.' Kiriya shook his head as he continued to referee the battle._

"This is getting annoying!" Kyofu growled and slammed the end of his pole into the ground, "I'll eliminate you scum for Kurokage!"

"Kurokage, Master's rival?" Michael said to himself.

"Disappear!" Kyofu repeated the same normal attacks but this time they had murderous intent. Each blow was detailed and almost flawless as Michael caught or got hit by the attacks (Due to one of his arms being broken.)

"There's no opening!" Michael growled trying to see a point of opening.

"I've trained myself to cover every blind spot on my body so trying to counter is useless!" Kyofu executes a strong blow to Michael's head then to his gut. Instantly pinning Michael to the ground as a large crater was formed under him.

"Gragh!" Michael coughed out a moderate amount of blood.

"I had expected a better challenge from you I really did." Kyofu removed the staff from Michael's gut and executes a perfect kick sending the skidding back.

 _'Gotta stay conscious!" Michael woke up from his temporary daze and got on his feet, 'His attacks are perfect, too perfect if you look at it something perfect has an Achilles Heel so if I want to end him I have to find it.'_

With the Hanzou Girls they were finally able to break through Gessen's main ninja guards to enter the secret school. Using his sense of smell Leaf told them the right directions to where Asuka was directly.

"First enter this room." Leaf ordered.

"Right." Katsuragi barged into the room with the group to confront two Gessen Shinobi the two were Shiki and Minori.

"Hi!" Minori waved.

"Hello everyone how's it going!" Shiki waved her hand up and twiddled her fingers in the welcoming wave.

"You!" Yagyuu growled.

"Minori-chan why are you doing this?" Hibari asked.

"Sorry Hibari-chan, Minori can't tell you!" Minori brings out her scroll as the ninjas took this as a threat and grew ready.

"I'm sorry we have no hate towards you all just following orders, so don't blame us if you die." Shiki pulls out her scroll from her cleavage.

"Lets take them all now." Katsuragi grinned.

"We can't." Ikaruga shook her head.

"Why?" Katsuragi frowned.

"Katsuragi-san, master is closely approaching defeat and can't hold his concentration very long." Leaf explained.

"But-?" Katsuragi began as Yagyuu stepped up.

"I'll handle this." Yagyuu stepped forward.

"Yagyuu-san?" Ikaruga gasped.

"Go ahead and save Asuka-san, I will keep them busy." Yagyuu pulls out her scroll.

"Hibari will help too." Hibari hopped to Yagyuu's side.

"Hibari-san please stay with the others." Yagyuu pleaded.

"No Hibari wants to help too!" Hibari said determined.

"You can't change her mind." Leaf smiled at Hibari's will to fight.

"I will allow it but if things go out of control I want you to listen to my commands." Yagyuu said seriously.

"Uh-huh!" Hibari nodded.

"Make sure to make it out alive guys!" Katsuragi screamed as she and Ikaruga advanced through out the room into the hallway.

"They'll soon be taken out." Shiki smiled, "But for now all I want now is to beat you Yagyuu-chan."

"Hey Hibari-chan lets play Ninja today!" Minori giggled.

"We won't lose!" both girls announced as the 4 shinobi threw their scrolls into the air.

 ** _"Shinobi Tensei!"_**

In the hallway Ikaruga ran in front of Katsuragi cutting down enemies attacking them from the front.

"Are we closer than before?" Ikaruga asked.

"Yes just one more room next and we'll be there." Leaf explained as a large cleaver was thrown at them.

"Watch yourself!" Ikaruga jumped back and blocked the cleaver sending it flying to the wooden ground.

"Wait doesn't that belong to?" Katsuragi continued running as a charging force was launched at her.

"Oh no you don't!" Katsuragi swung her leg as the force was actually Yozakura wearing her metal gauntlets as she swings her fist forward at Katsuragi. The two attacks collided sending the two jumping back to end the stalemate.

"I see you've gotten better at detecting my presence." Yozakura stood up.

"Yozakura-san isn't someone to take lightly." Katsuragi grinned.

Ikaruga glared at the person who walked up to pull out her large cleaver from the ground and point it at her. The person was of course Murakumo who held a long spear in her left hand as the cleaver was in her right.

"Ikaruga..." Murakumo said.

"Murakumo-san." Ikaruga growled.

"Boy you guys sure have many interruptions." Leaf smiled.

"This happens a lot but you'll get used to it." Katsuragi smiled.

"Under commands we won't let you pass." Yozakura pulled out her scroll.

"Leave at once..." Murakumo pulls out her scroll and threatened the two ninja.

"This has become such a trifle at this rate Michael-kun won't be able to concentrate fully." Ikaruga readied her blade Hien.

"Well I guess I should take care of things here." Leaf hopped off Katsuragi's head and onto the ground.

"Are you sure?" Katsuragi asked.

"Yes, don't underestimate my size." Leaf faced the two Gessen girls, "Now let us begin." Leaf bowed like he was in a match and dashed forward at them.

"You'll get chopped in half little monkey." Murakumo swung down her cleaver only to have it miss completely as Leaf hopped onto her large chest and climbed up it to grab her mask and toss it to Yozakura.

"Huh?" Yozakura sweatdropped.

"N-no Yozakura-san g-g-g-g-give me back m-m-m-my mask!" Murakumo cried out as she reached for the mask as Yozakura pulls back suddenly shocked by her partner's sudden change of personality.

"Incredible." Both Hanzou girls gasped as Leaf winks at them and enters through to the next door.

"Its up to us now I suppose." Katsuragi smiled as both Gessen girls pulled themselves together.

"Right as the seniors lets show them how we handle kidnappers!" Katsuragi grinned as both she and Ikaruga pulled out their scrolls.

 ** _"Shinobi Tensei!"_**

Finally in the lobby of the academy Asuka looked down crestfallen about her current action with Michael in the academy. The words kept resounding in her head over and over again.

 _"You should have never had come back!"_

 _"You should have never had come back!"_

 _'I HATE YOU!'_

The last thought was what Asuka thought during the moment as she began to tear up, Yumi caught sight of this and frowned.

"If your sad about being held captive, don't we'll release you when Kyofu-kun wins." Yumi explained.

"No that's not it." Asuka sniffed, "I made a horrible mistake with someone I l-lo..I mean like."

"If its a mistake then fix it once your set free." Yumi said.

"It can't be fixed like that I might have ruined our friendship already." Asuka sadly smiled with some pain in her face.

"One mistake can't ruin a friendship." Yumi began, "If your friend isn't mad at you wholly then you can still make things right, Trust my words I have a friend like that too."

"You do Yumi-san?" Asuka asked.

"Yes, actually I consider him my lover." Yumi blushed.

"Wait is he your boyfriend?" Asuka asked.

"No its only a one sided love." Yumi smiled and closed her eyes.

"Oh sorry." Asuka frowned.

"No worries." Yumi smiled turning the hostage conversation into a girl's chat between her and Asuka.

"But I have a question to ask you, if you really do love him then why don't you just confess to him?"

"I already did but he didn't accept it, it made me sad but after hearing his reasons why then I wasn't sad anymore but it made me love him more than before." Yumi smiled as he blush grew and grew.

"Will you tell me you and his story?" Asuka asked.

"I suppose if you can tell me you and your "friend's" story." Yumi said.

"Right." Asuka nodded.

"Here." Yumi cuts down the ropes binding Asuka as the girls sat next to each other on the lobby's couch.

"Master please be patient," Leaf leaned near the door to the Lobby while crossing his arms he gave a sincere smile and said, "I can't break this moment for Asuka-san just yet."

 **Next Chapter- Memories of the ones we Like (Love)!**

 **Thanks for reading everyone and I hope you've enjoyed the chapter!**

 **P.S.- I have a question for you guys who do you think Michael should be paired up with. I mean I just want your opinions not suggestions for the story well just put in a review on what you think and thanks for reading.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Memories of the ones we Like (Love)!**

* * *

 **10 years ago & Other Flashbacks**

* * *

 _"10 years ago was when I met that important someone in my life, At first he may have seemed cold to others but then he seemed nicer than expected." Yumi began._

In the early years of Gessen Academy, Kurokage the legendary rival of Hanzou was training his select amount of students. But the one trained the most and spread his influence of justice on was his beloved Granddaughter Yumi. Out of the others Yumi was able to surpass his expectations, but she wasn't the only exceptional ninja he had ever trained yes there was another he had kept hidden for about a long time.

 _"Our first meeting was near our school's training grounds." Yumi said._

A young breathless Yumi sat down on the snowy bridge where many of her brutal workouts took place. She had just survived another grueling day with her grandfather and felt proud of it. Yumi had dreamt of someday taking the ropes of her Grandfather's "Absolute" Justice for good. Preparing to leave she found a young boy with medium white hair covering his left eye, a blue hood jacket, black shorts and blue sneakers as he looked at the flowing river under the bridge.

"Who are you?" Yumi asked as she approached the boy with a kunai knife in hand.

"None of your business." The boy snapped back while staying calm and viewing the river, "I wish it was calm like this these days."

"Well it is your treading on shinobi territory and I can't let you live!" Yumi charges at the boy with her kunai and swung it down. But shocking her the boy grabbed her by the wrist and flipped her into the river under the bridge.

"*Cough!* *Cough!* Yumi slowly got up from the river to see that the boy was walking away.

"Later, come back when your serious." The boy raised his hand in the air as he left the bridge, "Heh ya loser."

"Grr!" Yumi used her ninja speed to jump back onto the bridge while pulling out two kunai to deal with the intruder, "Don't-!" Yumi looked to see the intruder was gone, "move." Yumi sighed then put away her ninja tools. In her mind she wondered how a outsider can move so quickly unless he wasn't an outsider but an enemy spy instead.

The next day

Inside the academy Yumi was kneeled down outside her grandfather's room as a rice paper door divided and blocked her view of him. Before Kurokage could say anything Yumi stated what had happened the other day.

"Grandfather we have a spy whose been watching our ranks, I believe we should search around the academy for him." Yumi brought up.

"Oh a spy you say?" Kurokage chuckled, "If you want him caught then all I can say is that I already got him."

"You did?" Yumi smiled she could always count on grandfather to get the job done no matter what.

"In fact I believe he looked something like this." Kurokage points to the rooms door to show the calm boy from yesterday walking in he wore a black and blue sleeveless cotton Gi top with black pants and no shoes.

"You!" Yumi growled as the young boy bowed in front of Kurokage.

"Yes sir you called me?" the boy said.

"Wait your also being taught by grandfather?" Yumi asked.

"..." the boy ignored Yumi.

"Yumi, my Granddaughter this is my old pupil Kyofu he is my current top student over you and has proven otherwise." Kurokage explained as Yumi clenched her fists in rage and couldn't contain her normal cool personality.

"I can't accept that this boy is stronger than me grandfather, just saying he surpasses me makes me angry than calm about it!" Yumi growled.

"I see if you want to let it out and prove yourself is the better ninja than challenge Kyofu." Kurokage suggested.

"Tch. She's not worth my time." Kyofu sighed.

"I guess my opponent believes less in his ability showing his usefulness as a ninja." Yumi commented earning a glare from Kyofu.

"Your head will be on a platter." Kyofu said with a calm but angry tone.

The two ninja were far apart from each other in the room glaring at each other with the will to win. Yumi stood in a offensive position with two fans in her hand as Kyofu shouldered a staff in one hand.

"Begin!" Yumi then charged at Kyofu and fired off winds of freezing ice.

"Heh!" Kyofu spun his staff deflecting the cold and redirecting it to Yumi which of course caused her to stutter back. Kyofu took this as the chance to jab Yuma down with his staff as he stared down at the girl.

"Stop the match is over." Kurokage instructed as Kyofu released the trapped Yumi and bowed to his sensei as Yumi sat up coughing up a fit.

"You see now he's exceptional and possibly on par with some well known shinobi." Kurokage chuckled.

"He may be today but next time I won't lose to him." Yuma glared at Kyofu who glared back, "Mark my words one day I will defeat you I swear!"

"We'll see about that." Kyofu said harshly as he left the room then stopped and said, "Am I done?"

"Yes you may go." Kurokage nodded.

"Thanks sir." Kyofu left the room and into the hallways as Yuma ran out the room too and watched the smug kid walk like nothing had happened.

 _"And from that day on I trained to become a ninja to defeat Kyofu." Yumi said._

 _"Did you want to beat him in a friendly duel?" Asuka asked._

 _"Well no I actually hated him and wanted to kill his beaten boy over and over again." Yuma said the harsh sentence so calmly._

 _"Then how can you say you loved him if you wanted to full blown end the guy?" Asuka asked._

 _"Well after many months of training and attempts each one proved to be a failure as I could barely get one tag on him at all. He was just too fast for me to even reach. Until that day..." Yumi said as many images of her being tossed, pinned or beaten by Kyofu popped up._

"Ugh!" Yumi was flipped by a victorious Kyofu who stood smiling.

"The match is over the winner is Kyofu!" Kurokage announced.

"Next time try a little harder, second place." Kyofu smiled and put a mocking tone with the last two words, as Yumi took the comment in the way.

"Get off!" Yumi stormed off letting Kyofu break her usual cool demeanor.

"Yumi!" Kurokage shouted as Yumi left the feudal styled room and headed for the training grounds. Kyofu looked at the exit with a slight frown and ran after the girl hoping to give her an honest apology.

Out in the training fields Yumi was under the bridge crying as the stream in front of her flowed past her. She then felt a presence and looked back with her eyes to see Kyofu standing out in the light of the bridge.

"What?" Yumi said.

"Nothing." Kyofu sat down and looked the other direction, "So you must really hate me huh?"

"Yes." Yumi answered.

"Well I guess that plan went arias." Kyofu scratched his cheek.

"Plan?" Yumi asked.

"Yeah at first I wanted to talk to you like this but you were really calm and reserved so I thought being and acting the macho tough guy would get you to like me." Kyofu blushed while looking away.

"Huh?" Yumi turned over to look at Kyofu.

"Well if you still hate me I don't blame ya but I'm kind of glad you do since my parents don't even take a glance at me, their both good ninja too but they focus more on their missions then my own life." Kyofu sighed and looked down, "Before I hated the word Shinobi and didn't want anything to do with it but that was when I met you grandfather, my master he acknowledged my existence and took me under his wing and try and guess what I'm trying to be?" Kyofu smiled and gave a playful tone.

"Um a nin..." Yumi couldn't finish when Kyofu began before her.

"A ninja the same thing I came to despise is what I want to become." Kyofu smiled, "Well anyways I'm sorry for always acting like a complete jerk, good luck with your training." Kyofu stood up and began walking away. Yumi began to feel sad for the boy but then decided to turn over a new leaf with him.

"Wait." Yumi called out.

"Huh?" Kyofu turned around to face Yumi who ran to him and stopped before actually tackling the boy.

"Lets make up and start off as friends." Yumi extended her hand out, "Hello I'm Yumi nice to meet you."

"If that's what you want then okay." Kyofu shook Yumi's hand and said, "Hi I'm Kyofu I hope we'll get along."

 _"And from that day we've started out as friends ever since, but that also was the path that lead to my confession rejection." Yumi sighed._

 _"How?" Asuka asked._

 _"As time grew by we grew up together and eventually met our current squad members Grandfather taught under his wing like Murakumo._

In Murakumo's room she was crying as her mask broke, due to her being overly shy she couldn't bring herself to walk out and be insulted because of her "hideous" face. Outside the room were a young pair of Yumi and Kyofu who were just the age of 14.

"Please go away your just gonna laugh at my face!" Murakumo cried.

"She won't leave that room at all." Yumi groaned, "Nothing has worked.

"Well then let me try something." Kyofu opened the door leaving a shocked Yumi watching. As soon as Murakumo caught sight of Kyofu walk in she covered her face with a pillow and cried, "N-no K-kyofu-k-k-kun don't s-s-see my f-face!"

"Don't worry I won't I just need your mask." Kyofu kneeled down next to the bed and extended his hand.

"W-why?" Murakumo cried.

"Because I need to fix it silly." Kyofu smiled sweetly.

"I-It's on the d-drawer." Murakumo points at the drawer next to him.

"Okay." Kyofu picked up the now shattered Hannya Mask and proceeded to glue it together. After about 2 or 3 minutes Kyofu was able to fix the mask he said, "I fixed it."

"R-really?" Murakumo stuttered.

"Yes." Kyofu pulled away as she tried to grab it with the pillow on her face.

"Nuh-uh not after the pillow comes off." Kyofu smiled.

"B-b-b-but!" Murakumo gasped.

"Or else you won't get it back." Kyofu grinned.

"F-fine!" Murakumo took of the pillow and instantly covered her face.

"Nope the hands have to come off too." Kyofu grabbed Murakumo by the wrists.

"But my face is hideous and you'll probably hate me forever if I show it to you." Murakumo cried when suddenly Kyofu opened her palms to reveal to her his smile.

"Murakumo your not ugly your cute and I will never hate you for anything so trivial, and besides every time you give me a cute smile I might actually fall for you." Kyofu smiled earning a huge blush from Murakumo who didn't resist Kyofu's grip but actually melted into it.

"Ahem!" Yumi coughed roughly earning their attention.

"Oh right here's your mask." Kyofu handed Murakumo her mask with a warm smile as Murakumo As Murakumo gave a shy smile and nodded.

"T-thank you Kyofu-kun." Murakumo smiled as Kyofu patted her shoulder.

"Any time." Kyofu smiled.

 _And Yozakura..._

In the kitchen of the academy a young 15 year old Yozakura was preparing dinner for the whole academy all by herself. As she focused on dicing onions she felt a presence come from behind her she quickly pivots on a heel and points her knife at Kyofu's neck.

"Wait don't kill its me!" Kyofu gulped.

"Oh Kyofu-kun." Yozakura sighed, "You startled me."

"Startled isn't the word." Kyofu sighed in relief, "You seem tense cooking all by yourself let me help you." Kyofu pulled out a blue apron and puts it around his waist.

"If you must then you can." Yozakura said as they resumed cooking. While dicing onions Yozakura had a few troubles trying to dice them perfectly like Kyofu who was literally able to dice them into fourths in quick cuts. Seeing Yozakura was having a little difficulty Kyofu walked behind her and grabbed her hands and helped her chop the onions much to shock her.

"K-Kyofu-kun!" Yozakura's entire face was red.

"Relax or you might cut off a thumb." Kyofu smiled.

"R-right sorry." Yozakura nodded face still red from embarrassment as the gentle moment of cutting onions passed by Kyofu continued to hold Yozakura and smile.

"It's nice of you to help the academy by cooking but I know about your siblings if you ever need help with taking care of them I won't hesitate your offer." Kyofu smiled as Yozakura smiled.

"I wouldn't mind being called Onii-chan at the slightest, it might sound good if I can become your Onii-chan." Kyofu chuckled.

"I would like that very much." Yozakura looked away smiling as her blush calmed down. From outside the kitchen door Yumi was able to catch sight of this.

 _There was Shiki:_

In the academy lobby Shiki was on her cellphone and groaned every minute for some reason. As Kyofu passed by he heard the noise and walked over to the girl and asked, "What's wrong Shiki-chan?"

"It's just that this guy online keeps cyber stalking me and won't leave me alone." Shiki groaned.

"Let me see if I can help." Kyofu took her phone and kept dialing crazily for 30 minutes until he said, "Done."

"What did you do?" Shiki asked.

"Well I located the person and their name was Mirai and she seemed to have a bank account so I hacked into it and put some money into yours." Kyofu smiled.

"You did?" Shiki gasped taking her phone, "And you did it with just my phone?"

"Of course a ninja must be prepared to do anything." Kyofu smiled until Shiki hugged him tightly letting her breasts pin him closer, "Oh I love you senpai!" Without knowing Kyofu didn't actually think she meant it only thinking she was just being Shiki.

"Um thanks." Kyofu laughed nervously.

Yumi just left her grandfather's room to see the sight and slightly frowned at it.

 _And finally Minori..._

"Kyofu-nii you promised!" a 15 year old Minori cried to a 17 year old Kyofu was in his room reading a book.

"But I played the Marriage game with you 7 times yesterday." Kyofu sweatdropped.

"But you promised that we can play more today!" Minori cried.

"Can't you play with someone like Yozakura or Shiki?" Kyofu asked.

"Um...well Minori like playing Marriage with Onii-chan since its a special game only Minori and Onii-chan could play together." Minori blushed while poking her finger together.

"Hmm?" Kyofu thought about the statement then looked back to Minori whimpering at him with puppy dog eyes.

"Okay I'll play with you, I'll read my novel later." Kyofu shut his book and left his room with Minori holding his hand.

"Yay!" Minori cheered happy she got what she wanted, "Now lets go make baby names!'

"That's oddly specific don't you think?" Kyofu sweatdropped as they walked down the hall as Yumi was near Kyofu's door about to knock on it as she held a pink letter.

 _"Wait so the reason you were rejected was because!" Asuka gasped._

 _"Yes he had the others to consider before loving just one of us in return." Yumi smiled._

 _"But have you gotten over him." Asuka asked._

 _"No but Yes," Yumi giggled, "I haven't gotten over him but will wait to see who he truly loves since I'm not the only one competing for his love anymore."_

 _"The others want him too?" Asuka asked._

 _"Yes but I still won't lose no matter what." Yumi smiled._

 _"I'm glad that your relationship isn't so bad but..." Asuka's voice fell, "I think the guy I like hates my guts right now."_

 _"Well he's currently fighting Kyofu so he must be there for your safety." Yumi smiled._

 _"I know but that's just normal for a ninja to care for his comrade, its nothing like that." Asuka sighed._

 _"Then why don't you tell me a few of his stories with you as you tell me how little he likes you." Yumi smiled._

 _"Um okay well um there was that one time..._

 **10 years ago**

In the training grounds Asuka wore her ordinary training garb and was receiving a lecture from her grandfather. Looking bored she saw a sleeping Michael near a tree with his arms folded behind his head. Michael wore a black sleeveless Gi with green streaks and baggy Black Gi pants as he wore the required black shoes for the outfit. She became curious and raised her hand.

"Um Grandpa why isn't Michael listening?" Asuka asked as her grandfather stopped the lecture and answered.

"Oh its because he already finished this month's training so he's taking a break." Hanzo crossed his arms.

"Oh okay, say Grandpa can I have a break from today as well?" Asuka asked.

"Of course but you'll have to wake up early to catch up on what you missed today." Hanzo said.

"I know." Asuka groaned her grandfather left back for home leaving her alone with the sleeping Michael. She crawled over to him and heard his silent breathing indicating he was really tired from the training if he accomplished it in one day. Feeling tired herself by giving a small yawn she put her head on his lap and began napping.

 _50 minutes later..._

"Urg!" Michael yawned waking up, "That was a good nap now its time to go ho..me?" Michael blushed when he caught sight of the sleeping Asuka on his lap.

 _'Oh my god Asuka-san is sleeping in my lap what do I do, um do I sneak a kiss while she's like this!?' Suddenly blushed gushed out of Michael's nose like a fountain until he plugged it, "No that's too romantic but this must be a dream right? right!?' Michael gulped._

"Hmmm? Michael-kun?" Asuka wakes up with a bit of drool under her lip, "I guess we stayed her too late and I'm still tired can you carry me back home."

 _'This is a dream!' Michael thought._

"Please excuse me." Michael lightly pushed Asuka up and walks towards the tree he laid against and grabbed both sides of it and started banging his head onto it many times, if it was a normal person their skull would've cracked, "Even if it is a dream I won't accept this torture!"

"Michael-kun stop you'll kill yourself like that!" Asuka cried. trying to stop her friend from killing himself. As the sudden outburst ended Michael was seen carrying a slumbering Asuka on his back while trying to suppress the urge to try and hurt himself.

"I guess this wasn't a dream." Michael smiled as blood trickled down his forehead but looked back at Asuka and smiled and turned back unaware as Asuka was slightly awake, "But if Asuka-san is always sleeping on my lap in real life I wouldn't want to dream ever again."

Asuka gave a sudden blush but quickly retreated back to sleep thinking she was just hearing something.

 _There was also that one time..._

In an alleyway Michael was holding a punk hostage as the two others were back staring in fear as Michael's knife hand grew close to the punks neck even a light tap caused blood to leak out a little. Michael had lusterless eyes when doing this he wore a black hoodie with black shorts as he kept a pair of black and silver headphones around his neck.

"Okay you guys here is how this will go down, first you'll give me the charm you stole then you'll give me all your money or else I'll kill this guy, then your families and then you two." Michael said with a cold tone, "But the last part will be easy since you'll want to die right after since I forced you to see you own relatives die."

"All of them?" one of the punks squeaked.

"There won't be a single branch left in either of your family trees." Michael explained as both punks bowed to the teen and gave in to his demands.

Later outside the alley was a crying Asuka she wore a white jacket with a pink dress under along with pink shoes. To make things clear she had just finished buying a charm she saved her money up for but it was stolen by said punks Michael just threatened.

"Hey Asuka-san look what I got!" Michael opened his hand to reveal a heart necklace to Asuka who suddenly gasped and grabbed the necklace with glee.

"Michael-kun how?" Asuka began.

"Those guys were easy to negotiate with and they even gave us 40,000 yen to buy stuff too." Michael grinned as he pulled out 3 wallets.

"That was so nice of them." Asuka smiled as both friends walked away laughing as the punks still in the alley way trembled in fear.

 _And the time at the pool was probably the first time I got jealous..._

"Hey Michael-kun hurry!" Asuka smiled running near the poolside with a one piece pink bathing suit.

"This must be heaven, but heaven must always come at a price." Michael had a blindfold on and blocked his nose with tissues, "If I were to see Asuka-san in a swimsuit I would die almost instantly." Michael wore a pair of black swimming trunks and had water proof headphones around his neck.

"Michael-kun hurry!" Asuka giggled running to the water slide.

"Okay just keep talking to me and I'll follow." Michael said aloud as he followed Asuka's voice. After meeting at the tall water slide the pair wait for their turn in line as Asuka begun to plan out a way for it to be fun.

"Hey Michael-kun lets ride together!" Asuka cheered.

"Huh together?" Michael trembled completely blushing.

"Come on." Asuka led the teen to the slide but slipped on the wet water pulling Michael down the waterslide with her. She was facing him as the slide curved down faster and faster, out of fear she hugged Michael tightly for comfort as Michael simply felt her flat chest touch his and instantly turned red as he took off his blind fold to look at Asuka in her swimsuit hugging him. Doing the most appropriate action Michael did a total nosebleed.

"Krchk!" Michael fell back as his nose gushed out large amounts of blood.

"Michael-kun?" Asuka gasped.

As the two made it to the pool Asuka resurfaced while grabbing Michael's head which was the only thing that was limp.

"Michael-kun are you okay!?" Asuka cried out hugging Michael's head earning a little nosebleed.

After 30 minutes Michael was laying down on a lounge chair with a blood transfusion bag attached to his wrist. Asuka went to get Michael something to eat and picked out a large sundae the two can share. She even thought if Michael was too weak to eat he can ask her if she can feed her. But returning back to Michael stopped to see a few girls surrounding him some a few years older than him.

"You must be tired." One of the girls said in a flirtatious voice.

"Um yeah." Michael said with annoyed beady eyes.

"And your muscles are strong for a kid your size what do you do to make them so strong?" one of the girls cooed while touching his bicep.

"If I were to tell you then your life will be forfeit to me." Michael said seriously as he secretly pulled out a kunai away from sight.

"Aw he's so cute when serious!" the girls cooed and asked him many questions as Asuka stood behind them growling as an angry tick appeared on her head.

"Michael?" Asuka growled getting everyone's attention.

"Yes Asuka-san?" Michael smiled weakly from the loss of blood.

"Here's your dessert!" Asuka dumped the Sundae at Michael's face out of anger as Michael trembled from the frozen dessert.

"But what did I do?" Michael asked as Asuka huffed and walked away no bothering to turn back to her messy friend.

 _"And that's it." Asuka sighed._

 _"Are you sure?" Yumi asked._

 _"Yeah I am..." Asuka said a little unsure._

 _"If you can't remember than don't push yourself." Yumi said._

 _"Wait no I do have something else but it was something I tried to forget, but why?" Asuka sounded sad._

 _It was when Michael-kun left for the Academy..._

With his the rest of his things in his backpack Michael approached the bus that would take him to the academy. It had already been 3 years but he could finally call a place his home to return to. After saying his goodbyes to Asuka and her family began to head off once more until he heard panting behind him, he turned around to see Asuka with her hands on her knees.

"Asuka-san?" Michael asked, "Why are you here?"

"Because I wanted to give you something." Asuka walks to Michael and hands him a poorly wrapped gift box. Upon opening it Michael gasped to find a gold pocket watch with the initials M and A on it.

"A pocket watch?" Michael gasped.

"I know you have one with your old family crest and the one grandpa gave you but I just couldn't think of anything to give you." Asuka blushed while fidgeting.

"No I love it thank you." Michael smiled while opening the watch to see a picture of him and her taking a hilarious pose together, "I'll cherish it."

"You will?" Asuka gasped in happiness.

"Of course I love whatever Asuka-san gives me." Michael smiled the grew serious, "Asuka-san I have something to ask you."

"Um yes?" Asuka asked.

"I know you rejected me before but I'll say it again will you marry me when we grow up!?" Michael asked ready to accept anything she had to say.

"I'm sorry no." Asuka rejected Michael.

"Urk!" Michael looked down saddened, "I see."

"But I'll make you a promise." Asuka smiled as she stuck out her pinkie.

"Promise?" Michael perked up.

"It's a two way promise, if one of us become a ninja and the other doesn't then I can accept your proposal, and the second one is if both of us fail as ninja we can also get married deal." Asuka smiled.

"D-deal!" Michael hooked his pinkie around Asuka declaring the promise to start.

 ***Honk!***

"Sorry I have to go now." Michael smiled as Asuka nodded with a frown. Running to the bus door and turning back to Asuka he held a slight waved hand at her saying goodbye as Asuka waved goodbye as well. Once the doors closed the bus departed from the station and into the streets leaving alone a crying Asuka.

 **Present**

"So that's what he meant." Asuka gasped in realization, "I forced the memory away to keep myself from remembering, I can't believe I did that!" Asuka started to tear up in sadness, "Why did I do such a thing!?"

"Maybe its because you wanted to see how things played out instead of sabotage yourself when training to be a ninja." Yumi explained.

"Huh?" Asuka gasped.

"If you were to remember a promise like that than of course you'd try and fail so you can achieve that dream, but you pushed it to the back of your mind to see how things would turn out at least is what I think." Yumi smiled.

"So I did it because I l-l-love Michael?" Asuka asked.

"Yes." Yumi nodded.

"So if he remembered a memory like that must mean he still loves me back too." Asuka gasped.

"Of course." Yumi nodded.

"I have to tell him this." Asuka stood up.

"You can tell him but you won't win that easily Asuka-san!" a cocky voice sounded off.

"Katsu-nee!" Asuka gasped at the sight of her friends with the Gessen squad near the lobby door frame completely covered in bruises.

"I agree with Katsuragi-san you may have an advantage but we won't give in easily." Ikaruga smiled.

"Yeah!" Hibari nodded determined.

"I will bury you." Yagyuu smiled with a cold tone.

"Um I what?" Asuka gulped.

"It seems I'm not the only one with rivals then." Yumi smiled.

"Yumi-san we won't back off either." the Gessen girls resounded.

"I knew that from the start." Yumi smiled.

"But who brought you guys here even if the location was just told to Michael?" Asuka asked.

"Because they had me." Leaf sitting was atop of Asuka's head as he crossed his arms.

"Aww Minori thinks that monkey is cute." Minori cooed.

"Hibari thinks that too." Hibari giggled.

"Who are you?" Asuka asked.

"I am Leaf Michael's summoning beast but in a hybrid form." Leaf smiled, "And I was sent here to help your team save you."

"Michael really did that?" Asuka asked.

"Yes and now all my memories will flow for him so please relax." Leaf smiled, "Oh and girls I can't wait to see who'll win good luck!" Leaf disappeared in a puff of smoke as the chakra controlling his time on earth went back to Michael.

On the building rooftop Michael still avoided Kyofu's ravenous attacks with a little power left to barely last him another minute.

"So is this really the power of the prodigy pathetic, I'll just end that rumor with this final blow!" Kyofu charges at Michael with his staff as he was about to slam it straight to the skull. Michael awaited for impact until he suddenly felt more like himself.

"Hyah!" Kyofu growled as his staff hit absolutely nothing but air, "Huh?" He looked side to side until looks behind himself to see the back of Michael's head.

"What's this?" Michael looked at his hands while crying, "Thank goodness she's okay and she even said what I felt about her too, I'm so glad I think I can finally fight with no regrets holding me back."

 _'How did he get behind me so fast did he run back or even flash step to dodge?" Kyofu gulped then thought of the final solution, 'No he moved forward passing me before I attacked meaning he grew faster, w-was he holding back this entire time.'_

Suddenly a light chuckle was coming from Michael's mouth as Kiriya gave a lax smile as Kyofu began to sweat in fear.

"So you wanted a prodigy huh?" Michael asked with fierce eyes staring at Kyofu, "Well you've just got one."

* * *

 **Next Chapter- Hanzo's Prodigy vs. Gessen's Perfectionist Pt. 2**

* * *

 **Thanks for reading guys and please see the Polls in my profile and vote to see which girl you think is best. Well anyways I hoped you enjoy the chapter and I hope to see you al again!**

 **I'm Out so Peace Out!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Prodigy vs Perfectionist part 2**

* * *

On the rooftop of the current battlefield Michael stood in front of Kyofu with a new pressure around him, it was both terrifying but also calm. Kyofu was conflicted by the sudden change of personality but continued to keep up a straight face as a few beads of sweat rolled down his face, and he wasn't the only one too once Kiriya looked closely at Michael through his determined expression and smile the both still saw those dark eyes that may have seemed to have gleamed brighter with a malicious intent...

 _'Asuka-san loves me? She loves me?, ShelovesmeShelovesmeShelovesme!" Michael grinned maniacally as the memories Leaf transferred to him mended with his. The memories which were supposed to give him the determination to win with a stable backfired as a dark intent changed everything, 'If she loves me then I have to eradicate the person who did this.' Michael looks at Kyofu with one eye as the other looks around the former image Michael once took changed dramatically as it looked like he was replaced by a Psycho._

 _'What just happened, its like he's a totally new person then before.' Kyofu gulped then shook his head, 'No this must be an act so he can intimidate me!' Kyofu readied his staff, 'If I can just focus and attack in one point I can end this fight in no time at all.'_

Michael simply stared at the man then wiped his lip with his functional arm then smiled, "Your interesting I was only using a 3rd of my power but you were still able to keep me down for a while, but that's it for your turn because now I'm gonna take the reins now."

"Stop screwing around you know full well that you've been fighting your best and I can clearly see your arm won't be in use for a while." Kyofu glared.

"Huh this?" Michael tilts his head then looks at his right arm, "Oh I an fix this." Michael puts his left hand on his right arm's elbow and puts force into pulling and squeezing the bones in the appendage. Kyofu gasped in shock as he watched do this nerve racking scene with no expression except for a smile.

"There." Michael sighed, "It's not hospital material but it'll last 3 hours before it goes limp again."

 _'H-he didn't even flinch when doing that just what the hell is this guy?' Kyofu gasped._

"If you intend to stand there I might just come after you." Michael smiled.

"Huh?" Kyofu stepped back and froze in place then growled, "No, you won't get the best of me!" Kyofu charges at Michael and uses a wide variety of attacks consisting of thrusting or swinging his staff aiming for his head. But each attack was dodged with no trouble as Michael simply smiled and continued dodging the staff's aim. Kyofu grinded his teeth frustrated that his perfectly executed strikes were easily dodged. But calming down for just one second he saw another horrific sight just before his staff was about the crash down into Michael's shoulder the latter moves before the movement is made.

 _'He's reading my attacks?' Kyofu's eyes widened._

"Your open!" Michael's fist suddenly came in contact with Kyofu's chest forcing the man into the air and coughing a large amount of blood. Kyofu couldn't move his body once in the air or breathe in particular, he tried to do a back fall step but he just couldn't move until he hit the ground...

 ***THUD!***

"*Gasp!*" Kyofu then sat up and gasped for air.

"I guess that was my first hit on you, not that'll matter anyways." Michael gave a mischievous chuckle.

 _'That punch looked normal, but felt like getting hit with a sledgehammer just what is this guy?' Kyofu stood up balancing himself on his staff._

"Well this has been fun and all but I have to end this along with you." Michael bowed.

"End it? You would think that I would let you!?" Kyofu shouted, but then Michael wasn't standing in the spot he originated since he stood directly next to him.

"This match was okay but your still..." Michael chopped the back of Kyofu's neck causing the man to fall forward completely paralyzed, "Out of my league." Michael grabbed Kyofu by the hair and threw him against the gates surrounding the roof's ledges.

Looking over at Kyofu while putting his hand over his eyes Michael gave a maniacal laugh as he said, "Oh **** White haired kids are really dynamic!"

"Gurgh!" Kyofu coughs a small spurt of blood, "I can't m-move!"

"Good that's the point of my attack." Michael walked towards the man holding his staff with a tight grip in his hand as it dragged on the concrete ground.

"Gugh!" Kyofu gritted his teeth.

"Now are you prepared to die or will you forfeit?" Michael looked up at the moon sky with a smile.

"Grr! I'll never surrend-Agh!" Kyofu was met with a staff to the gut as he releases a medium amount of blood from between his teeth.

"Good." Michael swings the staff at the man's side then his right shoulder and finally thrusts it at Kyofu's right arm.

"Yaargh!" Kyofu screamed in pain as the pinned staff still remained on his arm, "Huh?"

"It seems I've gotten a great idea." Michael chuckled, "It's only fair if I do this an arm for an arm similar to an eye for an eye." Michael puts pressure on the staff as it crushes Kyofu's bone and muscles slowly. Kiriya sensei watched with no felt expression for either Michael's or Kyofu's sides he was just the observer only meant to end the fight when one concedes to the winner or one dies by the winner.

 ***Crack!* *Snap!* *Crack!***

"Aaaaagh!" Kyofu wailed in pain as loud as his throat can scream. As the pressure was finally released Kyofu's arm limply fell to his side.

"Now will you surrender to me?" Michael said calmly.

"N-never." Kyofu mumbled.

"Hehe!" Michael grew a demented toothy smile which was able to gain a shocked look from Kiriya's face. Never before has Michael grew a face like that he would usually be calm and collected similar to him but now this face seemed to have been a face of twisted serial killer.

"Hehe...hahahaahahahaHAHAHA!" Michael laughed with sheer loose mentality as he stepped back, "Great then not that it would matter I would've killed you either way!" Michael laughed.

"What?" Kiriya gasped about to step in and stop his pupil.

"Sit back, observers don't interrupt the match." Michael grinned looking back at Kiriya who stood down and simply sighed. Was he about to lose another student to not an enemy but to his own mind.

"I'll give you a satisfying death then by using my strongest Secret Ninja Art!" Michael widened his legs and gripped his right fist and said, **"Secret Ninja Art:..."** Suddenly a green energy envelops Michael's fist but suddenly a sudden burst exploded from it as it changes from the color green to red. The red energy glows brighter and brighter by every second the attack is charged.

"No." Kiriya gasped clenching his fist.

 **"King Beast Fist!"** Michael charges at Kyofu while cocking back his energy covered fist.

"I-I f-failed you master and everyone s-sorry." Kyofu closed his eyes and sheds a tear as his nearing death approached.

"Die!" Michael was about to fire the fist directly at the man's face but something held him back, it wasn't something binding him back hell he could probably throw what's there with no problem but something prevented him mentally. Looking over his shoulders Michael saw an amazing sight to him it was Asuka-san hugging him tightly.

"Please stop this!" Asuka cried.

"Asuka-san your okay?" Michael smiled, "I'm great, but could you release me I have to kill this guy."

"What kill?" Asuka gasped shocked to hear Michael say those words.

"Yeah he kidnapped you so I want to kill him until not even his soul will remain." Michael smiled as he looked back at Asuka with his bloody face, "I'm doooing it for you." Michael's dark eyes fit well with his words scaring Asuka more than before.

"What will you do?" Asuka asked wanting to see what was in Michael's head right now.

"Well since your here I don't have to hold back the punch and let him die a slow death by falling alongside the fence to the concrete ground below where his skull will crack open releasing his splattered Gray Matter." Michael explained in great detail.

"Quick hurry!" Yumi cried as she and the Gessen Ninjas tried to retrieve Kyofu's injured body.

"What do you think you all are doing!" Michael growled trying to move but remembered he might hurt Asuka-san in the process, "Asuka-san please release me!"

"No!" Asuka cried out.

"Why are you all here I didn't ask for back up?" Kyofu trembled, "Let me die in honor."

"No we won't leave you to die a death like that live." Yumi growled.

"Onii-chan please don't think like that!" Minori pleaded.

"This battle is over the win goes to you Hanzo students for today." Yumi declared.

"What are you all doing this isn't the way I wanted to lose." Kyofu coughed.

"Don't strain yourself." Yozakura warned.

"We're heading back to the academy right now so let us tend to you there." Shiki said.

"Your not going anywhere I have to kill him!" Michael screamed.

"Michael-kun no!" Asuka yelled.

"Release me!" Michael growled looking back at Asuka.

"No your not acting like your usual self!" Asuka retorted.

"I am now release me Asuka-san!" Michael growled.

"No Michael-kun your becoming a maniac!" Asuka spun Michael around and slapped him across the cheek, looking at Michael's shocked expression Asuka waited for a reaction.

"Your not Asuka-san." Michael gripped his slapped cheek.

"What?" Asuka gasped until the unexpected happened Michael kicked Asuka back onto the ground.

"Asuka-san would never call me those words or hit me like that, your a fake trying to delude me." Michael approaches Asuka with a kunai, "I'll kill you..."

"M-Michael-kun stop it!" Asuka crawled back, "It's me can't you see!?"

"Asuka-san is that really you?" Michael asked easily convinced, "Why are you inside this fake?"

"Fake?" Asuka gulped.

"I see so in order to free you then I have to open the fake that's it!" Michael gave a demented smile as he held up his kunai.

"Michael-kun what are you saying?" Asuka trembled in fear.

"Don't worry Asuka-san keep screaming so I can find you in your prison." Michael approached Asuka.

"Michael stop this nonsense!" Kiriya screamed but Michael simply ignored him.

"Now release her!" Michael lunged at Asuka ready to stab the latter.

"Michael-kun!" Ikaruga and the rest of the Hanzou Girls flashed in front of Asuka and opened their arms out protecting her.

"Everyone!" Asuka gasped.

"Huh?' Michael stops himself.

"Michael what are you doing?" Katsuragi growled.

"What happened to you Michael-kun?" Ikaruga gasped.

"Michael-senpai...please stop..." Yagyuu frowned.

"Your scaring Hibari Michael-senpai." Hibari sniffed.

"No..." Michael stepped back and shook his head, "Your all are preventing me from saving Asuka-san?"

"We're preventing you from ending her life!" Katsuragi yelled.

"You don't understand, wait your fakes too but your stuck in them and can't get out." Michael grinned.

"Huh?" Hibari trembled.

"Don't worry I'll release you too." Michael pulls out two kunai, "Please everyone be patient as I help free you from your prisons." Michael maniacally laughed.

"Michael-senpai?" Yagyuu grew a cold sweat.

"I'll end you all with one blow." Michael walks toward the ninja with a killing intent around him. It will be a swift cut through each of them no mistakes, well how could he it would already be over if he starts by slitting their throats. Suddenly Michael's movement stopped as his arms were raised in the air by two others.

"Grr!" Mihael struggled, "Let me go dammit!" Michael looked over his shoulders to glare at the one responsible, Asuka's Grandfather. The old man's grip was painful as Michael couldn't move an inch.

"Michael forgive me but you must rest." Hanzo closed his eyes and bowed his head. As suddenly a approaching Kiriya approaches Michael and lands a strong fist against his gut instantly knocking the teen away from consciousness.

"Damm...it." Michael's eyes rolled back as he closed his eyes and fell away from consciousness. Relaxing after the psychotic ninja passes out the ninja breathe out of fear as they appear to be safe now.

"That was scary!" Hibari cried.

"It was if he was a monster." Katsuragi panted.

"Girls..." Hanzo said seriously earning their attention.

"Grandfather?" Asuka asked.

"The thing you just saw right now wasn't the one you knew was Michael..." Hanzo sighed.

"Sir are you sure to explain his..?" Kiriya gasped as Hanzo nodded.

"Yes they should know of his deadly instincts." Hanzo looked down at his pupil with great sadness.

"Instincts?" Ikaruga asked.

"Hanzo-sama." Yumi walked up to the old man.

"Yes you are permitted to leave." Hanzo nodded.

"Thank you I'll tell me grandfather this information later." Yumi bowed while walking back to her squad.

"So he just went berserk because of me?" Kyofu sighed and looked at the Hanzo team with sincerity, "How disgraceful of me to do that act, if he ever wakes up I'll come back to challenge him."

"That will be based on Michael-kun's will." Kiriya explained.

"I see." Kyofu sighed as Yozakura and Murakumo carried him by the arms and used their flashy speed to disappear along with Shiki and Minori. The last member remaining was Yumi who looked at Asuka with a sad frown.

"I'm sorry." Yumi nodded and disappeared in a flash.

"Yumi-san..." Asuka sighed.

"Hanzo-sama what caused Michael-senpai to go...you know." Yagyuu looked down.

"I'll explain back at my home, after treating Michael's wounds." Hanzo explained.

"We understand." The Girls nodded completely understanding as everyone began to leave the premises to Asuka's home. From atop another roof a dark figure watched and turned on his cellphone and spoke, "A new reaction occurred this time, do I capture it?"

"No observe a little more before you engage it, he still isn't complete for the ritual to take full effect." a voice said.

"Right, I will take closer observation later on." The figure responded.

* * *

 **Next Chapter- Are you all hiding something from me?**

* * *

 **Thanks for reading guys and if you thought Yandere Michael was um a psychotic Freak please review and give me your opinion since I worked really hard to bring him out.**

 **Well anyways whose those two at the end?**

 **What the hell is wrong with Michael?**

 **And Why am I telling you this? Find out next time!**

 **I'm Out so Peace Out!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Are you all hiding something from me?**

* * *

In the Hanzo Residence Asuka was carrying a tray of tea and cookies up to the guest room where Michael currently stayed in. She has been feeding the unconscious teen for about 2 weeks, maybe what happened during his fight wore him out after changing into...that frightful version of himself. She was told to distance herself away from the teen when he's conscious for a while by Kiriya-sensei and her grandfather. But since Michael has been unconscious then that would mean that her order was useless against that logic and she could continue to keep taking care of the teen, Asuka did a trade-off with her other friends by times of the day in the morning it would be her turn and next it would be Ikaruga-san and so on. Walking up to the door Asuka reaches out for the doorknob still hesitant for every time she enters.

Opening the door she walks into the plain old room where Michael laid in a bed with a calm face as he drifted into sleep. Asuka smiled and said, "Michael-kun you're so cute when your asleep." She pulled up a chair near the bed and puts a cookie near Michael's mouth as the teen opens his mouth and eats the cookie like a squirrel by taking small bites. Asuka simply giggled at the sight.

"So cute!" Asuka cooed as she continued to feed Michael.

 _'I just can't believe he would ever change and be like that.' Asuka thought and still trembled remembering the last act Michael was about to do to her and her friends. Her view on him would have been changed drastically if her Grandfather did not explain Michael's issue of emotion._

Turning over to face Asuka, Michael mumbled gibberish while sleeping until the words, "Asuka you idiot you can't eat all the futomaki rolls yourself..." Michael snored as Asuka smiled enjoying that her friend was dreaming about her until more words came out, "Ikaruga-san you don't have to feed me, Katsuragi-san please stop pressing yourself against me, Yagyuu and Hibari I will don't worry about eating too much you two are always cute together..."

Asuka was shocked by the other comments of her friends then sadly smiles to herself, she couldn't help but feel saddened she had been a grouped with the others Michael would now dream about. She then gasped and realized that she just basically thought that she wanted Michael to only dream of her only. Blushing and stopping herself from thinking anymore about her inner jealous feelings. Feeling kind of curious Asuka leans in close to Michael's face and felt his soft breathing on her skin, she wondered how it felt for Michael when he kissed her during his sleep. But if she were to kiss would she understand?

Hoping to test it out Asuka leans in closer to Michael's face inch by inch until her lips were just a few seconds away from touching each other until the sound of the door opening was heard. Asuka quickly panicked and stood up straight and stood to the side of the bed with a guilty expression. Upon Ikaruga walking in she caught sight of the flustered Asuka and simply giggled. Since it was now her turn she can now take care of the weakened teen.

"Asuka-san you can leave Michael-kun into my care." Ikaruga smiled.

"Oh right." Asuka walks out the room and turns back and says, "Oh and Ikaruga make sure to..." Asuka stops to look back into the halfway closed doors to see red gleaming eyes directed at her, this caused the poor shinobi to tremble and sweat bullets at the sight.

"It's okay Asuka-san I already know everything that you've done for Michael-kun so relax and have fun." Ikaruga said in a pissed off but sweet tone, even though Ikaruga said those very words Asuka knew she meant, 'Stay out

 _'S-she knows!' Asuka gulped, nodded and walked to her own room not trying to incur the wrath of her senior._

Inside the guest room Ikaruga walks to the side of Michael's bed and simply smiles at the sleeping teen and even strokes the side of his cheek and then his hair. She was wanting to spend some alone time with him but due to his challenge it was put off until now. She brought in chocolates Michael could eat once he woke up but couldn't shake off the feeling the chefs at her home did something once they heard she wanted to give it to a special person of hers.

But resuming her regular action Ikaruga kept stroking Michael's cheek until a light reaction from the soft petting has caused Michael's eye's to twitch as he opens them to see Ikaruga. Ikaruga quickly stumbles back and falls on her butt as Michael sits up in bed and looks around his surrounding.

"Ikaruga-san..." Michael scratched the back of his head, "What happened?"

"M-Michael-kun your awake?" Ikaruga asked getting on all fours and crawling to the bedside.

"Yeah but what did I do yesterday?" Michael scratched his head, "I know I accepted a challenge and sent Leaf to help you guys rescue Asuka but that's it."

"I see but we did rescue Asuka-san and you defeated your challenger with no qualms at all." Ikaruga smiled.

"I know but I don't remember how I won." Michael looked at his hands with a sad expression, "Is there something that I missed?"

"No don't over think it." Ikaruga smiled and shook her head.

 _'This must be a side effect of his emotion's going berserk Master Hanzo forewarned us not to push the matter anymore or he may go out of control again.' Ikaruga thought as she picks up the box of chocolates and pulls it out for Michael to see._

"Here its a gift that I asked the chef's at my home to make you please enjoy." Ikaruga handed Michael the box of chocolates and bowed.

"Chocolates huh well this is actually the first time I received a box of chocolates from someone other than Asuka." Michael smiled and looks to Ikaruga, "Thank you Ikaruga-san this is a great present."

Blushing to herself as she looks away covering her mouth with her thumb Ikaruga said, "Your welcome and please don't call me Ikaruga-san all the with the honorific term just call me whatever you want."

"Huh?" Michael questioned.

"You always call Asuka-san without the honorific and I think it would put less strain if you just call me Ikaruga." Ikaruga said hiding her red cheeks.

"Okay if you want I'll just say your name Ikaruga." Michael smiled as Ikaruga gasped then started to tremble in embarrassment.

"G-good and from now on I'll call you just M-Michael understood?" Ikaruga stuttered.

"Clearly." Michael nodded and laid back down in bed only to sigh as the moment just passed for another one to occur. Michael simply sat up to show his current purple shirt and black shorts as he scratches his head completely irritated by the pillow.

"What is it?" Ikaruga asked.

"It's just that this pillow is too rough to move my neck around and is preventing me from resting." Michael sighed. Ikaruga pondered over the pillow and herself and finally came to a solution and tried to put on a serious attitude but still had a large blush across her face.

"Michael use my lap to comfort yourself." Ikaruga said boldly.

"Say what?" Michael's eyes widened.

"I-I mean my lap can be used as a substitute for your pillow, I mean if you don't mind." Ikaruga said.

"Um okay thank you..." Michael gave a little blush and looks way as he gets up from bed and sit on the ground so he could have more room to lay down on Ikaruga's lap. Following after Ikaruga sat down with both her legs under her.

"You may begin if you want?" Ikaruga stutters.

"R-right." Michael nodded as he lays his head on Ikaruga's lap while looking away from her. This caused both Michael and Ikaruga to blush obscenely while avoiding eye contact from each other.

"So are you fine?" Ikaruga asks.

"Yep." Michael said.

"Are you uncomfortable?" Ikaruga asks.

"Nuh-uh." Michael said with beady eyes, "I actually feel comfortable laying here you have soft legs." Ikaruga took the compliment and lightly blushed as she looks down to see the looking away Michael holding in air into one cheek, she couldn't help but giggle at the usual calm guy's rare moment of adorableness.

"Hey..." Michael said.

"Huh?" Ikaruga asks.

"Why did you come and take care of me, Asuka would have usually stayed in my room for a while before going so why?" Michael asked.

"Well I was worried, and why did you ask about Asuka-san?" Ikaruga smiled.

"Because she's my childhood friend and I worry for the idiot or she'll hurt herself." Michael sighed.

"So do you just worry and cherish Asuka-san the most?" Ikaruga asked with a sad smile.

"I do but its kind of natural to cherish a group of people you like evenly, even if if they don't cherish you back." Michael explained.

"You cherish everyone?" Ikaruga asks.

"Of course if I didn't then why would I try and get to know you all, I like you because your kind and a great role model for Asuka and the others, so please keep an eye on her." Michael smiled.

"U-um right." Ikaruga nodded.

Finally passing the awkward moment Michael picks himself up and sighs he starts to scratch his head thinking of something. Ikaruga begins to wonder what he was doing and said, "Michael what's wrong?"

"Thinking of a way to repay you for what you just did for me." Michael said.

"No it's not necessary it's really oka-" Ikaruga began until Michael snapped his fingers.

"I got it, I'll let you ask for anything you want from me and I won't hesitate to do it." Michael smiled.

"Anything?" Ikaruga says to herself.

"Yep just say it." Michael smiles.

"Well...could you um hold me." Ikaruga asks as Michael immediately sits on the bed side and opens out his arms.

"Okay come on." Michael smiled as Ikaruga blushes at the sight, was she supposed to sit on Michael's lap? No she couldn't do it but would it not seem strange to not go with her own request. Maybe if she waited a little more than she can come up with a plan to ev...! But to her surprise Michael stood up and walked over to the girl and picks her up in the bridal position and walks her to the bed and puts her on his lap.

"M-Michael what are you-?" Ikaruga stuttered until Michael hugs below the waist pushing her head into his chest. Ikaruga couldn't move from the spot she was just put into it's not like she couldn't move its just that she didn't want to move...

"Thank you Ikaruga." Michael whispers into Ikaruga's ear earning a little cute yelp from the girl, resting for about 35 minutes Ikaruga has gotten comfortable with Michael to the point she's embracing him back now enjoying the warmth he emitted.

"Michael you're so warm." Ikaruga sighs in relief.

"I do? I guess I really don't feel myself as a warm person but I guess it means I really am weak and exhausted from my fight." Michael smiled.

"Yeah but Michael I have a question to ask." Ikaruga looks at the teen.

"Ask away." Michael said.

"Well I just want know who do you-?" Ikaruga was interrupted with the door slamming wide open revealing a grinning Katsuragi.

"Hey Michael-kun your Katsu-nee will take care of you in no time..." Katsuragi loud announcement was interrupted by the sight of Michael hugging Ikaruga closely. Blushing brightly Ikaruga didn't take this surprise well and so she reacts by pushing Michael down into bed and continues to hold him tightly.

"Michael is still tired so I have to continue taking care of him." Ikaruga tried to gain a little more time with her crush.

"I'm sorry but your turn is up because a whole 2 hours already passed." Katsuragi chuckled.

"Oh my it did?" Ikaruga sighed in disappointment and stood up, "I will then take my leave." Ikaruga turns to Michael and bows and said, "Farewell Michael I hope you have a nice day."

"You too." Michael smiled.

Ikaruga walks off towards the exit trying to keep up her cool status around Katsuragi, but as she passes the door she then felt a smirk play across Katsuragi's lips. Not wanting to gain concern from Michael she just ignored the wrong feeling at continued to leave the room. Upon closing the door Katsuragi closes in on Michael while the latter simply gulped in fear.

"S-so Katsuragi-san what do you want to do we can talk or play a game called Personal Spaces the one whose the farthest from the other wins and...ooff!" Michael was suddenly startled by Katsuragi who pins him down into the bed.

"I'm sorry but we're gonna play a game of mine it's called who can strip faster the one whose down to their underwear or nude wins." Katsuragi teased as she lifts Michael's shirt off his body revealing his muscular upper half.

"What, n-no please stop this." Michael gulped trying to crawl away.

"I can't must keep going and I guess what's left is the shorts if I'm not wrong?" Katsuragi reaches out for Michael's shorts and begins to pull them down until a hand grabs her by the wrist stopping her from continuing with the action.

"Look Katsuragi I've tried to be lenient about this for some time but I can't handle this much harassment now." Michael spins around and suddenly pins Katsuragi down onto the bed while showing resistance for the first time.

"Michael-kun?" Katsuragi gasps then grins, "Come on Michael-kun if you're trying to take me here then do it!"

"Quit it I'm not playing I'm dead serious." Michael growled.

"What?" Katsuragi questions with widened eyes.

"Do you realize when you tease me I always get hurt or in conflict with others and it usually makes me suffer so I'll just ask it now do you like to see me suffer or is there another reason just tell me and I will understand?" Michael asks.

"I don't know what you mean." Katsuragi looks away while.

"Oi don't play games there has to be a reason, you've been constantly teasing or forcing me to fondle you when you can fondle Asuka or the others." Michael sighed, "Why can't you just tell me and be truthful like Asuka?" after hearing the sentence Katsuragi then grew a fierce glare at Michael and struggles to move out of it.

"What are you doing?" Michael asks.

"Let go of me!" Katsuragi growls trying to break from Michael's grasp.

"Calm down and just tell me why you harass me!" Michael exclaimed and used his strength and body weight to pin down Katsuragi, even if she starts to shake the entire bed she won't ever break this pin.

"I said let me go dammit, I can't believe I even tried!" Katsuragi growled now kicking the bed with her powerful legs eventually beating the mattress until the springs literally started to break by the sheer impact of her kicks.

"Katsuragi-san what's wrong with you?" Michael asks.

"Me? Katsuragi stops her struggle and glares at Michael with anger and somewhat sad eyes, "There's nothing wrong with me you're the problem here!" Michael gasped as Katsuragi continued, "All you've said is Asuka this and Asuka that while you have someone like me in front of you, you don't even consider to look at me or say anything about me all the time only when we're alone!" Katsuragi looks away while trying to hold back some tears.

"It's not true I don't always talk about Asuka." Michael said calmly trying not to look like the bad guy as it is.

"Yes you do you always talk about her like she's a prize r a trophy!" Katsuragi cried, "And I'm sick of trying to hide it like everyone else, its like you only see her instead of the others or yourself."

"I..." Michael looks away.

"And if you wanted to know why I harass you it's because I just wanted you to notice me to-!" Katsuragi was immediately shut up by the contact of Michael kissing her. She opens her eyes in shock and couldn't help but calm down by the embrace of the pair of lips. Slowly melting into it Katsuragi's shoulders were no longer tensed. As Michael pulled away from the lip lock he looks down at Katsuragi with a sad smile.

"I promised to never do that but I couldn't help it, please forgive me for being so insensitive to you for this long I guess I really am single-minded from time to time." Michael smiled sheepishly as Katsuragi stared at him with a slight blush and a dreamy gaze.

"Michael-kun..." Katsuragi cooed as she reaches reached for Michael's hand and puts it on her left breast.

"H-hey I thought we just discussed this!?" Michael exclaimed then realized what she meant by the touch, he could feel her rapid heart beat in his hand as it could be felt like someone playing the drums on a single beat, "Katsuragi-san your?"

"I'll let you have my consent do what you want with me." Katsuragi smiled dreamily.

"Um okay I can clearly see where this is going!" Michael quickly sits up on his knees and places his hands on his legs while looking away and hiding a small blush of embarrassment.

"Hehe I knew it was a long shot." Katsuragi sat up and looks at Michael and said, "Thanks for that and sorry if I did pushed you pass your limit like that.""

"Don't worry about it." Michael puts on his light purple t-shirt and sighs, "Now can you get off my bed?"

"Hmmm no because you still need to repay me for causing a cute girl like myself for breaking down like that." Katsuragi sits next to Michael and leans her head on his shoulder, "So you're gonna take care of me and let me stay like this until my time here is up."

"That's drastically harsh then harassing me, my body will ache after a few minutes if I did this." Michael tried to persuade the girl to not allowing this action.

"If you have a problem with it then we can do something else and we are already in bed together so..." Katsuragi trails off.

"Enjoy your rest." Michael groaned as Katsuragi did just that.

After about an hour and a half Michael finally woke Katsuragi up with his right arm and nudged the girl awake. Getting with a startle Katsuragi wipes her eyes clean as she exaggerates a yawn.

Michael however couldn't relax both his legs were asleep from sitting on top of them for a long period. Katsuragi then gets off the bed and turns to Michael and gives him a big grin.

"Well I guess my time here is up." Katsuragi smiled.

"Katsu-san please don't tell Asuka about my gratitude kiss or she'll just scold and torture me like before.

"I promise only if you promise me one thing?" Katsuragi smirked and grew closer to Michael.

"Yeah..." Michael gulped.

"Remember you always have friends who'll help you, so don't bother to call me or the others for help." Katsuragi explains still remembering the event which occurred the other day.

"Oh of course." Michael smiled and nodded.

"Good well later." Katsuragi leaves the room with an extra sway to her hips trying to entice Michael to which it surprisingly almost works. She turns around to look at Michael and says, "Just call me if you ever want to claim this prize at anytime." Katsuragi kissed her hand and blew it at Michael who simply sighed and shook his head.

"Tease..." Michael groaned as Katsuragi giggled and closed the door.

Out in the hallway stood Ikaruga who was still surprisingly there, Katsuragi would've asked why she was still here but she knew the reason so she simply chuckled.

"Did you forget something?" Katsuragi chuckled.

"Yes and I just happened to have forgotten my bag near the door, and I was able to listen to that act you just put on." Ikaruga said with a hint of jealousy.

"Oh did well half of it was an act but I really did mean what I was saying and even the tears were real." Katsuragi said with half lidded eyes and a grin, "But I think I'm getting a lead to winning this even when it just begun."

"Don't talk like you're the first I got close enough too so both of us are on equal footing." Ikaruga growled.

"I see your really interested in this are you just in it to just win or do you really care that much for the guy?" Katsuragi grinned.

"As much as I want to win I also care for Michael and wish to gain his affection!" Ikaruga announced.

"Good I needed a rival in this or things might get boring!" Katsuragi and Ikaruga glared at each other until the door to the guest room opens revealing an irritated Michael wearing a pair of black headphones.

"Could you two keep it down your too loud that I can't even hear my music." Michael groaned and covered his right eye with his right hand.

"Um sorry!" Both girls bowed to their superior as Michael closes the door, suddenly footsteps were heard coming down the hall both girls looked down to only gasp at the sight of the visitor.

"You!?" The girls gasped.

In the guest room Michael focused on reading his book while listening to music, he was unaware of the standing human being next to his bed. Seeing a shadow loom over him Michael looks up to see someone he would never have thought to see, it was Kyofu and he was glaring down at him with such rage. Michael quickly jumped up and pressed himself on the wall.

"It's you!?" Michael gasped as he tried to find something to defend himself with, he didn't have his scroll on him due to someone stripping it off his person during his temporary state of a coma.

"Hey listen I'm not here to kill you...at least not today." Kyofu sighed he wore a white jacket, a blue shirt, black jeans and white sneakers one of his arms had a cast covering it as bandages tightened the broken arm from the inside. And in his right hand was a bag of what looked like sushi and shaved ice.

"What Is that?" Michael asked.

"Its food now take it." Kyofu said coldly.

"It looks suspicious." Michael raised an eyebrow.

"Take it. Eat it. and Choke on it." Kyofu growled seriously.

"On the other hand I guess it won't hurt to take it." Michael took the plastic bag and saw that the sushi inside was premium flavored, "Cool this must've been expensive."

"It was you owe 50,000 yen." Kyofu said.

"Oh sorry." Michael sweatdropped then said, "And thank you for this."

"Don't give me your sympathy, Yumi forced me to do this and apologize for our interference in your lives, I honestly don't care about whether you eat or not so Yumi just gave me the Shaved Ice to say sorry." Kyofu sighed.

"But then why did you get me sushi?" Michael asked.

"I got it since you might hate it like others who can't accept its fresh taste." Kyofu looked away.

 _'He may not show it but he did actually care to check on me so...' Michael thought._

"You know what I think I'll enjoy it anyways I'm Michael Sarutobi nice to meet you." Michael held out his hand.

"What the hell are you doing?" Kyofu growled.

"I want to give you a hand shake." Michael smiled until Kyofu slapped his hand out-of-the-way.

"Get one thing straight I still want to kill you but now I'm not strong enough to do it, but next time I will end you and prove that Master Kurokage is the better ninja." Kyofu explained.

"Right I'll accept a challenge you have to offer at anytime." Michael nodded.

"Hmph!" Kyofu closed his eyes then opened one of them and looked at Michael, "Aren't you going to eat?"

"Huh oh right." Michael began to eat the sushi and shaved ice he was given with enjoyment. Kyofu watched with a neutral and relieved stare and made sure to stay alert for anything, this caused him to sense 4 presences near the door and throw 4 shuriken into the 2 hinges thus collapsing the door and revealing an eavesdropping Ikaruga, Katsuragi, Yagyuu, and Hibari.

"What the?" Michael looked up to see the fours who look up to see that they've been caught.

"Oh Michael-kun we were just curious is all." Katsuragi chuckled.

"Yeah don't mind us Michael." Ikaruga giggled nervously.

"Hibari likes spying on Michael-senpai!" Hibari giggled.

"...Yaoi." Yagyuu commented as both Katsuragi and Ikaruga simply shut their underclassmen up by covering their mouths.

"This visit has proven troublesome, I'll take my leave." Kyofu stood up then remembered something important and handed Michael 6 vouchers for the hot springs, "Yumi wants me to tell you they will be here next Friday so you'd best come or else." Kyofu then used a hand sign to disappear in a puff of smoke.

"*Cough!* Man what is up with smoke bombs?" Katsuragi complained.

"It is commonly used by ninja to make a hasty retreat." Ikaruga coughed.

"And hey Hibari and Yagyuu why did you go and blow our cover like that?" Katsuragi growled.

"Because we were already caught." Yagyuu remained stoic as ever.

"And Hibari doesn't like to lie!" Hibari giggled.

This turned into a full-blown argument between the girls as they began to complain and whine to each other about the event that occurred. Covering his ears Michael knew he couldn't rest here anymore, walking past the distracted girls he walks down the hallway into Asuka's room and simply looks around the dark room to see a sleeping Asuka in bed.

"This will do." Michael lays down next to the slumbering Asuka and begins to rest himself near her. Opening her eyes Asuka looks to her right to see the Conked out Michael laying next to her and simply smiled and wrapped her blanket around the sleeping ninja and moved closer to him as she lays her head near his chest.

"Sleep tight Michael-kun." Asuka smiled as the two friends fell into a warm deep slumber.

* * *

 **Next Chapter- Being Hibari's Prince for the day!?**

* * *

 **Thanks for reading the chapter guys and I hope you enjoyed the chapter and the one's to come in the future. And if you guys wanted to see the scene of Michael's emotional sickness then you'll have to wait for a later chapter.**

 **Well anyways I'm out so Peace Out!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Being Hibari's Prince for the day?**

* * *

In Hanzou Academy's Ninja Classroom Michael was teaching Hibari a separate lesson from the others. It was his first day since his leave to rest so he decided to teach his friends nice and slow without physical contact whatsoever. But ever since he came back he felt a change in the girls they seemed to have paid more attention on him for some reason. Seeing it as nothing Michael didn't mind it and continued with his normal life.

"Okay Hibari-san I want to teach you something." Michael smiled holding up two fists forward in front of Hibari who sat in her desk.

"What is it Michael-senpai?" Hibari asked a little happy Michael was focusing his attention on her alone since she was always with Yagyuu when engaging the teen.

"Its a game of guess and I want you to guess which hand has this coin." Michael shows her the coin, "Okay?"

"Yes senpai Hibari will guess the best as she can." Hibari giggled.

"Good now watch." Michael flipped the coin into the air and caught it with his right hand and thrusts both fists out, "Now which hand did I catch the coin with?"

"It was easy Hibari saw you use your right hand!" Hibari points to Michael's right hand to which Michael revealed the coin.

"Correct." Michael smiled then flipped the coin once again catching it with his right hand, "Now guess again."

"Right!" Hibari points to Michael's right hand.

"Nope." Michael revealed the coin wasn't in he chosen hand then showed his left hand with the gold coin in it.

"What?" Hibari gasped, "But Hibari saw it go to your right hand?"

"I know but sometimes you need to follow more then just your eyes." Michael walks up to Hibari and sits next to her, "Trust your instinct."

"Instinct?" Hibari tilts her head.

"Hahaha yes your instincts." Michael laughed while patting the 1st years head, "If you focus on sight you may not fully see what's going on around you so trust your instincts or senses."

"Okay!" Hibari nodded the asked, "But how did you move the coin from the right to left hand?"

"Easy I hid 2 coins under my sleeves so I can make trades offs when I catch the coin." Michael slid the two coins off his arms and into his hands.

"Oh Michael-senpai that's dirty!" Hibari cried.

"Haha I guess my ninja animal represents me after all huh?" Michael chuckled sheepishly suddenly Mochi pops up from the inside of Michael's hair and lands on the table in front of them.

"Aww Mochi-chan is so cute!" Hibari cooed.

"Yeah..." Michael smiled then realized something his pockets were somewhat lighter he checked and saw that his wallet was taken away from him. Looking at Mochi who held the wallet Michael reached out to grab the monkey who jumped off the desk and ran away.

"But sometimes he can be just as mischievous as me, come back here you cowardly simian!" Michael hissed and chased after the monkey as Hibari watched the scene and laughed. But before continuing she remembered about something really important and wished to ask Michael about it.

"Um Michael-senpai?" Hibari perked up.

"Yeah." Michael grunts jumping after Mochi only to miss the small Monkey.

"Will you be Hibari-san's prince?" Hibari asked.

"Okay one second I have to-, wait did you say prince?" Michael looked at Hibari in surprise.

"Uh-huh!" Hibari nodded while blushing.

"But why ask this all of a sudden?" Michael stood up then stood on Mochi's tail as the monkey was about to make a hasty retreat.

"Because Hibari wants a happy ending just like in the stories and movies of princesses." Hibari explained with her happy expression as Michael wasn't convinced by the statement, "Every book Hibari's mom and dad told her when she was little is that whenever a princess has a prince they get a happy ending."

"Um Hibari-chan I don't think that applies in this world, real life." Michael sweatdropped.

"But Hibari believes she can get a happy ending if Michael-senpai becomes her prince!" Hibari smiled.

"But..." Michael wasn't persuaded until Hibari gave him the puppy dog eyes, _'Ugh those eyes please don't look at me like that.'_

"Michael-senpai please...!" Hibari begged.

 _'I can't say no to that face.' Michael's face paled as he smiled begrudgingly._

"Sure Hibari-san I'll be your...prince." Michael slumped his head down when he finished referring to the last word of his sentence.

"Yay thankyouthankyouthankyou!" Hibari hugged Michael with glee.

"Hibari-chan your hugging me too tight." Michael smiled while wincing in pain.

From the corner leading to the hallway Yagyuu watched the pair while eating the tentacle of a dried squid.

A whole week later:

After an entire week of teaching the shinobi and taking things easy Michael was able to survive without any percussions, now he can enjoy his day off. But today instead of getting a well rested break he had to work even more...sometimes he wonders if he's gotten too nice to these girls, before coming here he was apart of a famous special assassin group he created of nothing but a 4 man squad and now he's a tutor to these 5 girls *Sigh* that's just life for ya.

Waiting near the fountain Michael wore his casual getup while looking at the gold pocket watch he had received from Asuka. He was wondering where Hibari was she did tell him to meet here in this spot right? The sounds of feet rushing caught his ear as Michael turns to see a fumbling Hibari coming his way but on the opposite side of the fountain and by the looks of it she was about to fall in it! Michael quickly rushed to her by jumping over the structure and caught the clumsy girl be fore she fell inside.

"Oh hello Michael-senpai thank you for catching me." Hibari giggled as Michael looked away and slightly ashamed of himself.

"No problem." Michael's hand was directly groping Hibari's left breast, "Um Hibari..."

"Huh?" Hibari sees the position she was in and fixes herself, "Oh right Hibari was leaning on senpai!"

"Yeah so what shall you want your prince to do for you today." Michael smiled he knew how childish Hibari was and thinking today would be an easy task.

"Hibari wants sweets so why don't we go get some!" Hibari points to the shopping district.

"Okay anything you ask Hibari." Michael gave Hibari a mock bow and guided her into the district.

"The district it is." Michael smiled as he walks ahead unaware that Hibari coughed, "What?"

"Senpai as my prince you have to carry me." Hibari raised her arms.

"Haha good one!" Michael laughed until he saw Hibari's serious face, "Oh dear lord your serious." Michael walks to Hibari while looking at the other bystanders and quickly hoisted her up onto his back and began walking down the district street. Walking down the district earned Michael the a multitude of jealous look from the males surrounding him.

 _'Why am I suddenly the guy on everyone's hit list?' Michael sweatdropped._

"Wait my prince look ahead a store!" Hibari pointed out to the convenient store up ahead it seemed kind of okay to enter. But Michael had to make a mental note to himself that if Hibari begins to get carried away he would have to subdue her and drag her out the store. Though the scenario of a tantrum throwing Hibari popped into his head the reality of the scene was actually okay.

Things went smoothly as Hibari hopped all over the place looking at the variety of sweets in each aisle. Michael chuckled at the cute girls enthusiasm, she really loved to eat sweets well what girl doesn't anyways? All went well until Hibari accidentally crashed into one of the aisles which resulted in it tipping over and crashing into the next one and the next one and the next one and the...wait never mind all of them have already crashed by now.

The store manager threw an angry fit at Michael while it was Hibari who was the cause of the problem. The 15 year old girl was on her knees crying as Michael brought out a check book and signed away about a thousand yen to the manager to help pay for damage.

"Well who needs to pay the electric bill anyways huh?" Michael chuckled sheepishly as the store manager grabs the money and points to the exit. Seeing that he wasn't wanted here Michael grabbed Hibari by the hand and started to lead her out until...

"Hey young miss here!" the store manager gives Hibari a gift basket full of candy and sweets that could rot the teeth and awaken her inner sweet tooth.

"Aww! Thank you!" Hibari hugged the manager tightly. The manager looked to be one of the happiest men in the world just by getting glomped by Hibari then and there.

"Hey don't I get something?" Michael sighed.

"Oh yeah I have a special surprise for you." the manager walks into the ruined store.

"Hibari can't wait to see what Michael-senpai gets." Hibari fidgets around excitedly.

"Yeah me too." Michael smiled as the store manager came back with a can of grape soda, "A soda huh its okay."

"Oh wait let me open it for you." the manager opened the can while pointing it at Michael who was sprayed with a high pressured blast of grape soda. The manager laughed and said, "Hope you enjoyed your gift boy!" the manager rushed inside and locked the door.

"Hibari's prince are you okay?" Hibari trembled.

"Yeah don't worry about it I probably deserved it." Michael wiped his face clean, _'For doing absolutely nothing!'_

"But..." Hibari frowned and looked down.

"Hey I said don't worry okay, now what other place would you want to go Michael's princess?" Michael adopted Hibari's sense of language.

"Um...I want to go to the arcade!" Hibari declared.

"Good then hop on." Michael shows Hibari his back as the girl hopped on while Michael carried her down the district. From behind a telephone pole Yagyuu watched them intently making sure to keep an eye on them. She wanted to make sure nothing would happen to Hibari if she was left alone with Michael for the day, it wasn't as if she didn't trust the male its just that he's a guy and eventually they want to sate their urges completely. But something about her leaving Hibari alone with Michael caused her heart to pound fast but with a hint of anger in it.

"Hey you." a male voice chimed in.

"..." Yagyuu turns to look at the person who called him it was a male wearing a black hoodie jacket with red sleeves and a snake image at the back, black jeans and red and black sneakers, it appeared to be the man who assaulted Michael during his date with Katsuragi. But due to Yagyuu first meeting him it seems it won't put anything negative reactions on her for meeting him.

"What is that the reaction I get for trying to say hi?" the male asked as Yagyuu simply walked past him ignoring his presence.

"Why are you walking that way aren't your friends going to the arcade?" the hooded man asked.

"...!" Yagyuu snaps back and glares at the man, "Who are you?"

"Oh me well I'm just an old acquaintance to that guy your following." the man chuckled.

"Explain yourself." Yagyuu opens her umbrella and whirls it in her hands.

"I'm sorry I can't but if you want a thorough answer try and sense your surroundings." the man points to the roofs of the buildings around them. Yagyuu was hesitant but looked to see the roofs and how shinobi dressed in a red and black garb jumped from roof to roof following their targets. Yagyuu gasped as the male simply chuckles and points to Michael and Hibari entering the arcade.

"Hebijo Ninja are targeting your friend and if things get too drastic they may hurt your female friend too." the man added until Yagyuu fires out a blade from her Umbrella and points it the weapon at the hooded man.

"How do you know about the Hebijo and explain your purpose." Yagyuu threatened.

"Hey relax I'm no one but a curious guy trying to get something he wanted for a long time." the man raised his hands defensively.

"And what is that your trying to gain?" Yagyuu asks.

"That is something you'll have to find out after we dismiss the enemies after your friends." the man chuckled as he reaches his hand out to Yagyuu and said, "Hi Yagyuu pleasure to meet you."

Yagyuu simply ignored the friendly gesture and used a flash step to disappear and catch up to the threatening ninja.

"I see a quiet one just like Hikage, interesting." the man chuckled as he executes the same action and follows after Yagyuu.

While Yagyuu and the complete stranger made their way to dispose of the evil ninja. Just now making their way into the arcade Michael sets Hibari down onto the ground deciding there was no need to carry her around in a building such as this. Hibari was first sad about being dropped off but perked herself up with happiness once she saw the many games and people enjoying the entertainment around herself.

"Hibari is so excited!" Hibari hopped up and down earning many stares from the people around herself who took an interest in her assets.

"Hibari-san lets find a game away from lurking eyes." Michael nervously pushed Hibari away from the group of men watching her. Passing many other games the two were looking for a co-op game to play together, but after many minutes of looking they caught sight of two young boys playing the game they were looking for.

"Almost got you!" the loud boy struggled trying to beat the other but by the looks of the heath he had left it was clear he was losing.

"Done." the quiet boy uses a finishing move to defeat the other boy's fighter making him the winner.

"Gah! I lost again." the loud boy growled.

"You were too excited that you kept pressing random buttons." the quiet boy shook his head.

"Be quiet you might have won today but next time you won't be so lucky." the loud boy proclaimed.

"Yeah whatever now lets play something else that I can whoop your butt in." the quiet boy chuckled and walked away as the loud boy followed in suit.

"What did you say!?" the loud kid growled.

Once the two boys cleared out Michael simply chuckled to himself remembering a scene like that a few years ago. But Hibari was frowning at the sight thinking that the boys might hate each other for the way the talked to one another.

"Hibari hopes those two don't hate each other than they already do." Hibari shrugged.

"No Hibari-san you have gotten it wrong." Michael laughed.

"I do?" Hibari asks.

"Yes they don't hate each other its just a way friends or rivals interact with each other." Michael continued to laugh as he and Hibari began to start playing the co-op game.

"Rivals?" Hibari tilts her head to the right.

"Yes rivals always show a heated relationship with each other to motivate one another to complete a similar goal." Michael smiled, "Rivals are people who want to bring out the best in themselves since trying alone doesn't help move you to do something at all get what I'm saying?"

"Hibari understands, she think." Hibari giggles then looks at the game as it begins to start, "But Michael-senpai how do you know so much about them though?"

"Well because I have a rival who acted like that loud kid right now." Michael chuckled.

"Loud kid?" Hibari asked.

"Yeah but my rival is a little more violent when he loses, every time that he would lose in a fight he always challenges me to a rematch only to lose more badly then before." Michael sighed.

"Was he a ninja?" Hibari asked.

"Yeah but he isn't the type you'd expect though." Michael starts to daydream of a few years back.

"What do you mean?" Hibari asked.

 _5 years ago..._

 _Near the valley of a wasteland a panting young Michael who was the age of 12 wore a black long sleeved jacket with silver streaks for the arms, white shorts strapped with a band of kunai, black sandals, and a white scarf around his neck was almost out of breath as he held a single kunai in his hand. Michael was wearing his current Shinobi garb and by the looks of his cuts and bruises Michael was struggling with his opponent._

 _"Why do you keep following me I'm in the middle of a mission!" Michael caught his breath as he glared at the 13 year old male who was beaten to a bloody pulp. His face was covered in blood as he had black spikey hair, red eyes similar to Michael's but these eyes had pure rage and excitement of battle in them. He wore the standard Hebijo male uniform while holding a damaged katana._

 _"*Pant!* Wouldn't you feel curious as to see if Hanzo's prodigy is all he to be?" the panting kid trembled from the beating he and Michael exchanged to each other. Their fight was a little longer than both of them had planned, during Michael's early years he was tracked down by a few evil ninja hoping to take advantage of the growing threat towards them but sadly those ninja were eliminated or arrested by Michael before they can even try._

 _"Your a Hebijo Ninja huh and by the looks of your uniform it seems you've just now been an early student to join classes." Michael sighed as he held up his kunai and points it at the opposing boy._

 _"Informative too your interesting but sadly for you I have to shut you up!" the boy lunged at Michael swung his katana at the year younger child._

 _"I'm sorry but-" Michael grabbed the wrist of the young boy's wrist that held the katana, "I have a promise to keep before dying." Michael then produces an open palmed hand with green energy surrounding it, **"Secret Ninja Art: Monkey Palm!"** Michael slammed his palm onto the 13 year olds chest slamming him into the ground creating a medium sized crater._

 _"It seems I'm done you will never win against me." Michael walks away from the crater until he looked over his shoulders to see the boy was starting to cry from frustration._

 _"Damn it why can I never win, is there no end to this!" the boy cried as Michael simply stared at him, sure the boy has been stalking him on his missions to try and fight him but being cold to the loser isn't a way to change the situation at all so he finally became the big man and spoke out._

 _"So you want to win but do you have a reason?" Michael asked the boy who was shocked to see the teen was still there._

 _"What your still here!?" the 13 year old growled then sighed, "What are you asking?"_

 _"I said do you have a reason to win or do you just want to win?" Michael asked._

 _"That's easy I just want to win so I can be proven stronger than you." the loud boy gave a smirk._

 _"Oh then you'll never win but continue to get your ass kicked." Michael shrugged._

 _"What'd you say!" the loud boy clenched his fist._

 _"If you haven't a reason to fight then don't fight simple as that, if you continue to pursue me to fight just because you want to then I'll just decline." Michael shook his head and turned around._

 _"B-but!" the boy stood up._

 _"Wait I'm not done." Michael inhaled._

 _"Huh?" the boy questioned._

 _"Unless you come up with a solid motivation to fight me then I'll accept any challenge you have." Michael scratched his head, "But for now all I have to say is Sayonara." Michael began to walk away until the boy leaped out the crater._

 _"Wait what's your name!" the boy called out._

 _"Michael Sarutobi." Michael raised a hand._

 _"Well my name Jonetsu Hanamura and by the next time you see of me, I'll have a great reason to kick your ass and make you beg for mercy!" Jonetsu growled._

 _"Good say since I do need a guy friend for once." Michael smiled._

 _"Friend?" Jonetsu growled at the word and never thought of it as a word at al but just gibberish, "We're not friends but arch rivals!"_

 _"Whatever man I didn't hear a word you just said." Michael laughed as he was already from a far distance away._

Present...

"So did he have a reason Michael-senpai?" Hibari asked.

"Well I don't know." Michael sighed.

"What do you mean?" Hibari asked.

"Its just that he never showed up after 2 years but I guess that means he never had a good enough drive to come back to fight me again..." Michael scratched his cheek with his finger, he was unaware of the game until Hibari does the finishing blow defeating his fighter.

"Yay Hibari for the win!" Hibari cheered.

"W-wait that was cheating I wasn't paying attention!" Michael cried.

"Now to the crane machine!" Hibari rushes off leaving a sad Michael alone.

"But I barely had time to really play though." Michael sweatdropped and followed Hibari sadly. The pair were now engaging the crane machine which caught Hibari's eyes, she knew she wasn't a pro at this but the prizes inside just blew away the negativity she had in her head. So since she had a prince who would do anything for her she asked Michael to play the game and win her the giant stuffed rabbit.

Michael simply nodded and cracked his fingers as he puts in the correct amount of yen in the token slot and tried to win the crane game. But once he picked up a random stuffed animal but dropped it losing the game. Michael sighed and instantly sweatdrops when he sees a tearing Hibari looking at him.

"Don't worry I'll get it!" Michael played the game again hoping to prevail.

Meanwhile with Yagyuu and the hooded man stand atop of a vacant roof with many defeated Hebijo ninja surrounding them. The hooded man finished beating one of the kunouichi's into submissiveness as Yagyuu spared one desperate ninja.

"Who are you and what is your mission." Yagyuu threatened with the retractable blade from her umbrella.

"P-please don't k-kill me I was just following orders from my superior is all!" the female ninja trembled.

"Then tell me where is your superior and what is he planning on doing?" Yagyuu questioned putting the blade near the ninja's neck.

"I can't say my superior's name or the school will label me as a traitor!" the female ninja cried as the blade was only a few inches from impaling her, "B-but I can tell you our objective."

"Hmm?" Yagyuu nodded.

"We're here to capture and detain the shinobi Michael Sarutobi." the Hebijo kunouichi gulped.

"Michael-senpai?" Yagyuu gasped as the hooded man walked past Yagyuu with both hands in his pockets and squats down to see the girl in the eye surveying her uniform and the initials of H and H.

"Your under Hiro Hitotsu's squad aren't you?" the man asked.

"Huh?" the Hebijo ninja gasped.

"I see my younger classmen already has a few shinobi under his command to control quite a little shocking but I'm not surprised due to his noble heritage I thought he would have commanded better ninja." the man shook his head and faced Yagyuu.

"You mean your acquainted with the Hebijo?" Yagyuu glared at the man at first she didn't like him but now she just plain despised him if he were trying to lure her here into a trap.

"Look Girly I used to be apart of this group of shinobi but I quit." the hooded man said, "There was no fun in it to follow orders from a mad headmaster like that and basically it was in the way of something I needed to get."

"So your an Ex-ninja?" Yagyuu said.

"Yes you finally get it but, hell doesn't anything phase you?" the man growled in annoyance as Yagyuu looked down and around the area to see a few scouting ninja with arrows about to shoot down their targets when they leave the arcade's premises.

"Their are still more left." Yagyuu sighed.

"Okay then I guess I'll have to indulge in this senseless violence a little more." the hooded man grinned as he pulls out a scroll and summons a long Ōdachi in a white sheathe, with a white and red handle and a lotus hand guard.

As for our couple inside the arcade Michael was leaning against the crane machine unable to cope that he just couldn't win. He had already spent 3000 yen on the single machine as Hibari simply cried at the failed effort.

"Aww why can't you win?" Hibari cried.

"I don't understand this I keep grabbing the stuffed animal but the stupid claw just won't work why, why, why!?" Michael cried as he banged his head against the glass when the arcade manager walks to the pair.

"Oh you two are trying this machine, sorry the crane isn't functioning that well so you can't win anything." the manager shrugged.

"So it was all for nothing?" Hibari sniffed.

"Can I at least get my money back?" Michael asked.

"Nope sorry sir no refunds." the manager shook his head as Michael's body twitched in anger.

"Hey Hibari-san could you close your eyes and cover your ears?" Michael smiled to the girl as his upper face was darkened by his hair.

"Um b-but why?" Hibari whimpered.

"JUST! *Ahem!* please do it Hibari-san!" Michael started off with a demonic voice then changed back to his calmer one.

"A-alright." Hibari nodded and did what she was told.

"Good girl." Michael patted Hibari by the head and looked at the manager.

"Sir I know your mad but why not try the other games they seem to be more fun then-" the manager was interrupted by Michael.

"Stop right there and look I didn't come all the way here to spend all my money on your shitty apologies I promised to give this girl her happy ending and I intend to keep it and I'm sure as hell not gonna play any of your crappy games until I get that pink stuffed rabbit in her hands and my money back in my wallet so give me the machine's freaking keys!" Michael pulls out a kunai knife and points it at the manager.

"Okay here are the keys don't stab me!" the manager pulled out the keys.

"Gimme that!" Michael threatened.

"Okay man just relax." the manager handed Michael the keys.

"You relax!" Michael growled.

"Okay but if anyone asks just tell them that the hook machine is still okay so we can get the money to repa-"

"That's the kind of BS I'm talking about shut the hell up." Michael growled while putting up his kunai.

"Look don't kill me man I have quadruplets waiting for me at home!" the manager begged for his life.

"That's a lie there are no such things as quadruplets!" Michael shouted until he looked at the man's shoes and said, "Give me your shoes!"

"What?" the manager gasped.

"I said I want them, I like your shoes give them to me." Michael threatened.

"But you can't just take them." the manager was stopped when Michael put his kunai knife to the man's neck.

"Look I hate being pissed off and if you intend to calm me down then give me your shoes." Michael growled as the manager trembled in fear.

 _30 minutes later..._

"Yay I got Mr. Bunny!" Hibari cheered as she snuggled the pink stuffed animal.

"And I got my cash back everyone wins." Michael smiled as he and Hibari leave the arcade.

"Um Michael-senpai where did you get those other shoes?" Hibari points to the Nike's Michael was wearing.

"Oh lets just say...don't ask any more questions." Michael smiled with dark eyes.

"U-um right." Hibari trembled in fear.

"So what now my princess?" Michael joked.

"Well I want to go to the pet shop!" Hibari cheered.

"Are you sure?" Michael asked.

"Mmmm-hmmm!" Hibari nodded.

With their new excursion set up in mind the two friends entered the closest pet store they could find and saw the many animals inside. Michael thought about Mochi and wondered where the little monkey went to it was as if he just vanished this morning without a trace but knowing how the monkey somehow gets around in town he'll be fine. Everything went smooth until Hibari knocked over a rack of animal food and spilled it all over Michael who was assaulted by the now rebellious animals who were freed from their cages.

"Aaaaaah their biting me!" Michael screamed in pain.

"I-I'm sorry!" Hibari cried as the pet store owner lured the animals away from the male and put them back into their cages. But the owner wasn't lenient on Hibari's accident and charged her to pay for the spilt animal food and damage she had done. Feeling bad Michael used the money he had just gotten back to do just that. Upon leaving the Pet shop Hibari looked down saddened by the event that took place as Michael scratched his head in pain.

"Man those animals sure are restless, I guess being in a cage does that to them." Michael groaned.

"Do you hate Hibari?" Hibari sniffled.

"Huh?" Michael questioned.

"Because Hibari put your in pain and have gotten you in trouble twice so its okay if you hate Hibari." Hibari teared up.

"I don't hate you." Michael smiled.

"B-but why Hibari caused you nothing but bad things." Hibari cried.

"Did you mean to do them?" Michael asked.

"U-um no of course not Hibari doesn't want to hurt senpai." Hibari shook her head.

"Then I don't hate you simple as that." Michael smiled and shrugged, "Anyways how can I hate someone as adorably cute as you?"

Hibari instantly blushed having heard hat compliment before from others didn't affect her as much as when Michael does. It seems he was able to strike a nerve which caused her to cling onto Michael's left arm tightly.

"Hibari-san?" Michael questioned.

"Senpai's arm is so soft." Hibari said quietly to herself and snuggled closer to Michael and silently sang, "Soft, soft, soft."

"I guess she's out of the depression zone." Michael chuckled.

Finding no where else to go Hibari and Michael venture out to the park where they went on a stroll together. Michael was a little uncomfortable with Hibari grabbing onto his arm and not acknowledging her hold was put Michael's arm into her large breasts. Needing a break Michael sat down on the bench as Hibari does the same but gave an exaggerated -oomph!-

"Michael-senpai?" Hibari asks.

"Yeah?" Michael looked to the girl.

"Are you sure having a rival is a way to be strong?" Hibari asks, "Because being friends with others motivate you to be better too."

"I know friendship is helpful and all but they just give you support as you have to force yourself to do what you need to do as for rivals they egg you on while they compete with you and they challenge you to new heights." Michael sighed.

"Hibari can get stronger if she had a rival?" Hibari asked.

"Well how you get strong is another thing all that depends is what you will rival for like a common goal or dream or a precious prize..." Michael continued listing the things off as Hibari looked at Michael dreamily after he said the word -prize-. Hibari then shot up stopping Michael's explanation.

"Okay then that's it!" Hibari cheered.

"What?" Michael arched an eyebrow.

"Hibari has decided to get a rival and get something special!" Hibari giggled.

"Good for you." Michael smiled.

Suddenly from behind the benches the bushes rustle and a blow dart was aimed for Michael's neck. Holding that blow dart was a kunouichi aiming to get her target while in incognito. All she had to do is take the shot and fire and it'll be a mission accomplish but suddenly senbon needles were stabbed into her neck deafening her nerves causing her to fall flat on her back. Michael who was sitting on the benches said, "Nice shot."

"Huh nice what?" Hibari asked.

"Oh I was talking to Yagyuu." Michael points to the bushes.

"Yagyuu is here?" Hibari gasps as Yagyuu picks herself up from the thick bushes and walk over to the pair.

"You knew I was here?" Yagyuu said calmly not surprised someone such as Michael felt her presence.

"No I knew you were watching the entire day." Michael stood up and turned to the girl.

"Yagyuu-chan why are you here?" Hibari asked.

"I came to watch you and Michael-senpai so nothing indecent could come upon you." Yagyuu said then frowned, "Evil ninja suddenly appeared and tried to kidnap Michael-kun."

"Oh no...but thank goodness Yagyuu-chan was able to help us!" Hibari giggled.

"I wasn't alone though I had help doing the task." Yagyuu said.

"Huh then who-...!" Michael quickly snapped back and caught a kunai which was a few meters away from his forehead.

"Senpai are you okay?" Hibari asked.

"Yeah but that was a little too close I barely detected it." Michael sighed he had wished that his weakened state would heal already sure he can do the basic movements but if he went back to what he did before then he could snap a bone easily.

Suddenly a flash bomb was thrown in front of Michael temporarily blinding him and his two friends, Michael stepped back closing his eyes and inhaled then exhaled his vision now clearly by sound. His ears were now sensitive to his surroundings as proof of that was when he heard the sound of a iron being swung at him. Michael jumps back avoiding the incoming attack, gaining a defensive stance Michael squats down and stays in place.

 _'Being in this stance will keep me in place and not get sidetracked by making unnecessary movements.' Michael suddenly caught hold of the blade swung at him with both hands over his head._

Gaining their sight Hibari and Yagyuu were able to see the assaulter, it was the hooded man that allied with Yagyuu to protect Michael. Yagyuu wasn't surprised to see the sight ahead of her as Hibari was panicking and asking Yagyuu what to do. Yagyuu's response was to help Michael but...

"Don't interfere!" Michael cried out.

"...!?" Yagyuu stood down confused on Michael's order.

"But don't you need help?" Hibari cried.

"No just let me handle this." Michael growled as he pushed the blade away and kept his eyes closed.

"Hey its been a while and you've already shown signs of growing strong interesting." the hooded man chuckled.

"I don't like to socialize with my enemy." Michael kept his eyes firmly shut his vision returned to him a few seconds after the flash bomb went off but if he were to leave them open then this stance would be losing his strong sensitive hearing. He would be nothing without his hearing being this strong since his normal movements were restricted.

"My voice you still don't recognize it do you?" the hooded man chuckled.

 _'Remember? As a matter of fact he sounds familiar but I don't remember a face that comes with it.' Michael then caught a another swung blade to the neck almost getting decapitated._

 _smiled as he caught the blade with his right hand, he wasn't affected at all by the sharp edge even when blood seeped out the cut. Feeling the hooded man struggle to pull back the blade Michael simply chuckled._

"I commend you for actually cutting me with this it actually hurts." Michael laughed as he pulled the Ōdachi towards himself reeling in the man and sent forward his palm against the man's chest and put in extra force and was sending him flying into a tree. The hooded man simply sat up and began panting losing breath after the blow he had received.

"Senpai!" Yagyuu and Hibari ran to Michael's side.

"I guess even old habits never die isn't that right," Michael stood up and looked at his bleeding hand, "Jonetsu?"

"Heh look whose talking it seems you still did the same attack like back then, but damn does it hurt more now." Jonetsu picked himself up as he held his chest in pain.

"Your acquainted?" Yagyuu asks.

"Yes so don't worry too much he won't try and hurt you just mainly me." Michael shrugged.

"Wait didn't Michael-senpai say he was your rival?" Hibari gasped.

"Correct." Michael nodded as the hooded Jōnetsu walks to Michael's side while holding his sheathed Ōdachi.

"My name is Jonetsu Hanamura if you have a problem then I'll kick your ass." Jonetsu took off his hoodie to revealed his tanned face, spikey hair, and red eyes.

"U-um no mister Jonetsu I think you have a wonderful name." Hibari stuttered in fear.

"Hibari don't apologize like that, he's just messing with you." Michael chuckled.

"Shut up!" Jonetsu growled.

"Don't be so serious its been a while." Michael smiled cheerfully.

"Why are you still smiling after what I just did I tried to kill you!" Jonetsu growled and grabbed Michael by the collar of his shirt.

"Oh really well I never thought of a scenario like that happening since ever attempt was a failure." Michael looked away and gave a sly smile.

"What was that!?" Jonetsu glared daggers at Michael, "Do you know how hard it was trying to find your travelling ass when I always get into gear for a fight, and now your back acting like we're good friends!"

"Huh but we are." Michael sighed.

"You dumbass I said we are never friends but arch rivals meaning one day I will beat you to a bloody pulp or end your life." Jonetsu growled.

"Sounds like a couple of friends I know." Michael chuckled.

"Well uh..um damn!" Jonetsu was stopped by Michael's comment.

"Haha I just won this argument without even trying, Michael-50 Jonetsu- 38!" Michael grinned as Jonetsu growled at his old rival.

"Excuse me." Yagyuu walked up to the pair.

"What is it Yagyuu-chan?" Michael asked.

"I just want to know why your affiliated with a Hebijo Ex ninja." Yagyuu questioned.

"Wait ex?" Michael gasped playfully.

"Yeah I quit being a ninja for those brain washing pansies and became my own man." Jonetsu crossed his arms.

"Wait if your an ex ninja wouldn't that make you inferior to me?" Michael gave a cat like smile and teased.

"Ngh! You must be asking for a death wish!" Jonetsu cracked his fists.

"Well anyways Yagyuu-chan I first met Jonetsu on a mission and roughed him up to the point of near death." Michael explained.

"No I did that to you." Jonetsu shook his head.

"Then after that he's been stalking me through my mission locations for about a week only resulting in him being beaten every time even knowing he could never surpass me must've gotten to his head but still his ignorant mind still kept him going sad really." Michael said.

"Your really pissing me off." Jonetsu growled.

"Oh that seems to be understandable." Yagyuu shook her head she had no idea what Michael just told her but she just ignored it and returned to Hibari's side.

"So explain to me why the Hebijo are after your ass, did you do something to piss them off?" Jonetsu coughed.

"Well no not exactly, it is puzzling why they sent some ninja after me like that." Michael scratched his head.

"Hmph whatever I didn't come for that." Jonetsu pulled out a red and black scroll and smirked, "I came to put you 5 feet under since I've gotten my scroll and transformation I've been itching to fight you for real now we'll see who is really the strongest. So gt yours out and prepare for the duel of your life!"

"Um actually..." Michael trails off.

"What?" Jonetsu asked.

"I don't have my scroll on me." Michael whistled.

"Your kidding?" Jonetsu sweatdropped.

"I've already challenged someone and I've sustained some damage handicapping me from using my full strength and my old sensei confiscated my scroll." Michael chuckled and saw a frozen Jonetsu standing in place.

"Is he okay?" Hibari asked.

"Yeah he'll be fine lets just leave him like that." Michael sighed then turned back to Yagyuu and Hibari and leaned in to both of them earning uncomfortable postures and glances away from him (mostly Yagyuu).

"Well then I better head back home." Michael smiled, "Well Hibari I hope you've gotten the ending you wanted.

"Michael-senpai I didn't get an ending." Hibari smiled, "Because I don't want my time with senpai or anyone to ever end so I don't need it."

"Hmm good for you then but don't forget regardless of whether I'm a -prince- or not I'll be there for you." Michael kissed Hibari on the cheek and turned to face Yagyuu. Hibari stood aghast and held the cheek Michael kissed.

"What is it?" Yagyuu blushed while looking away.

"Thank you for being concerned about my safety." Michael smiled.

"Don't get any ideas I did it because Hibari would have also gotten hurt so..." Yagyuu trailed off until Michael kissed her by the cheek.

"Next time I'll have your back and remember I'll be there for you too." Michael stood up.

"Whatever." Yagyuu looked away with her head completely red from embarrassment.

"Well anyways I'm heading home, Yagyuu I trust you with Hibari's safe trip home." Michael waved to the girls as he walked over to Jonetsu.

"Right Hibari lets go." Yagyuu turns to the girl.

"Aww okay." Hibari frowned disappointed Michael couldn't take her back home himself but by looking at the positives she was with Yagyuu so everything's good in the end.

"Is he okay?" Hibari asked.

"Yeah he'll be fine lets just leave him like that." Michael sighed then turned back to Yagyuu and Hibari and leaned in to both of them earning uncomfortable postures and glances away from him (mostly Yagyuu).

"Well then I better head back home." Michael smiled, "Well Hibari I hope you've gotten the ending you wanted.

"Michael-senpai I didn't get an ending." Hibari smiled, "Because I don't want my time with senpai or anyone to ever end so I don't need it."

"Hmm good for you then but don't forget regardless of whether I'm a -prince- or not I'll be there for you." Michael kissed Hibari on the cheek and turned to face Yagyuu. Hibari stood aghast and held the cheek Michael kissed.

"What is it?" Yagyuu blushed while looking away.

"Thank you for being concerned about my safety." Michael smiled.

"Don't get any ideas I did it because Hibari would have also gotten hurt so..." Yagyuu trailed off until Michael kissed her by the cheek.

"Next time I'll have your back and remember I'll be there for you too." Michael stood up.

"Whatever." Yagyuu looked away with her head completely red from embarrassment.

"Well anyways I'm heading home, Yagyuu I trust you with Hibari's safe trip home." Michael waved to the girls as he walked over to Jonetsu.

"Right Hibari lets go." Yagyuu turns to the girl.

"Aww okay." Hibari frowned disappointed Michael couldn't take her back home himself but by looking at the positives she was with Yagyuu so everything's good in the end.

"Well I'm off see you two." Michael walked past Yagyuu and Hibari and waved goodbye.

"Oh bye senpai!" both Yagyuu and Hibari did the same action but then gasped seeing that they executed the same farewell.

"I guess we both..." Hibari began.

"Feel the same way for him after all." Yagyuu finished as both girl laughed to themselves.

"Man the damn bastard is lucky the girls back at home are always weird and disrespectful to me." Jonetsu picked himself from his frozen state and began walking to the nearest restaurant, "Man I'm hungry good thing I have this money but I think I was told to do something with this but what? Nah! nothing important I guess."

 _At night in Michael's home..._

Walking tiredly to his front door Michael was so grateful his stressful day was over now he could relax in the confines of his home. Reaching for the doorknob he was met with a stunning surprise.

"Welcome home Michael-kun!" Asuka welcomed cheerfully while she opened the door surprising Michael that he fell flat on the ground. Asuka wore a yellow top with a blue denim jean skirt, green slippers and a blue apron with a frog on it.

"Ngh! Asuka-san why are you here?" Michael asked but couldn't hide his shocked expression.

"I came to see if you were okay and since you left your door unlocked then it became super easy for me to give you a surprise." Asuka smiled while giving Michael and hand up and leading him into the house.

"Oh really well thank you." Michael chucked as he walks into the living room.

"I'll lock the door so just wait and be patient." Asuka smiled.

"Okay thanks." Michael sat down near the living room table and awaits for Asuka's return.

 _'It's so cool that Asuka's willing to take care of me like this, but I still can't wonder why that I left the door unlocked.' Michael stood up then walked to one of the nearby windows._

"Maybe some fresh air can help me." Michael tried opening the window but sadly it wouldn't budge, "What is this?" Michael tried to give it another go but no it just wouldn't open at all. Hoping to see the other ones weren't glued shut Michael gave the windows in the living room, the bathroom, the kitchen, and the bedroom a go but they too didn't open. What was seriously going on?

"Okay something's not right here." Michael looked around the room to see a video recorder on the kitchen counter, "Isn't this Mochi's?" Looking up some of the footage Michael found clips of...his entire day with Hibari.

"Oh my god he was watching me the whole day?" Michael sets down the video recorder and looks around the only thing missing was Mochi who yet again wasn't here. This morning Michael was sure to have seen the monkey watching Television and acting like the lazy bum he usually was but he was pretty sure he kept the monkey securely in the house.

"Mochi...hey Mochi buddy are you here?" Michael silently called out to the monkey, "I won't hurt you...badly but I just want to talk to ya." Michael has already checked the entire house but couldn't find the monkey while checking the windows. What could have happened to his white furry buddy? But then a noise of distension was heard from the ceiling above Michael looked up and widened his eyes in fear as he saw the monkey was cocooned in many bandages while being suspended from the wall overhead.

"Oh no who did this to you Mochi?" Michael cried as Mochi weakly nudges his head towards the front door entrance. But the only one who could be there was oh crap...

"Wait Asuka hasn't come back yet what is she doing?" Michael gulped and then remembered something very crucial, "Hey I did lock the door this morning but if I did lock it then how did Asuka-san enter?" These questions were soon answered as a dark eyed Asuka stood behind Michael with a wooden board with horizontal separate splits of wood on it and at least 5 stacks of bricks by her side.

"Michael-kun~!" Asuka said in a singing tone.

"Uh yes?" Michael quickly turns to see Asuka with the old feudal Japanese torturing devices.

"You've been a naughty boy, by secretly going out with Hibari behind my back." Asuka giggled while she pulls out a long rope.

"Oh crap!" Michael freaked out.

"Now be good and come to me." Asuka approached Michael.

"W-wait Asuka-san please relax!" Michael cried.

"Why should I when you've been relaxing with someone else other than me the entire day." Asuka giggled, "You promised that you wouldn't do anything strenuous this weekend because of your condition but what do you know you decided to lie and go out with Hibari and be her -prince-."

"I-I made a promise and anyways it wasn't hard on my body see." Michael chuckled nervously.

"But what about that bandaged hand?" Asuka points to the hand Jonetsu cut.

"Oh this well I just tripped and I kind of-" Michael was interrupted as Asuka whips the rope in her hand and straightens it to emphasize what she'll do.

"Still lying huh good thing so I'll make sure to punish your tongue along with the rest of your body." Asuka approaches Michael slowly as Michael was pinned against the wall due to the small living room's size.

"No please have mercy." Michael sweatdropped.

"It's okay Michael-kun you'll be disciplined to never lie again." Asuka giggled maniacally.

All things seemed to have ended for Michael from then on but still a ray of hope helped our hero. Mochi saw his owner in trouble and tore through the bandages with little to no problem and lands on Asuka's face, the girl struggled to remove the monkey as quickly as possible.

"Mochi?" Michael looks to the Monkey who gives his owner a grin and a nod signaling him to run.

"Thank you Mochi!" Michael runs past Asuka and to the front door, "I won't forget your sacrifice!" Michael makes it to the front door to see 10 different types of combination locks.

"Seriously!" Michael now understood what took Asuka that long to come from the door.

 _'Seeing as to how there are 59,049 combinations in each lock so I have to be quick with my hands!' Michael was already looking for the first lock's combination._

But as his futile struggling was starting to begin Asuka was already done dealing with Mochi and held the beaten Monkey by the tail. She looks around the room to see Michael was gone. Oh he was always a tease when they would play hide and seek as kids she would always have to cry to lure him to her. But this time instead of playing to be it she's playing to dominate and teach the naughty boy a lesson.

 _'Alright I already got 3 of the locks combinations.' Michael gulped already feeling his hands tire out._

"Michael-chan~" Asuka enters the hallway leading to the door.

Michael gives a frightened whimper to see the dark eyed Asuka looking straight at him, he knew behind that smile was a evil jealous monster ready to pounce on him.

"There you are my precious Michael-kun." Asuka giggled while slowly walking to Michael while holding a bat she had brought over just in case. She looked Michael up and down and couldn't help but smile at the usual reliable ninja be shaken down so easily it made her feel so giddy.

"Come on!" Michael just unlocked the 9th lock and was struggling with the last one not being able to find the certain combination.

"Silly Michael-chan not all of them have to be locked by combination..." Asuka pulls out a key from between her breasts to show the key to open the last lock.

"Well then I guess I have to use another key then!" Michael stepped back and kicked the door down off of its hinges, "Aw man and I'm going to buy this place too." Michael quickly discarded the thought of him explaining the door to his landlord and ran for his life as Asuka still kept the slow pace knowing he won't get too far.

Gaining a distance away from Asuka Michael catches a wandering Ikaruga she wore a black dress and a white jacket with black sandals. Being happy to see someone else he knew Michael quickly fell o his knees and hugged Ikaruga.

"M-Michael?" Ikaruga gasped.

"Ikaruga please help me!" Michael cried out.

"Don't worry I'll protect the truthful from danger." Ikaruga pulled Michael up into a tight hug.

"T-thank you." Michael hugged Ikaruga back but then realized that he was still running for his life, "Ikaruga we have to go or Asuka-san'll" Michael tried to break free from Ikaruga's hug but he was still in her deadly grip.

"I said I always protect the truthful, but liars like you deserve to be punished." Ikaruga's tone turned dark.

"Oh n-!" ***Whack!*** Michael fell limply on Ikaruga's shoulder as Asuka stood behind the male with a big smile as she held her now blunted out bat. Even if she was able to knock out Michael the blow was able to create a dent in the bat's wooden surface. The pair of Asuka and Ikaruga dragged the unconscious Michael back to his home where they will do what must be done.

 _2 hours later..._

Jonetsu was walking down the street to Michael's house hoping to swallow his pride and ask if he could crash in his place until he could move back with his other friends. Yeah, it seemed the food he wasted to eat with was for groceries and since his friends had jobs and he was the only one who didn't so it was clearly seen that he was the one holding them back so he got kicked out.

"Man damn that Homura its not my fault she trusted me with the important task to feed the others." Jonetsu reached the front steps to Michael's door and found that the door was opened up by the sign of a slight crack to the inside, "That punk really must want people to rob his stuff."

Entering through the front door Jonetsu said, "Hey Sarutobi I got kicked out of my place can I crash here for aw-!" Jonetsu stopped in his tracks when he saw Asuka and Ikaruga towering over a will broken Michael who had his hands hogtied behind his back with rope while he was knelt on the wooden blocked board which dug into his knees as about 20 bricks were stacked on top of his legs.

"Bad boy." Ikaruga said coldly.

"Aww Michael-kun you look so helpless I guess its only fair after you lied to me and ran off with Hibari while I stayed home worried sick about your ass!" Asuka started of sweetly but ended up growling at the downed teen.

Jonetsu simply walked back out of the house deciding he could return later and ask when he had less company.

On a roof near the house was a shadow shrouded shinobi who looked more like a samurai than a ninja. Suddenly his phone rang causing him to pick up and answer to his client.

 _"Did you capture him?" the voice of a middle aged man asked.._

"No we haven't he had allies who took out my shinobi." the mysterious shinobi answered.

 _"Oh that's a shame I guess you all may not want to receive your greatest reward from my clan: To keep your heads between your shoulders." the man chuckled with a ignorant but light and calm voice it was shown a sadistic nature hid behind it._

"Yes but don't worry I'll catch him and send him to you immediately just like you commanded." the shinobi nodded.

 _"Good because its not my patience you have to worry about its the clan's head you need to fear boy, well I'm off and make sure you don't fail or **else!"**_

The phone was hung up abruptly by the playful man as the shinobi glances down at the house of Michael Sarutobi, his target to staying alive. But still the Hebijo's current client is a clan not to be trifled with or you'll have your soul damned by their unnatural power for eternity.

"Enjoy your passing days of joy while they last, but remember I'll return to deliver a huge blow against you and even your comrades." the strange shinobi disappeared in a flash away from sight.

* * *

 **Next Chapter- The old switcheroo Michael vs. Jonetsu!**

 **Objective :Who can survive an entire day with their different group of friends!?**

* * *

 **Thanks for reading everyone and I just want to say that this is by far one of the longest chapters I have typed! So please have a nice day and since I'm out of things to do all I can say is Peace Out!**

 **Oh and Thank you Genesis SBX for the OC: Jonetsu! Its really appreciated man!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: The old switcheroo, Michael vs Jonetsu!**

 **Objective :Who can survive an entire day with their different group of friends!?**

* * *

 **Morning**

In Michael's living room the teen had survived the painful torture and is sitting in front of his table having some fried pieces of omelets' with his new roommate Jonetsu who sat on the other side. Michael did not come out unscathed he had bandages tightened around his legs and a single band aid under his left eye, by his happy expression he recovered from the ordeal. As Mochi simply watched Television while sipping tea he too was covered in many bandages and bruises but seemed to react to it like normal.

"Man breakfast really is the best meal of the day." Michael chuckled as he ate some rice. He wore a green shirt with black sweatpants.

"Yeah..." Jonetsu trailed off as he continued to eat, he felt weirded out that Michael wasn't affected by the beating he just took.

"You know I think today will be a great day since there are no clouds in the sky." Michael smiled suddenly a loud thunderclap was heard from the outside.

"Um right." Jonetsu nodded.

"Well anyways I hope you enjoy your stay here at casa de Michael/Mochi." Michael laughed, "Or should I say Casa De Michael/Mochi/Jonetsu!"

"Okay you don't have to put up a smile anymore its actually sad." Jonetsu sweatdropped.

"What do you mean?" Michael still kept a happy go lucky smile.

"Its okay I've been dealt that punishment before just let it out." Jonetsu patted Michael behind his back.

"Seriously I'm okay with this, mostly worse stuff happens to me." Michael sighed.

"Heh I bet it doesn't amount to the pain I go through with my friends." Jonetsu looked down at the plate of omelets to see one piece was left between him and Michael. Jonetsu looked at Michael locked his sights on the omelet while preparing his chop sticks. Catching Jonetsu's fierce glare Michael simply smirks.

"You sure you want this to go down we both know the outcome to who gets it." Michael slyly smiled.

"I know and it'll be me!" Jonetsu reached his chop sticks for the omelet as fast as he could until Michael intercepted with his.

"Ah Jonetsu old friend the old rush for the last piece of omelet trick never gets old." Michael chuckled.

"I'm not your friend!" Jonetsu pulls back and grabs the omelet with his chopstick, "Aha!"

"Nope!" Michael pinched Jonetsu's nose with his chop sticks.

"Gah!" Jonetsu screamed in pain and released the piece of egg.

"And now." Michael flipped the bowl over along with the 2 other empty ones and switched them around having one of them contain the omelet. Jonetsu sweatdropped as his eyes tried to catch which bowl he needed to focus on. Once Michael stopped switching them he simply snipped his sticks and said, "Go on choose."

"Hmmm?" Jonetsu looked at all the bowls and smirked, "Okay I will."

"Good but I don't think smirking like an over cocky 2nd best will help though." Michael chuckled.

"Heh you'll see...I choose this one!" Jonetsu slammed his fist on the table knocking all the bowls into the air. This action surprised Michael as he didn't expect his friend to do this at all.

"Now its mine!" The bowl that held the omelet flipped over releasing the contents down towards Michael and Jonetsu.

"Its mine!" Michael/Jonetsu exclaimed grabbing the omelet with their chop sticks at the exact same time.

"Okay Sarutobi I got it first so let go." Jonetsu and Michael butted heads while glaring and smiling at each other.

"No way I was obviously the fastest and there could be no way I could lose to the 2nd rate evil ninja oh I'm sorry I mean Ex-ninja forgive me for being so insensitive." Michael grinned as the power struggle went on until the both realized that the omelet was gone from their chopsticks.

"Wait where did it go?" Michael gasped.

"Beats me." Jonetsu shrugged, "But I still won."

"No you didn't pal I di-" Michael was stopped from a sudden alarm from his watch, "Oh no I'm late for work!" Michael suddenly ran to the hallway wearing his night wear, "Make sure to not mess with my assorted living arrangements got it?"

"Pfft! Don't tell me what to do." Jonetsu spat and crossed both his arms behind his head.

"I'll take that as a -I won't-." Michael sighed and ran out the house in a rush but forgets about the rainy forecast and the fact he was wearing nothing but his night wear.

"He does know that its raining outside and he's wearing his pajamas right?" Jonetsu looks at a chewing Mochi who simply nods, "Wait what are you eating you dirty ape?" Mochi suddenly freezes and looks back to see a pissed off Jonetsu.

 **Evening**

Jonetsu was still lazing around in the house due to him not having anything better to do at the moment. Jonetsu is what you call a slob when it comes to living, he mostly ate what was left in the fridge and or pantry rummaged through Michael's stuff throwing clothes and memorabilia al over the house as Mochi embraced the mess and swam around in it.

"Man where is that guy I've been bored digging through his stuff and now I have nothing to do." Jonetsu yawned, "Hey monkey tell me when will your master come back anyways?"

Mochi continued swimming through the garbage ignoring Jonetsu's comment which angered the ex ninja.

"Okay then fine ignore me its not like I want to talk to you at all!" Jonetsu growled no matter how much he can talk the talk he knew he needed to socially interact with someone at least human. Suddenly the front door in the hallway was heard loudly opening and slamming into the door frame. Jonetsu groaned and said, "Finally yo-" Jonetsu was stopped by the image in front of him, he saw a distressed Michael wearing a gray and black outlined basketball jersey, silver basketball shorts and black sneakers but he and it were covered in dirt and cuts.

"Wha-?" Jonetsu began.

"Don't ask I had a hard day." Michael slumped down.

"Really then tell me because I'm so interested in your day." Jonetsu smiled as he stood up.

"Are you sure?" Michael looked at Jonetsu in shock.

"No I was being sarcastic." Jonetsu shook his head until Michael pushed the teen down to sit and sat on the other end of the table.

"Too late." Michael said as Jonetsu sighed in disappointment.

"Okay first today I was..."

 _Flashback_

In the Hanzo Academy Gymnasium the girls were going through their evasive training procedures by dodging many projectiles like the demon wing shuriken or an entire barrage of kunai. The girls wore their Physical Ed. uniforms for this occasion due to it being in actual school then the outer training grounds (AN: I can't describe the appearances but if you want to know check out the anime.) Both Ikaruga and Katsuragi were able to keep up with the movements Kiriya threw at them, as Asuka tried to keep up showing signs of fumbling as Yagyuu handled the course like it was nothing being able to predict where and which shuriken would be at.

As for Hibari...

"Help me!" Hibari cried running from the vast array of shuriken in a non professional manner.

"Stop running from them and try to evade!" Kiriya scolded.

"But I don't know how!" Hibari cried out frustrated until she tripped over her own foot and gasped as the shuriken began to rain down on her.

"Hibari!" Yagyuu screamed in panic until in a flash all of the shuriken disappeared in a flash before Hibari could even blink.

"Hibari-chan are you okay?" Michael asked as dropped the shuriken around his feet.

"Michael-senpai?" Hibari looks up to see Michael in his P.E attire with some weird black weights tied to his wrists and legs.

"Are you hurt?" Michael asked.

"U-um no Hibari is fine." Hibari smiled.

"Good and now..." Michael does a quick backflip into some free space and rapidly punches the air to get a good workout with the extra weight on his arms and legs.

"Phew done..." Katsuragi sighed in relief as she, Ikaruga and, Asuka finished the last of the exercise.

"Incredible..." Ikaruga gasped in awe at the sight of Michael swinging his weighted body around like nothing. This actually caught the sight of the rest of the girls as Kiriya walks up to Michael with a stern expression.

"Michael your softness won't help Hibari improve." Kiriya explained.

"Yes sensei." Michael stopped and bowed.

"When I gave you permission to practice I didn't expect you to interfere with their regimen so your weight increases up from 3 tons to 7." Kiriya does a hand sign as a purple aura surrounds the weights.

"Wait 7 but I can't do that unprepared!" Michael gasped until he fell flatly onto the ground with his added weights.

"Now stay down there and think about what you've done." Kiriya scolded.

"Hai sensei." Michael sweatdropped while picking himself up.

"Sensei seems to be extra harsh on Michael-kun today." Katsuragi sighed.

"Maybe its because Kiriya sensei has high expectations for him since he is a ninja." Ikaruga explained.

"I guess so but..." Katsuragi sweatdropped at the sight of Kiriya lecturing Michael as the teen struggled doing push ups with his 7 ton weights, "I think he's expecting of way too much from him."

Yagyuu changed her view back to Hibari who started to have tears well up in her eyes hoping to comfort the 15 year old Yagyuu walks over to see what's wrong.

"Hibari what is the matter?" Yagyuu asked.

"I got Michael-senpai in trouble and now he's being punished." Hibari sniffed.

"Don't worry I don't think senpai will be mad." Yagyuu smiled while rubbing the girls back.

"Now I want you to run around the entire campus 50 times while hiding your presence." Kiriya ordered.

"Eh!?" Michael gasped as he couldn't possibly find a way to conceal himself with these heavy weights.

"Move!" Kiriya shouted.

"Yes sir!" Michael yelps as he vanishes with top speed.

"I feel bad for Michael-kun he had to receive punishment from yesterday and now this." Asuka shook her head.

"W-wait punishment from yesterday?" Katsuragi looks over to Asuka, "What did you do to him?"

"Oh nothing." Asuka sweatdropped.

"Right now lets continue with our exercises." Ikaruga made sure to diverge the topic of the conversation as she and Asuka walked away.

"Geez what's up with you two." Katsuragi scratched her head and followed.

 _2 Hours Later..._

"Gagh!" Michael fell on all fours as he finally makes it back to the Gym, he's covered in sweat and the fact that he still had these heavy weights on didn't help him at all. During his punishment he nearly has been caught by a few civilians around the school but due to him flash stepping for each second that happened he made sure that he was just apart of their imagination. He was wondering why Kiriya sensei was so tough on him today he would have expected Asuka or Ikaruga to be the ones causing him pain.

"I guess I'm the only one here." Michael sat down and removed the weights as they banged and left large dents on the wooden floor. Michael simply sighed and wringed out his wrists, "Well I guess I survived today at least."

Suddenly a few presences were felt around the school as they came and went in under a minute. Michael glared at the windows of the gym and analyzed how many were there, "9 no... at least 20 but who could they be?" Hoping to investigate Michael began to stand until a dirty reek of his sweat began to take place on his skin.

"I can't do anything smelling like this if its an enemy they might smell me a mile away." Michael spat as he exits the gym and heads towards the baths. The classroom was empty meaning he has the baths all to himself today then. Finally reaching the bath room's door Michael smiled, "A quick soak is what I ne-!" Michael opened the door to see a disgraceful but lucky sight it was...all of the 5 female shinobi were naked as the steam from the bath covered their most feminine parts.

"..." the girls look over to a glaring Michael looking at them up and down examining their bodies (Hey he's a guy don't judge tell me you wouldn't do the same if you were in this situation) as sweat rolled down his neck.

"I see..." Michael said almost as if he was prepared to fight then backs out and closes the door, "There." Michael simply wipes his forehead thinking, _'That was close.'_

Suddenly the door explodes throwing Michael into the class desks, looking back Michael simply opens his mouth in fear as his face paled. Behind him was a pissed off Ikaruga, Asuka and Yagyuu holding their respective weapons as Hibari hid behind them embarrassed to be seen by Michael again. Now the girls wore towels covering their bodies.

"You!" Ikaruga trembled unsheathing Hien.

"Pervert..." Yagyuu pulls out a hidden blade from her umbrella, "We will make your life a living hell."

"Say your prayers." Asuka growled as she points her blades at Michael.

"W-wait I didn't mean to do that please let me live!" Michael begged.

"If you didn't want to peek then why didn't you knock?" Asuka stated the obvious.

"Well..." Michael sweatdropped then thought, _'Damn I got nothing!'_

"Michael-senpai your disgusting." Hibari sniffed.

"No don't worry I didn't see anything of interest at all okay hehe...eh?" Michael stopped his nervous chuckling to see the towering kunouichi grow more anger than ever, "Was it something I said?" Michael prepared himself to run but there was one thing missing or someone but who? Suddenly the footsteps of bare feet was heard running towards him.

 _'No freaking way!' Michael gasped as a naked figure jumped onto him and straddled his body as he into the hard ground._

"What the he-" Michael scratched his head in pain and tried to grab who ever just pinned him down but grabbed something rather squishy and soft? Deciding to look down to his attacker he saw blonde hair.

"Hey Michael-kun having fun there?" Katsuragi peers her head up.

"What then that means?" Michael looks to see his hand pawing at Katsuragi's breast squeezing it for extra emphasis, "Waaaah!" Michael shot his hand back and now saw Katsuragi was completely naked.

"I've finally got you Michael-kun." Katsuragi wrapped her arms around Michael's neck and leans in closer.

"Katsu-san what are you?" Michael's face turned red.

"Ya know just being this close to you and smelling your sweat is really getting me hot right now." Katsuragi pressed her chest against Michael making the boy be a little more enticed to give in.

"My sweat?" Michael stopping moving his head back.

"There no need to resist just come a little closer an-" Katsuragi's lips were only inches away from Michael's now she had finally gotten to him check and mate.

"Indecent acts are not allowed in the classroom." Ikaruga announced as a demonic aura surrounds her and the other 2 girls, Michael broke free from temptation and looks at the furious shinobi in fear.

 _'That's it.'_ Michael stood up and slightly pushes Katsuragi back, "If you all want a fight then come at me I won't hold back." Michael's eyes turned dark as he faced the 3 girls.

"He's serious." Asuka gasped.

"Now prepare yourself." Michael executes a few hand signs and shouted, "Now here I go!" Michael's green aura surrounds him.

"Prepare everyone!" Ikaruga shouted.

"I'll take you all out in one blow and here it comes!" Michael clenched his fist as he girls flinched ready to take the attack which strangely never came. But after opening their eyes they saw a running Michael heading towards the secret entrance.

"Look he's running away!" Asuka screamed.

"I can't believe that worked now to make a hasty retreat." Michael laughed until he slams into the hard wall which was supposed to flip to the other side and lead him to victory, "But how?" Michael fell back with a dazed expression until Asuka and Yagyuu started to drag Michael by his legs.

"I'm sorry senpai." Hibari sniffed holding bottle of concealer.

"Et tu Hibari?" Michael cried as he was dragged into the bath room.

"They said they would take my arm." Hibari cried.

"An arm is an arm Hibari, please don't let them do this to me!" Michael reached out for the girl.

"No they said they would break everything except the arm!" Hibari covered her mouth and cried, "Please forgive me!"

"I understand." Michael smiled crestfallen, "Always so truthful that's why your my favorite student Hibari." Asuka walks in front of the downed Michael and slams the bath door shut.

"M-Michael-kun!" Hibari cried out now feeling guilty for what she has done.

"Tch I hope they don't over do it, I was so close and now that I found his weakness I can finally take advantage of it." Katsuragi clenched her fist, "I won't lose!"

"Katsu-nee?" Hibari looks at Katsuragi.

"Yeah." Katsuragi asked.

"Could you please put on your towel?" Hibari stuttered.

"Oh right I forgot." Katsuragi chuckled.

 **Present**

"And that's what happened." Michael smiled.

"Wow I didn't need to know that." Jonetsu sweatdropped, "How did you even escape?"

"Well I pretended to play dead so they dumped me in a construction site somewhere, but I'm sure they were just kidding." Michael sighed.

 _'These girls sound like murderers dumping a dead body!' Jonetsu shook his head._

"I just don't know if I can survive the next day though." Michael said, "Its like I get punished for each day I wake up too man my life really is a living hell."

"Stop bitching over something that isn't so bad." Jonetsu sighed, "And besides your life isn't hell compared to mine."

"Oh yeah then explain to me if you think handling some girls who are always pulling your from left to right and coming home to see that a pig has ruined your place of rest is something worth to complain about?" Michael growled.

"Hah compared to your day it sounds like a minor inconvenience to where I used to live." Jonetsu spat.

"Meh your a lazy guy who does nothing your life sounds easier to me." Michael smiled slyly.

"You shut your hole, you have no idea what kind of shit I go through at home!" Jonetsu gripped his head trying to lock away his past hurtful events.

"Okay then lets make a challenge of this then!" Michael slammed his foot on the table.

"Challenge?" Jonetsu perked up.

"Yeah a real simple one at that." Michael smirked.

Mochi looked over to Michael then Jonetsu and simply shook his head and continued swimming in the mess he and Jonetsu made.

 **Morning**

Asuka was walking down the road to Michael's house today she wasn't so excited to walk to school with the teen. Seeing him being easily seduced by Katsuragi made her feel even pissed off then the day before. Reaching up to Michael's front doorstep she simply huffs to herself and reaches out to knock on the door until it opens to reveal a lazy eyed Michael wearing his normal day wear.

"Sarutobi-kun!" Asuka said in an angry/professional tone.

"Uh-huh." Michael said lazily while passing Asuka literally ignoring her presence. Asuka took note of this and ran to catch up to Michael still trying to put guilt on the teen's shoulders.

"I see you've had a good night." Asuka said.

"Yup." Michael yawned.

"So don't you have something to say to me?" Asuka pinched Michael's arm.

"Ouch what was that for!?" Michael growled with a hint of killing intent in them.

"You still haven't apologized for what you did!" Asuka growled.

 _'What's this girl's problem with the guy?' Michael thought then remembered something he has forgotten from a few years ago about a topic -he- would constantly talk about._

"Asuka-san forgive me." Michael grabbed Asuka's hands then looked the girl right in the eyes.

"Um...Michael-kun!" Asuka yelped while a blush spreads across her face.

"I'm sorry for whatever I've done to you so please accept my apology!" Michael said with his eyes shining dreamily.

"Oh...uh...I guess I could." Asuka smiled nervously, "Since I could never get mad at you Michael-kun."

"Great because Asuka-san if you were to stay mad at me forever then I wouldn't want to continue living anymore because I love you." Michael places a hand onto Asuka's cheek and leans in to kiss the girl.

"W-what!?" Asuka's heart flutters by hearing those words pop out of Michael's mouth and was trying to find a way to respond until. She fires a strong right hook into Michael's gut.

"Oogh!" Michael gripped his stomach in pain.

"I'm sorry I-yiieeeeh!" Asuka runs off with a tomato red face from the embarrassment she has just felt. But she couldn't help but feel happy from hearing those words come from Michael's mouth. Perhaps she had won his affection after all. A small smile cracked onto her face as she rushes to school.

"Ngh!" Michael gets up and looks over to where Asuka ran then smirked, "Hah this won't be hard at all."

 _Flashback_

 _"Lets do a switch of perspectives!" Michael declared._

 _"Switch?" Jonetsu stood up._

 _"Yeah we'll both transform our appearances to look like the other and live out their lives for a single day and the first one to admit the latter's life is harder wins." Michael smiled, "But I'm sure I'll win just like the other 50 times."_

 _"Whoa! Whoa! You haven't won anything yet bastard don't get cocky yet because once you've experienced the pain I've gone through then you'll be crying back to me!" Jonetsu grinned._

 _"We'll see won't we." Michael crossed his arms._

 _"Yeah we will because I'm gonna kick your ass!" Jonetsu chuckled._

 _"Not before I take care of your ass first!" Michael growled._

 _"Oh I'm making sure to protect my ass but you'll never get to it!" Jonetsu growled._

 _"Alright enough assing around make sure to get your ass ready for tomorrow!" Michael yelled._

 _..._

 _"ASS!" Michael and Jonetsu screamed._

 **Present**

"Lets see how you like my life you little bastard!" *Michael who was revealed to be Jonetsu laughed maniacally and continued his walk to school. From the shadows a slight glint revealed a few Hebijo ninja closing in on their target.

Running around in the mountains near the city Jonetsu is running through the rough terrain with ease as a struggling Mochi grips onto the teens hair. Jonetsu raced through the trees and rock formations with great haste.

"Oh sorry Mochi I forgot about you!" *Jonetsu slowed down a bit as Mochi sighed in relief, "I'm just so excited to win this thing I mean proving to that guy that I can handle his lazy old life is just the self esteem boost I need." Mochi lazily nodded.

Nearing a cave which seemed small on the outside *Jonetsu finally stops to glance at the exact location he was told to look for. He simply sighed and said, "Is this it I mean he got kicked out of this place, heh I guess he must super poor to live in this piece of rock."

Taking a step forward *Jonetsu was then lifted into the air by a piece of rope which was connected to a tree. Mochi held on for dear life as he pulled on *Jonetsu's hair.

"What's going on!" *Jonetsu gasped until he saw a figure walk out the cave entrance, *Jonetsu prepared himself by slowly pulling out a kunai.

"I see you've brought your lazy, sorry excuse for an ass back home." the figure walks into the light revealing it to be a 16 year old girl with tanned skin, dark brown hair tied in a long ponytail with a white ribbon, as the ends of the ribbon stand straight up as her blue-grayish eyes glared at *Jonetsu. She wore a white t-shirt with the words Crimson in Japanese, blue jeans and black shoes.

 _'Wait is she...?' *Jonetsu pondered over to who was the girl._

"So did you come back to grovel and beg to come back." the girl grinned.

 _'Yeah I remember her now she was the one who fought Asuka-san a few months ago, her name was...' *Jonetsu glared at the girl._

"Homura-san..." *Jonetsu said seriously.

"Wow you sound serious for once it must be freezing over in hell, now tell me what's your business here." Homura growled, "I remembered telling you never to come back."

"Hmph!" *Jonetsu broke free of the rope and lands in front of Homura, "I'm here to help you and the others out anyway I can if its okay with you."

"Hah! Help all you ever do is eat and sleep that won't help us at all." Homura spat.

"Well then why not give me a second chance I won't let you down!" *Jonetsu said with extra enthusiasm.

"Hmm what are you pulling your usually complaining about working." Homura scanned *Jonetsu.

"Nothing now tell me what I should do and I'll take care of it!" *Jonetsu grinned.

"Okay then fine first do everything on this list." Homura crumpled up a piece of paper and tossed it at *Jonetsu.

*Jonetsu simply caught it and viewed the contents inside which say:

-Distract Yomi with the subject of Bean Sprouts and help her collect said Bean Sprouts

-Become Haruka's Lab Rat

-Help Hikage with sharpening her knives

-Computer Assistance with Mirai

"This list seems written real fast why did you have it if you didn't know I was coming?" *Jonetsu asked.

"Why don't you just focus on working then babbling the day away." Homura growled and entered the cave without turning back.

"The attitude can deal with getting used to but I can handle this with no problems at all!" *Jonetsu smiled enthusiastically, _'Hah just you watch sucker you'll see the hell I've been through.'_

 **With Michael (Jonetsu)**

 **Miruto21: Not doing the asterisk thing with the names anymore its just getting confusing just remember these two are in their transformed states to look like the other.**

 **Michael: Isn't that lazy writing?**

 **Miruto21: Sue me.**

Entering the Hanzo Academy School grounds Jonetsu was surprised to see the amount of normal students staying here. But then again it was a secret training ground for shinobi so it made sense. But man...for him to walk about 2 miles to the place was a drag but at least he can safely make it to his next destination until...

"Hey look have you seen that guy before?" a female student whispered to her friend.

"No, but doesn't he seem cute?" the other girl whispered.

"Yeah lets go greet him!" the female students rushed over to Jonetsu.

"Huh oh crap I forgot!" Jonetsu gasped using Michael's face in a panicked fashion as he remembered these words, _'Make sure not to allow any of the students to see you or feel your presence, if you do get caught quickly take shelter in the shadows.' Jonetsu did just that as he hid in the shadows of the building._

"Where'd he go?" the girls searched around for their handsome visitor as Jonetsu watched in the shadows, "And he was such a hottie too."

 _'Man even the girls at the school act like horny Whores.' Jonetsu shook his head and entered the recommended building leading to the Classroom ahead._

Walking out of the hallways Jonetsu sighed and said, "Finally I made it now to just sit back and rel-"

"Michael!" Kiriya shouted walking up to the male in a brisk pace.

"What do you want?" Jonetsu glared at the teacher.

"Where is your scroll its gone?" Kiriya scolded, "I know your eager to be able to move up and about but you can't retrieve it without my saying."

"Look old man I don't know what your talking about." Jonetsu shrugged.

"Old?" Kiriya glared at his old student.

"What you want to go?" Jonetsu smirked aching for a fight to enjoy he was about to raise his wrist until a hand forces it down and a voice stood up.

"Sensei I don't believe Michael was the one who took back the scroll." Ikaruga defended her friend.

"If he didn't then who?" Kiriya asked.

"Your a ninja find out for yourself." Jonetsu spat with Michael's face again showing some signs of him being an imposter.

"Michael are you alright?" Kiriya asked.

"Why are you suddenly so caring when you just accused me of something I didn't do?" Jonetsu asked with a lazy composure. Kiriya viewed Jonetsu carefully and nodded his head.

"I see then I apologize please resume your work you two." Kiriya vanished in a puff of smoke.

"Tch what a dumbass." Jonetsu spat.

"Michael what is your deal your not acting like yourself at all today." Ikaruga frowned at the teen.

"Hmmm?" Jonetsu casts a fierce glare at Ikaruga then remembers his role as Michael. Knowing how Michael is a goody goody he would have to be romantic towards this girl. Jonetsu then grabbed Ikaruga by the hips and pulls her closer to him. This action earned a embarrassed yelp from Ikaruga whol timidly looked up at Jonetsu.

"M-Michael?" Ikaruga gasped.

"Your word speak a million beauties." Jonetsu smiled with his teeth gleaming.

"W-what?" Ikaruga tilts her head confused by the statement.

 _'Oh crap I messed up the line.' Jonetsu gulped._

"I mean to say your beauty speaks a million words my dear Ikaruga." Jonetsu fixed his sense of speech.

"Oh my." Ikaruga forms a blue on her cheeks, _'What has gotten into Michael today he seems different somehow.'_

"May I ask you something?" Jonetsu smiled.

"Y-yes." Ikaruga tried to sound professional but the sudden question frightened her.

"It's just that I've been thinking and..." Jonetsu purposely trails off, _'While I'm playing the role of this guy I might as well have some fun.'_

"What troubles you?" Ikaruga asks.

"Its just that I really want you to bare my children!" Jonetsu proclaimed trying to hide a smirk behind his face. It took a few seconds for Ikaruga to digest this information before she exclaimed.

"EH!?" Ikaruga gasped.

"Please I beg of you I've been feeling this way for so long and I can't hold back anymore." Jonetsu said dreamily as another visage of his true appearance grew a snake like smirk.

 _'Lets see how things will be when you come back now idiot.' Jonetsu hissed._

"So what's your answer?" Jonetsu asked.

"M-Michael I don't know what to say I m-must t-think about t-this!" Ikaruga jumped out of the Michael Imitator and uses a smoke bomb to make a hasty retreat.

"Hehe this looks like it'll be a piece of cake." Jonetsu wiped his nose, "I wonder if the jackass is already begging for mercy from my former comrades?"

 **With Jonetsu (Michael)**

Inside the cave to which is the hideout to Homura's Crimson Squad, Michael was viewing the amazing room inside from the outside the cave seemed small but inside it feels as though you can travel down and there is another spacing. The main spacing was filled with many different types of furnishings with strangely a kitchen too.

 _'Wait how were they able to install a fridge in a cave?' Michael thought as he continued to follow Homura. The girl looked over her shoulder in annoyance and growled at him._

"Why are you following me!?" Homura hissed and snapped back at Michael.

"Uh I thought you were leading me to Yomi?" Michael gulped.

"Why should I you already know where she'll be and besides don't use following me as an excuse to get out of your work!" Homura growled.

"R-right sorry." Michael sighed and scratched the back of his head.

"Wait what?" Homura asked aghast at hearing -Jonetsu- say the word sorry.

"I said sorry well I better go look for her." Michael smiled and ran in a random direction. Homura simply stayed on the subject of the word Jonetsu just said until she catches sight of the teen running in the wrong direction.

"Your going the wrong way idiot." Homura spoke up.

"Huh?" Michael stops.

"She's through there." Homura points to another cave path.

"Great thanks." Michael ran down the path as Homura simply stares at him, "What the hell is wrong with him he's never this excited to do anything but eat and fight?" As Homura continues to think about Jonetsu's weird change of attitude, -Jonetsu- continues his chores list.

"Okay Mochi lets get this done!" Michael smiled as Mochi nods to his master as they see a bright light ahead, "Great now lets get this started." Entering the opening Michael's smile remains as he sees a naked girl in the a in cave hot springs. She has long elegant blonde hair with a lip in it and green eyes the only current thing she had around her body was a towel. This by the way is Yomi a former second year student of Hebijo academy. The girl simply stared at -Jonetsu- as he stares back with a red face unable to comprehend what to do...

"God dammit." Michael freezes in place.

"J-Jonetsu-kun?" the girl gasps.

"Oh no I'm sorry I didn't mean to peek in at y-!" Michael tried to explain himself until footsteps were heard rushing towards him.

 _'Oh no here it comes.' Michael sighed and awaited for the incoming slap but he didn't feel that in fact he couldn't feel the ground under him. Opening his eyes he saw the girl was in fact hugging him and was able to push him into the ground at that too._

"Your back!" the girl giggled.

"Um yeah I am back and please put on something over yourself?" Michael covered his eyes.

"Huh but why?" Yomi asked.

 _'Did she just ask why?' Michael gasped._

"Anyways I'm so glad you've returned to us, Did you and Homura-san make up?" Yomi began.

"Um well I guess?" Michael looked to the side with a nervous frown then picks himself up to see the list of things to do, "Oh right I came to help you abo-, okay please put some clothes on because I can't concentrate."

"Huh really but your used to seeing me like this?" Yomi blinked.

"Wait what?" Michael asked in semi shocked tone he had to or it might seem suspicious to his fake identity.

"Yeah whenever all of us bathe we do it together so there's nothing strange when I catch one of the others changing." Yomi smiled, "Even you."

"Uh yeah sorry I've just forgotten." Michael laughed nervously.

 _'Seriously if he can bathe with females like her than why complain?' Michael sweatdropped but then remembered being able to bathe with Asuka-san when he was little, well he was always passing out due to all of the nosebleeds he received so all he remembered was completely red. Then the sudden shock came to him 1. Jonetsu is disguised as him 2. He would be around Asuka the whole day 3. He has no qualms with bathing with girls. This could all be put together for a terrible equation._

"Jonetsu-kun?" Yomi questioned as -Jonetsu- fell on all fours and began to cry.

"Its not fair..." Michael cried.

"What isn't?" Yomi asked.

 _'What am I doing?' Michael picked himself up then looked over at Yomi with a smile, 'I shouldn't let thoughts like that cloud my mind I have to deal with my work too, I won't lose to that guy and besides this girls seems nice and almost polite like Ikaruga-san.'_

"Nothing now allow me to help you with your bean sprouts!" Michael stood up determined.

"Really your going to help?" Yomi gasped in surprise.

"Of course now lets go." Michael grinned.

"Okay!" Yomi jumped up causing her towel to fall to her legs.

"Ngh!" Michael closed his eyes ad looked away with a red face, "I'll meet you outside the cave please get decent!"

"Okay but why are you holding a kunai?" Yomi asked as -Jonetsu- left through the cave's entrance.

"Don't worry I just need to repent." Michael said with tears streaming down his face.

"Repent?" Yomi tilts her head confused.

 **40 Minutes of Michael stabbing his hand later.**

After getting everything in order the pair leave for town closest to the mountains, since they couldn't leave for the city since it was almost too far away from them. While leaving Michael saw that Yomi's appearance was a green, red striped Physical Ed Uniform with white running shoes. It seemed weird how she dressed but he didn't ask due to him not wanting to see if she'll change right in front of him. What concerned Yomi was the bandaged hand -Jonetsu- had on. But the disguised man told her it was just a little incident but Yomi wasn't believing it for a second but decided to let it go since it was just -Jonetsu-.

Finally making it into town Michael breathes in the fresh air of the normal town as Yomi continues to rant on about Bean Sprouts the trip to the Grocery Market.

"So what do you think the prices for vegetables are today?" Yomi asked.

"Well I don't think they're too expensive." Michael shrugged.

"But its price went up one more than before." Yomi said.

"Huh so its just one more yen then before so it doesn't matter?" Michael said.

"One more doesn't matter..." Yomi's eyes were darkened by her hair.

"Huh?" Michael looks back to see Yomi, "Is something wrong Yomi-san?"

"One more yen does matter!" Yomi grabbed -Jonetsu by the neck.

"Ack!" Michael gagged, "Regret! Regret!"

"Just because the rich get more pricy foods doesn't mean the prices for us should be raised." Yomi shouted in an unladylike manner.

"B-but its just by one." Michael coughed as Yomi's grip grew tighter.

"So it doesn't have to be raised at all the prices should always stay the same for those who don't have that much!" Yomi growled.

"Y-Yomi-san relax!" Michael removed Yomi's hand away from his neck his grip was hardening to break the girl's wrist.

"Huh? Oh sorry." Yomi returned to her sweet attitude, "Now lets return to shopping." As she passes Michael the teens was able to feel something terrible from her out of her outburst.

 _'She had a fierce killing intent when she chocked me, I guess she really was an Evil Ninja.' Michael rubbed his neck as his eyes turned lusterless if she wouldn't have relented then he would have actually subdued her._

"Jonetsu-kun lets go!" Yomi called over the man.

"Right I'll be there." Michael said then thought, _'I should be more careful around these girls or I might accidentally mistake them as enemies.' Michael returned his eyes to normal._

Michael resumed his task with Yomi as they went to the Vegetable Stall. Michael couldn't help but see the seriousness Yomi shown when seeing the prices on the food shown some of which was out of her price range. Seeing this Michael simply paid for the needed necessities the girl wanted buying half the stall of its things. Yomi who was surprised to see that -Jonetsu- had tons of money simply wondered why he had never been so considerate to do that.

Walking back to the cave Michael carried 5 bags of food in one hand over his shoulder as Yomi carries about 10 in both hands in front of herself.

"Yomi-san you've been silent is something wrong?" Michael asked.

"Jonetsu-kun I want to know are you sick?" Yomi asked.

"Sick?" Michael asked then Yomi puts her hand onto his forehead.

"No you seem fine to me." Yomi sighed, "But this is strange though..."

"What do you mean?" Michael asked curious to Yomi's worry towards him or Jonetsu in fact.

"You've been acting so helpful and cheerful through the whole chore and you've were able to pay this time so I thought you were sick." Yomi shook her head.

 _'Does Jonetsu do anything but laze around that much that he has to leave that impression.' Michael sweatdropped._

"But that kind of worries me that you were able to improve without us there with you." Yomi frowned with a sad smile, "I guess its like what happened to you back then at that orphanage you lived at."

"Huh?" Michael gasped, _'Wait Jonetsu was an orphan so that must explain him being an evil ninja.'_

"You seemed annoyed by us whenever we would disturb you, but you always had a kind side to us when we needed it so I wondered if we were holding you back." Yomi sighed.

 _'Man I know I shouldn't but...' Michael bit his lip._

"Well actually I didn't get better because I was away from you guys," Michael began causing Yomi to look at him, "I got better because I wanted to come back to you all."

"Really?" Yomi asked.

"Yeah, I can't do anything alone so I need you all there with me so we can move forward. And I need you Yomi-chan." Michael gave Yomi his -own- signature Good Guy Smile. To which was able to gain a blush from the girl.

"U-um right I'm glad to hear that now let us be off." Yomi ran ahead leaving -Jonetsu- behind.

"W-wait come back why are you moving so fast!" Michael yelled chasing after the girl.

 _'Jonetsu-kun you've also gotten mature too.' Yomi gave a light smile as she continued running away from the teen._

 **20 Minutes Later**

"Done." Michael grinned as he was in front of Homura who stood in front of the disguised man. He had made it back to the cave with Yomi the two were quickly dispersed as Yomi kept avoiding eye contact with him for some strange reason.

"Oh are you now?" Homura sneered.

"Yeah now what should I do next?" Michael asked.

"Idiot you have the list take read it yourself." Homura spat and walked away.

"Fine, Fine." Michael read the list and saw the words be Haruka's Lab Rat, "Huh I wonder what that means?"

Suddenly from the darkness of the cave gleamed a red sensor as it locks onto its target ready to snatch it in 3...2...1...

"Say Mochi what do you want to eat lat-Aaaaah!" Michael was suddenly kidnapped by a mechanical claw as Mochi fell from the teens messy hair and onto the hard cave ground.

"Help me!" Michael cried as his finger nails dug into the ground until he was pulled into the darkness.

Mochi picks himself up and prepares to rescue his master until her heard the sounds of footsteps coming towards him. He turns around to see a small girl towering over him.

"Huh what the hell is this?" the girl questioned.

 **With Michael (Jonetsu)**

In the classroom Jonetsu was sleeping in Michael's desk with no respect towards his belongings literally keeping his feet on top of his desk with many other things. Jonetsu was able to shirk the paperwork due to him lying to Kiriya many times. He just didn't like he guy due to him being all high and mighty since he's the sensei of this ninja department.

Everything else went okay until a pair of hands suddenly reach for his pants starting to unzip them. This was of course Katsuragi who wore nothing but her bra and panties trying again to break -Michael's- sexual defenses.

"This time I got him for sure." Katsuragi grinned.

"Hmmm?" Jonetsu stirred around.

"So cute he must be dreaming but not for long for once I finish with this then I can finally get t-" Katsuragi was then interrupted by a pair of hands grabbing onto her face as they picked her up and put her face to face with -Michael's-.

"Huh? Michael-kun?" Katsuragi blushed.

"I want you Katsuragi-san..." Jonetsu played it off as a lust crazed Michael, "I've been holding it in for all this time and I can't take it anymore."

"What?" Katsuragi gasped.

"Please just leave it all to me." Jonetsu reaches for Katsuragi's breast.

 _'That guy said this one's a pervert and likes groping the others but if you show actual lust they tend to shy away now lets see if that wor-!'_ Jonetsu was interrupted by the girl who slaps his hand away while giggling.

"Oooooh! Michael you sly dog!" Katsuragi grinned then puts a finger to his chest, "I want you too but not in a place like this so please wait a while longer."

 _'Wait she's going along with this?' Jonetsu gulped as Katsuragi runs away excitedly._

"Oh yeah the things I'm gonna do to as he does so many things to me!" Katsuragi chuckled giddily.

"I think I made a mistake..." Jonetsu sweatdropped, "But its his problem not mine, its better than what Haruka does to m-ack!" Jonetsu then felt a chill up his spine, "I don't know why I keep remembering this I'm on my own now so don't bring up memories that will only lessen my will to live."

"Um...Michael-senpai?" the voice of Hibari pops out.

"Huh?" Jonetsu looks to the right to see Hibari walking towards him, _'This one is named Hibari right?'_

"Senpai Hibari wants to ask you something." Hibari asked.

"Of course Hibami." Jonetsu smiled.

"Uh senpai you said Hibari's name wrong." Hibari's eyes shrunk into white pricks as Jonetsu sweatdropped.

"I mean Hibari sorry my tongue slipped." Jonetsu sighed.

"Its fine its just that Hibari is wondering if you can help train her." Hibari asked.

"Why isn't your sensei doing it?" Jonetsu said in a disrespectful tone and language.

"Kiriya-sense is its just that Hibari is too weak that she needs more training than the others," This gained Jonetsu full attention as Hibari continued, "I don't want to be a burden and I don't want to get in the way so I-." Jonetsu puts a hand onto Hibari's shoulder and looks up at her with eyes fierce that can burn the sun itself.

"Your weak and you lack is confidence in your ability, don't ask me to help you just because your afraid of silly things such as friendship, sometimes you have to stand up and be strong without letting those emotions hold you back!" Jonetsu said angrily. He had remembered being in a situation like that when he was little but he destroyed petty thoughts of friendship and empathy towards others to gain the power to protect himself! But even by thinking of that he still felt he was 50% right and 50% wrong.

"B-but I can't." Hibari sniffed.

"Yes you can your limiting your potential by saying you can't while you can do it, trust me I believe you can achieve such power." Jonetsu said then stopped to hear himself, _'What the crap why did I say something like that it seems like that.' Jonetsu then covered his mouth as an attempt to stop his sudden change of character._

"Michael-senpai are you okay?" Hibari trembled frightened by -Michael's- sudden outburst. -Michael- simply nods to the question as Hibari looks down frowning, "I'm sorry I made you get mad at me for my weakness."

 _'Damn...' Jonetsu gave up his act of trying to stay tough and said,_ "Hibari your not weak its your mind holding you back, your actually strong _(I wonder if she is, never actually saw her fight before but back to the point_ ) I want you to stop putting yourself down and get stronger okay because one day I want you to fight by my side."

"R-really?" Hibari looks up at -Michael's- eyes.

"Of course." Jonetsu nodded.

"R-right!" Hibari nods.

"Hibari what are you doing?" Yagyuu appeared behind the pair gaining a startle from -Michael- and an excited gasp from Hibari.

"Yagyuu-chan!" Hibari rushes to the girl as Jonetsu holds his chest in pain.

 _'That girl sure knows how to startle a guy.' Jonetsu sighed._

"Michael-senpai and Hibari were talking." Hibari smiled as Yagyuu looks over Hibari's shoulder to see the smirking -Michael-.

"Who are you?" Yagyuu glared at -Michael-.

"Huh?" Hibari stares between the two as Hibari was pushed back.

"No one special just me, -Michael-kun-." Jonetsu gave a sly smile and opened his hands.

"Stop playing explain." Yagyuu took a step forward.

 _'Oh crap I knew this girl was good but not this good.' Jonetsu gulped._

"Tell me because I will ask this final time who ar-" Yagyuu pulled out the concealed blade hidden in her umbrella until the alarm for training rang out.

"Yagyuu-chan we have to go!" Hibari pulled Yagyuu away as the girl still kept her fierce glare at -Michael-.

"Your not him..." Yagyuu said to herself as she gave into her pink-haired friends pull as the pair entered the changing room.

"Okay that was close but I'm glad that didn't bite me in the ass, I can safely say I'm in the clear." Jonetsu picked at his ear.

 **With Jonetsu (Michael)**

"Now shall we begin?" rang out through the darkness of the cave.

Suddenly all of the lights turned on abruptly revealing a lab filled with many computers and chemicals. Many robotic parts made constant changes and results to active experiments. In the middle of the cave was -Jonetsu- strapped to a Lab Table unable to move due to the bindings but he knew he could break free he just needs to know why he's strapped like this.

"Urgh where am I?" Michael groggily awakens from his unconsciousness.

"So you've awaken huh Jonetsu-chan?" the voice was heard to his side.

"Who said that reveal yourself!" Michael yelled.

Suddenly the lights turn on to reveal an 18 year old girl with brown hair that is curled at the ends with a large pink bow on top, green eyes while wearing a long sleeved yellow sweater revealing her shoulders, a pink skirt, black leggings and black dress shoes. This girl is Haruka former 3rd year of the Hebijo Academy.

 _'So this is Haruka huh well all I have to say is...' Michael began._

"Why am I tied up like this?" Michael smiled.

"Oh my little boy..." Haruka chuckled and shook her head, "Is that any way to talk to your lover whose about to punish you?"

"Punish?" Michael gulped.

"Of course after making all of us suffer just because you wouldn't help out." Haruka licked her lips, "Now I'm going to force you to hate your existence then turn you into my own personal doll."

 _'Seriously what does this guy even do to even cause all this to happen!?' Michael sighed, 'And if she loves the guy then why does she want him to be his puppet and another thought why am I thinking too much?"_

"Now lets begin shall we." Haruka pulls out a remote.

"What's that for?" Michael asked.

"Oh this." Haruka pressed the remote's button as two rods shot out from the side of the lab table's sides.

"What are those for?" Michael sighed knowing how this punishment will go.

"You'll see." Haruka smiled then walked up closer to -Jonetsu- to pat his cheek, "What a shame if you would've listened and do your work then I wouldn't have to carve you into my next puppet, Although you would be more helpful and you would accept my feelings."

"A puppet?" Michael asked then gasped, _'Wait is this the creepy girl he warned me about? He said that she loved dolls not make people into dolls!'_

"Now do you want to see something cool?" Haruka smiled as Michael shook his head. She simply smirked at the response and stepped back as a machine with lightning surrounding the nozzle points down at Michael.

"Oh crap..." Michael gasped as the machine then fired down bolts of the electrical waves at the rods which were sent into Michael's body.

"Now how is this treatment Jonetsu-chan." Haruka looks at -Jonetsu- and saw that his eyes were completely lusterless as he keeps a straight face. -Jonetsu- looks at Haruka with the emotionless face.

"It hurts." Michael said calmly.

"Those eyes they look-" Haruka remembers the eyes her puppets share and these ones look even emptier than theirs. She couldn't help but stare at them as they stare back at her. As the volts of lightning still fry into Michael's body the teen still was feeling pain even through his normal reaction.

"Hey..." Michael caught Haruka's attention, "Wanna see something cool." Michael then pulls his arms and legs free from the strappings and pushed both hands out and the two rods using a force of strength to push them away and crash them into the cave wall.

"And done." Michael rolled his arm, "Man that still hurts."

"What happened to your eyes?" Haruka fell to her knees.

"Huh?" Michael then realized what he did then gasped, "Oh right..."

 _'I guess I did show her -that- but I think it was too traumatizing for her.' Michael sighed._

"Its like you were empty." Haruka said with a frightened tone, I haven't felt emptiness like that ever since I was child when..." Haruka remembers back to the day she was only a child but her father was a corrupt man and her mother was a sick woman who only saw her own daughter as a doll, "Did we do this by pushing you away?"

 _'Do they really regret doing that to him I mean he's Jonetsu...' Michael looks towards the Lab exit then back at Haruka, 'Why must humans have consciences?'_

"Look you didn't do anything to me." Michael used Jonetsu's rough voice tone which earned Haruka's attention, "I feel this way because of me and me alone, if I was stronger than I wouldn't make you all suffer so don't blame yourself just blame me god dammit."

"But..." Haruka started.

"But nothing so why don't you shut up and go back to being the sadist bitch I loved!" Michael growled but then messed up with the last word he meant to say know not love but eh its the real Jonetsu's problem now.

"Loved?" Haruka asked with a light flush on her cheeks.

"Nothing just shut up and remember never to mess with me again." Michael spat and left the lab into the tunnels. He secretly smiled he guess being Jonetsu might have its perks to saying stuff meaningful in his own kind of way at least. Haruka continued to look down the tunnels and simply smiled.

"Maybe letting you leave has caused you to mature." Haruka giggled, "Into a man I know I can trust without using me for their own desires, I still wish I can turn you into my own personal puppet but I suppose I'm good with you having a free will, my lover."

 _'She is one crazy woman.' Michael sweatdropped and kept walking hoping that she would stop looking at him._

 **10 Minutes Later**

"Okay now next up is helping Hikage with her knives P.S. remember not to point them at her." Michael read the list but then questioned it, "Wait what does that mean?"

Walking through the tunnel into the next cave opening Michael comes into a weapon covered cave filled up to the brim with many weapons the eye can see.

"Whoa." Michael said as he looks around to see no one was present, "I wonder if she left."

Michael's train of thought wondered where the female was until a sharp piece of metal was slid under his neck. This gained Michael's attention as he stood still unable to move at all. He looks back to see a amber snake like eyes staring at him.

"Explain your reason here." the voice of a nonchalant girl said to Michael, "Or I'll make your head acquaintances with the floor as your neck will have to stay behind."

 _'A strong killing intent huh I should probably explain myself.' Michael thought knowing how evil ninja work if you don't answer truthfully or right away you get an early grave without noticing._

"I'm here to help you with your knives." Michael stated.

"Hmph! Help?" the metal object was relinquished from Michael's neck.

"Yes." Michael nods and turns back to the girl.

Viewing her appearance she had medium length green hair and amber eyes in a furtive or feral glance. She wore a red long sleeved sweater which was covering her black jean shorts, black leggings, and brown boots. This is Hikage a former 3rd year of Hebijo Academy.

"That is strange..." Hikage said.

"Huh?" Michael asked.

"Nothing just do what you must but never point them at me." Hikage warned, "Or I might get a little too excited."

"Right." Michael nodded and went to search for the knives.

After 3 minutes of searching he was able to find the specified knives and began sharpening them. Although he couldn't help but feel like Hikage was staring at him intently. He then continues to use the stones given to him to sharpen the knives but he was unable to shake off the feeling something bad will happen.

Then suddenly the creepy presence was gone freeing him from the awkward silence and going back to work. But to be safe he turns around to see if Hikage was still at her spot observing him, though she wasn't there.

 _'Huh? I wonder where she we- Holy Crap!" Michael turns back to be face to face with Hikage who was intently staring at him with those blood freezing eyes, 'When did she get here and how long has she been there?'_

Hikage stares intently into -Jonetsu's- eyes scanning the teen intently.

"What?" Michael asked.

"You've been marked by someone else." Hikage sighed then stared intently at -Jonetsu's- right cheek, "It seems someone else wasn't able to see dominance over you." Hikage picks up one of her knives and walks over to -Jonetsu- while licking the blade.

"Marked?" Michael repeated, _'The only person I've heard that word from was...*gulp!*' Michael then imagined the image of a black cat in his mind then shook it off, 'Wait females can tell stuff like that no I think it must be something else, but how is this Hikage girl able to see -she- marked me already.'_

"I guess you'll have to stay still while I make sure to mark you as mine permanently." Hikage thrusts her knife at -Jonetsu-.

"Geh!" Michael catches the knife with both hands before it made contact with his face.

"What are you doing?" Hikage asked, "If you don't stop I might kill you."

"Then what are you going to doing with that knife exactly?" Michael begins to twist the knife's blade.

"Well it is blade so I intend to cut you is all." Hikage said with a snake like smirk.

"Thats the same thing!" Michael spins his and Hikage's body with the knife's blade into the cave's walls crashing into the cave wall creating a mess of rubble. Jumping out of said rubble to two return to their power struggle.

"Your so persistent as always but the fierce flame in your eyes have changed somehow." Hikage examines -Jonetsu's- style, "If I were to say it seems like your another person."

 _'She's very observant but I won't be given away that easily.' Michael coughed._

"Why don't you shut up and give me a break, snake bitch!" Michael said in imitation of Jonetsu's regular language.

"Ah...there we go that's the Jonetsu I've always wanted to kill welcome back." Hikage smirked as the knife began to come closer and closer to -Jonetsu's- face.

 _'Wait kill but I thought mark meant to claim as a lover well I guess that's how -she- described it at least.' Michael sweatdropped remembering a certain upperclassmen of his._

"That look you give me whenever we clash always makes my heart beat faster in excitement and it can't go away!" Hikage kicks -Jonetsu- back and swings her knife at him.

"Hmph!" Michael pulls out a kunai and counteracts Hikage's blow.

"A warrior can't have emotions that's why I want to eliminate you to remain in my current state as a warrior who feels nothing but the urge to destroy." Hikage lunges at -Jonetsu-. Michael simply gasps at that comment and couldn't believe in those words.

 _'That sounds like how I used to be.' Michael thought as the knife grew closer and closer to his face. He quickly slaps the blade out of Hikage's hands and points his kunai to her face._

"You really want to kill me?" Michael asked.

"Well I did try and savagely impale you so yes." Hikage said nonchalantly.

 _'if she wants him dead then why don't I feel a terrifying killing intent here?' Michael thought, "Maybe she's bluffing so I'm gonna stake my life here then if I don't it'll look suspicious.'_

"Wait I have another solution for you to become a warrior." Michael smirked then points the kunai knife to his neck, "I'll cut my own throat out and end it what do you say?"

"Hmmm?" Hikage didn't sound the least moved by this comment.

"By killing myself I'm gonna set you free of your emotions that you hate." Michael puts the blade to his neck as Hikage continued to watch, "Sayonara."

 _'I guess I lose the bet after all, sorry for dying like this Asuka-san.' Michael begins to move the blade until a blindly fast movement knocked the knife from his hands and into the cave wall._

"What?" Michael gasped as he look back at Hikage who raises her hand and brings it down hard at the teens cheek.

 ***Slap!***

Michael held his cheek as Hikage kept a fierce glare towards him.

"Don't ever do that again." Hikage said angrily.

"But you said you want me dead." Michael asks.

"I did but I don't want you dead." Hikage sighed and walks past him.

 _'Okay now she's just being indecisive.' Michael shook his head._

"As much as I want you dead I can't help feel sad if you were to disappear and despair brings nothing more than the person's death so I want you to live so I can live." Hikage explained.

"Really?" Michael asked.

"Of course its better to feel positive emotions then the ones that drag you down the most." Hikage stopped herself and turn back to -Jonetsu-.

 _'I wonder if she feels this way when Jonetsu was forced to leave.' Michael frowned until he saw Hikage's glance._

"What?" Michael questioned until a sudden cut from Hikage was now formed releasing a moderate amount of blood trailing down his cheek, 'You got me?" Michael saw the knife in her hand.

"Now..." Hikage leans up closely and licks the wounded cheek clean, "You are marked as mine once again." Michael stood still remembering a simple scene when he was 12 except with least amounts of blood.

"Later..." Hikage walks off into the tunnels leaving behind a shocked Michael gripping his cheek.

 _'This is the second time someone has licked my cheek that affectionately and instead of last time I am strangely okay with having my blood licked like that.' Michael walked out of the weapon's room and into the main cave of the entire cavern, 'Oh God I think I'm developing issues.'_

 **5 minutes**

Entering the cave Michael still held his cheek as he said, "If I tell this to the girls at home they'll probably be pissed and burn my cheek until its cleansed then my entire body, but what -big sis'll- do will be worse so I just have to keep calm."

Michael then remembers one thing upon entering, he had forgotten his pet monkey, Mochi. He looks from left to right for the little devil this is starting to become a thing with the creature. Its like whenever the two aren't together he goes of and cause himself trouble or worst of all Michael trouble in the end. Suddenly the sounds of a keyboard clicking was noticed by the teen. The area was surrounded by many computers which linked to a couple of screens preferably 5 as a small girl went crazy on the key board not relenting her furious typing.

The Shinobi catches sight of a young girl rapidly typing on the keyboard with a small dancing monkey on the desk. And apparently she was recording him for her blog.

"Yes dance for me little monkey! Dance!" the girl cackled as Mochi begins to tire out.

"Okay so this must be Mirai then?" Michael sweatdropped at the girl's cruel orderings of Mochi. The girl had short black haired girl with red eyes as one was covered with a black eyepatch with a red tomoe over her left eye. The eye patch reminded him of Yagyuu's but hers is on her right eye instead. She wore a pink tank top with a blue dress and pink shoes.

 _'Wow these girls are both different and alike than the ones at Hanzo, its almost as if they were supposed to be like them but in a different fashion.' Michael then looks at the readers then returned to Mirai who is enslaving his monkey._

"Great I'm getting tons of likes on my video now all I need to do is..." Mirai was interrupted by -Jonetsu- who picks up the tired Mochi thus earning a growl from her, "Hey what's the big...oh its just you." Mirai spat at the sight of the man.

"Well nice to see you again, Mirai." Michael smiled.

"Why are you still here didn't Homura kick your ass out of here?" Mirai went back to typing.

"Uh..." Michael began.

"Oh wait let me see you've actually came back and groveled to her like the disgusting sac of man waste you are and have been deemed our slave for your entire miserable life." Mirai stood up from her seat and walked towards the teen and pulled him down to her level by the ear, "Now slave I want you to get me some tea and do a little dance when you come back while your at it, I am in a great mood today."

 _'This girl is starting to get on my nerves.' Michael sighed._

"Well actually I came back to help with you guys' needs is all." Michael said.

"Huh?" Mirai gasped and lets go of -Jonetsu's- ear.

"Sorry but I'm not your slave but an honest worker." Michael smiled.

"You honestly work hah!" Mirai laughed.

"What are you talking about?" Michael asked.

"You've never worked a day of your life!" Mirai stuck out her tongue, "Unless its for beating that good ninja you've always talked about." Mirai's tone sounded a bit jealous.

 _'Wait how did I get into this.' Michael sweatdropped._

"Look I don't need your help so why don't you just sit down and watch." Mirai growled and returned to her computer.

"Okay..." Michael trailed off and sat next to the girl, _'Wouldn't she like it if I was gone, since I can't really help with anything?'_

"Hey whats with the monkey?" Mirai asked.

"Actually I found him on the way here and he is adorable." Michael chuckled and made up the story about him just finding Mochi.

"A-adorable?" Mirai gasped.

"Yeah see he's the most adorable thing I've ever seen in my life." Michael grinned as Mochi rubbed the back of his head flattered as Mirai simply growls at this at shoots the teen a furious glare, "W-what?"

"Stupid Idiot!" Mirai screamed.

"Hey that hurts." Michael sniffs.

Sitting in silence for only a couple of seconds Mirai continues her computer activities as Michael just watches in boredom, he didn't really have a choice in the matter he had to diligently play the role of Jonetsu but he didn't know the guy well enough to truly act like him all he can do is speak with a loud tone and use rather rude words. As time passes on Mirai then stands up and stretch out her arms. Michael looks at the computer screen to see that it was turned off meaning Mirai was already finished.

"I guess I'm done if you don't need anything else." Michael chuckled nervously then stood up.

"No your not done yet!" Mirai hissed and pulled -Jonetsu- by the ear.

"Then what do you want?" Michael sighed looking away.

"Well..." Mirai trails off with a blush.

Mirai then tugs on -Jonetsu's- jacket and pulls him towards the training room where all 4 targets for her were ready to be used, Michael got the hint but was wondering why she couldn't have brought him here before.

"Hey what's this about?" Michael asked.

"Your going to help me with target practice." Mirai pulls out her European styled umbrella and points it to one of the targets.

"Okay but I don't think an umbrella can be a suitable wea-" Michael was interrupted when Mirai's umbrella fired a round of bullets at one of the targets.

"The hell!?" Michael gasped as the sight of the bullets piercing and or missing the target took his attention. Upon the weapon dying down Mirai stops her assault and puts her umbrella over her shoulder as she stares at the disappointing work she did. She barely had any shots in and only shot at the wall behind the targets.

"See now help me!" Mirai shouted almost desperate for -Jonetsu's- help.

 _'For someone her size to use that weapon of course I would be hard to aim, but if she focuses on the target then just firing her weapon then maybe...' Michael rubbed his chin while looking down._

"Hey grrrr! Don't Ignore me!" Mirai screamed.

 _'But how can I teach her how to use a gun I rarely use one because I stick to traditional shinobi weapons, wait traditional that's it.' Michael rubbed his chin again._

"Didn't you listen I said don't ign-!" Mirai was interrupted by -Jonetsu- grabbing her by the shoulders and bring her closer to him. This of course caused the girl to yelp in embarrassment.

"I got it!" Michael smiled then walks over to a few cases of ninja tools as he scavenged through the tools Mirai watched in sheer surprise that was the first time she had saw Jonetsu excited in her life. Turning back Michael held a set of shuriken to use at the targets, "Okay lets begin."

Mirai looks at the teen dumbfounded and said, "I said I needed help with my aim how will this do anything for me?" Mirai yelled.

"It will just watch." Michael smiled and turns to the target, "All you need is to focus and..." Michael throws the kunai into the bulls eye, "There."

"Huh?" Mirai gasped.

"Now try and focus on the target!" Michael said in a teacher like fashion and points at the target.

"R-right." Mirai nods already accepting the teen's sudden burst of passion. Mirai concentrates and fires a round of bullets at the target only getting a few vital hits in while she mainly misses the main center target. Slumping down in defeat Mirai cried, "I can't do it."

"Don't say that you can." Michael smiled.

"But you just saw me fail first handedly I can't do it at all." Mirai sniffed.

"So if your gonna quit then quit but I won't just keep trying till you get it." Michael pats Mirai on the head, "Just remember this believe into me who believes into you who believes she can make a perfect shot." Mirai slowly looks up to Jonetsu and saw the male give the girl an honest smile. Mirai's face suddenly turned red from that expression that she almost fainted but she couldn't just yet.

"I'll show you that I can make a perfect shot that you'll want to stab out your eyes to never see another spectacle other than mine again." Mirai smiled and picked herself up.

"Right! Wait what about stabbing my eyes out...?" Michael smiled then showed concern towards the comment.

"Now here I go!" Mirai focuses on the shot as she breathes in and breathe out, "Steady...steady..."

 _'I can actually care less about the unnecessary comments.' Michael thought as Mochi poked out of his jacket._

 _'Hey I get my own thoughts too, that's freaking awesome world get ready because I'm going to be hea-!" Mochi smiled until..._

 ***BANG!***

Looking at the shot Mirai gave a big gasp at the sight it was the target the sight made her gasp in surprise, it seems the target's center was, was, was... left unharmed at all she had just hit the ground in front of it.

"Waaaah!" Mirai cried and fell to her feet.

 _'How did she miss that?' Michael walked over to the girl and pats her head._

"There, there its okay we all have mistakes so pick yourself up." Michael grinned.

"I know but I'm a pitiful excuse for a ninja if I can't get a single target." Mirai sniffed, "And you once said you only show your attention to those who are strong and skilled so I just wanted to impress you but that just ended up a failure."

"Hey relax." Michael patted Mirai's back, "I don't care about anything like that all I care about is seeing you gradually improve okay?"

"Okay." Mirai blushed.

"Well then I'm off I guess you can handle things from here." Michael rolled his shoulder.

"But I can't do it alone." Mirai said.

"Hey don't put yourself down or others will find it as a weak point to their advantage, and besides you don't need me around to help you I can barely handle a gun while you can that's really impressive for someone of your age." Michael rasied his hand and walks off, "Keep getting better!"

"Idiot..." Mirai looks at her gun equipped umbrella and has a pink hue in her cheeks, "But even though your a stupid moron I'll repay you back for saving me Jonetsu-senpai.

 **Night**

Reporting back to Homura about his completed list Michael couldn't help but feel accomplished about this. But Homura wasn't budging on -Jonetsu's- change even for a second. She kept up her tough exterior towards the teen, maybe she just doesn't like the guy in general if she is acting this way. Homura pondered over a long time until she finally came up with an idea and she knew the asshole wouldn't agree to it.

"You may have gotten it good with the others but you still haven't moved me at all with your actions so you'll have to do something for me!" Homura smirked.

"Okay what is it?" Michael asked.

"Heh we're going for a walk around the forest what do you think of that!?" Homura grinned remembering Jonetsu's hate for doing anything with movement except when he wants to and another thing he hated most of all was being ordered around by her. She could already see it now Jonetsu's façade will break in any second.

"Sure." Michael shrugged.

"Hah! See I knew you were- wait did you say sure?" Homura gasped.

"Of course why not." Michael said nonchalantly.

"You do know that I'm telling not saying that you have to walk around with me in the forest at night." Homura explained.

"Yeah." Michael nodded.

"Let me rephrase that walking around at night with **_me."_** Homura puts the extra emphasis on me as she closes in on -Jonetsu's- face.

"Yeah I heard you the first time." Michael said.

"Oh well..." Homura trails off, "Lets go."

"Right." Michael smiled and followed after the girl into the dark forest of the mountain.

 **Midnight**

The pair have been walking around the forest for about 3 hours with no breaks or rests as Michael followed Homura who mostly walked in front of him the whole hike. Feeling a bad vibe from this Michael tried to walk beside Homura but seeing him try got Homura to speed up and stay ahead. All Michael could wonder was why these girls despise Jonetsu so much.

"Oi how have the others been while I was away?" Michael asked.

"You actually cared I thought you only thought of yourself." Homura glared back at -Jonetsu-.

"Well I..." Michael trailed off, he couldn't speak for Jonetsu like this its the way he feels up till now he wanted to give the Hebijo girls a positive outlook but it seems that it might be difficult to try with Homura.

"Hmph!" Homura sighed, "We've been fine thanks for asking anyways."

"Oh your welcome." Michael then picked up speed and walked besides Homura hoping to ask her about something personal that may even make the real Jonetsu pissed, "Say I've been meaning to ask have any of you girls talked about me since you kicked me out." This seemed to have gotten onto Homura's nerve since a red flush appeared on her cheeks.

"W-what the hell!" Homura then pulls out a katana and swings it at -Jonetsu- missing due to the male already dodging.

"Hey! What was that for?" Michael growled.

"Why don't you shut up faker!" Homura then summons her other 5 katana and kept them in 3's between her fingers.

"Well that's new." Michael said to himself.

"Hrah!" Homura charges at -Jonetsu- and furiously wings her katanas at the male.

"Why are you so mad I just asked a simple question!" Michael easily dodges the attacks due to them being controlled by pure anger.

"Just shut the hell up!" Homura does a kick against Michael's gut, "Your such a liar to try and manipulate my feelings like that!"

"Ngh!" Michael winced actually feeling pain, _'What strength.'_

Leaping back Michael still kept back stepping away from Homura's assault, if he were to run then he would lose the be- no he just can't run he has to find out the plot to her rage.

"Look I just wanted to know if you guys were okay is all!" Michael yelled.

"Don't give me that crap if you really cared then you wouldn't have been acting so antisocial to us all the time and be less selfish and think about the others." Homura hissed.

"I'm sorry!" Michael yelled out.

"It's too late for sorry!" Homura yelled as she intends to decapitate her old friend.

 _'Now what?' Michael gulped as he stared into Homura's rage filled eyes._

 _'You betrayed my trust, my feelings and everything and now you have the gall to come back and say sorry just like that how come you had to change into something so horrible Jonetsu, you LIAR!' Homura roared as she continued her frenzied attacks. But as she attacked she couldn't help but feel reminiscent about back in the day of when the two first met._

 _Flashback_

 _Near the entrance of the Hebijo Girl Academy was a 15 year old Homura who had just enrolled, after being disowned by her parents and admitted by her new sensei, Suzune she had a new place to train and call a home. But she knew the sin she committed wouldn't overwrite the future. All she needed right now was to grow stronger and stronger to fight those who get in her way. And speaking of getting in her way a few Hebijo students begin to surround the new student with many weapons to injure the girl._

 _"You all want to take me on, good because I've been in the need for a workout." Homura summons her six katana and prepares herself for the fight. Though this fight wasn't easily to be seen a figure on the 3rd floor windowsill of the academy watched intently along with a 2nd year Haruka._

 _"See this is the new girl I was talking about, she pretty nice don't you think?" Haruka smiled at her fellow 2nd year student Jonetsu who wore the Hebijo uniform which consists of a black and red uniform, pants and red sports shoes._

 _"Hmph so you've interrupted my nap for this what a joke." Jonetsu spat until he actually paid attention towards the fight that he grew interested in the girl known as Homura, she was literally hacking the female shinobi down one by one all by herself. Haruka took note of this and smiled at Jonetsu's sudden smirk._

 _"So is she a joke now?" Haruka giggled._

 _"Not a big joke but a joke." Jonetsu jumped off the windowsill seeing the girl was already done with her opponents who laid on the ground either unconscious or potentially dead._

 _"Who the hell are you?" Homura glared at Jonetsu._

 _"Fight me." Jonetsu smirked as he summons his Ōdachi into his hands._

 _"Tell me who you are then?" Homura arched an eyebrow, sure she was aching for a good fight but she at least needs to know the name of the person she's fight._

 _"Jonetsu Hanamura, now-!" Jonetsu lunges at Homura and clashes his blade with all_ _all six of hers, his strength was double the time of hers as the blades were pushed back after Homura._

 _"What?" Homura gasped as her katanas' blades start to crack._

 _"Is that all?" Jonetsu licked his lips as his red eyes gave off an intimidating glow, "Pathetic." Jonetsu uses all of the force in his blade to swing Homura back into the Academy's Walls. The girl slowly slid off the wall and began to pant in exhaustion compared to the shinobi fodder she just fought this guy was on another level._

 _'He's strong and he even destroyed my weapons.' Homura looks at her destroyed blades then dropped them then smirks, 'This guy is really strong, I'm getting so excited that I might even try to kill this guy just for the heck of it!"_

 _"What now aren't you gonna summon more katana or am I going to end this swiftly." Jonetsu moves his finger along the Ōdachi's curved blade._

 _"Heh don't be so sure." Homura picks herself up and walks over to the man_

 _"Huh?" Jonetsu tilts his head._

 _"Because I have one special weapon left!" Homura summons a long Nodachi for the fight then goes all out by transforming past her ninja transformation and straight to an All Out State which consisted of her wearing a black swimsuit , "I haven't used this one in a while so I hope your worth using it on!" Homura then charges at Jonetsu while giving out a loud war cry._

 _"Interesting." Jonetsu then parries the incoming strikes of Homura's sword as he continues to stare at the girl with sheer killing intent as Homura does the same._

 _'I have him on the ropes now.' Homura panted as the attacks still look like they were being guarded rather easily._

 _'My what should I train on today maybe meditation? no, lift weights? nah did that yesterday maybe I should just do some old fashioned running I do need the speed after all and maybe I can ask Haruka if we're gonna bathe together again since its really hard to wash into my ba-!" Jonetsu thought up many random subjects distracting him from the easy and gullible attacks but was snapped back by Homura's blade grazing his cheek._

 _'I finally got him.' Homura chuckled until she saw Jonetsu touch the bleeding cut and look at it with a smile as his hair covered his eyes._

 _"Hehehe wow you even got me while I lost my train of thought impressive!" Jonetsu laughed maniacally as a dark red aura picks up around him as the image of a Mamushi Snake appears behind him. Homura stood in place in fear as she saw Jonetsu's appearance changing his uniform was dematerializing as he just wore black swimming trunks with a red snake design. But the difference in his physical appearance was his hair was now pointed straight up in the color of red (Like a Super Saiyain's) and his eyes were now purple gleaming with the blood lust he hid inside himself._

 _"Since your serious then I should be too." Jonetsu smirked, "I hope your ready because I intend to kill you in this last blow." Jonetsu then charges at Homura and swings his blade ready to deal the finishing blow."_

 _From above in the academy Haruka propped her head up with one arm and said, "Jonetsu-kun's Secret Ninja Art: Bleeding Fang. Whenever he is to the point of excitement or near death this extra boost of energy always comes to his aid." Haruka sighed, "I just wish I was able to make him into my puppet so I can attain it but due to my hearts yearning towards him."_

 _"What power, I know I can't win but I won't give in to you!" Homura yelled as she to charges at her opponent._

 _"Very well!" Jonetsu smirked as the two swing their blades at each other and pass one another. A silence which would determine the fight picked up but the one showing movement was Jonetsu who stood up tall and swiped his blood stained Ōdachi to the ground spilling the blood upon it. Homura's own condition turned to be the worse a large gash across her chest which sprayed out tons of blood as he Nodachi shatters._

 _"D-damn it." Homura grunts as she falls face first into the ground._

 _Jonetsu looks at the girl's fallen body and walks over to her and raises his blade about to thrust it through her heart thus ending her life. He would end it quickly to end the pain but then he stopped himself and said, "Maybe this one can live for now at least."_

 _"So you've taken an interest in her huh?" Haruka walks over to Jonetsu._

 _"I see you've decided to get off your ass and come to the stage." Jonetsu reverts back to normal._

 _"Of course lovers should always be together don't you agree?" Haruka smiled slyly._

 _"Look I'm not your lover so stop saying that because rumors about you and me are going around the school!" Jonetsu growled._

 _"Why should I stop it is true after all." Haruka giggled._

 _"I know but they even started talking about us even...you know!" Jonetsu hid back a blush, "Even though we're just friends."_

 _"Oh no don't worry no one else made it up." Haruka explained._

 _"Thank God." Jonetsu sighed._

 _"Because I told them." Haruka smirked and giggled._

 _"I begin to question why I even stay at your side if all you do is cause me trouble or use me as a lab rat almost everyday!" Jonetsu glared at his age mate._

 _"Because you can't resist me and that's how it'll be till we get married." Haruka smirks._

 _"M-marriage!?" Jonetsu gasps in annoyance as his face turned red._

 _"Don't be silly I'm not thinking of that...yet." Haruka hid her mouth behind her mouth and laughed._

 _"You do know one of these days I'm going to kill you right." Jonetsu said._

 _"Ugh what happened?" Homura groans in pain as she sits up, "Huh I'm alive?"_

 _"Of course I use half my power." Jonetsu explained as he picked his ear._

 _"Grr! You!" Homura growled then looks at Haruka in surprise, "And Haruka you know this ass?"_

 _"Of course he is my lover after all." Haruka teased._

 _"No we're not we just talked about this." Jonetsu groaned._

 _"This is your senior Jonetsu Hanamura a 2nd Year at the school and currently one of the academy's top students." Haruka smiled._

 _"How's it going?" Jonetsu spoke up._

 _"And you should be lucky your alive most of the students who die here die because of his brute force of fighting and rough orders." Haruka explained, "But I guess that's the reason I love his cold bloodedness."_

 _'Are these two for real?" Homura looks between the pair._

 _"Okay you can stop complimenting me because it ain't working." Jonetsu shook his head._

 _"I wasn't trying to compliment you." Haruka smiled._

 _"Anyways all I did was give you a little graze across the chest." Jonetsu points to Homura's scar._

 _"If this is a graze then I wonder what a real cut will be." Homura said to herself until Jonetsu's hand was reached out to her, "What are you doing?"_

 _"You've got guts kid, well one day I might splay them across the ground if angry, but you've got guts and I respect that so come on I'll show you every nook and cranny of this place okay?" Jonetsu smiled._

 _"Hmmm okay." Homura grabbed Jonetsu by the hand but then slams her foot against Jonetsu's face sending the teen flying back._

 _"What the hell was that for!?" Jonetsu growled gripping his bleeding nose._

 _"That was for the cut you could've killed me!" Homura screamed._

 _"Of course you were to so I had to make it convincible." Jonetsu shouted._

 _"Still doesn't give you the right to discourage my pride by letting me alive, I would have embraced death than accept the same of losing to a strong opponent."_

 _"Okay then fine next time I'll kill your ass!" Jonetsu and Homura glared at each other._

 _"Not before I kill your ass!" Homura screamed._

 _"Oh this will be a fun year." Haruka smirked as she watched the two bicker._

 _From that day on the arguments of Jonetsu and Homura still rang throughout the academy._

 **Present**

"Nrgh!" Homura stops her assault on -Jonetsu- and holds her blades back, "Damn why did I have to remember that?"

"Huh?" Michael tilts his head.

"I guess I can't even kill you after everything you did." Homura teared up and fell to her knees.

 _'Oh geez she's crying.' Michael breathes in sharply._

"Look I know saying sorry won't work so I'm gonna say the obvious its my fault I did those terrible, douchie, indescribable things." Michael didn't hold back the insults towards Jonetsu, "But I'll repay for it by being by your side."

"That doesn't sound like you." Homura looks up, "Your just trying to get on my good side."

"No I'm not trust me ever since I left I felt guilty and tried to change so I'm being honest with you so believe me." Michael looked Homura in the eyes, "Because I, Jonetsu love you." Homura blushed at these words and was speechless did Jonetsu just do a confession to her the girl he despised ever since her first year at the academy. As Michael felt stupid taking Jonetsu's physical transformation into something he can manipulate by words alone. He wondered why he hasn't done this to Asuka-san but that's not the point he has to get out this scene somehow.

Suddenly a few figures from the treetops jumped from the branches and passed the two ninja. Michael caught the sight of them there were 20 and they didn't seem to have a lifelike presence to them so they must be puppets.

"Sorry but I'll need these." Michael grabbed two of Homura's katana and leapt after the puppet shinobi.

"W-wait!" Homura reached out for -Jonetsu-, "Damn it!" Homura then ran back towards the crimson girls hideout to regroup and call her friends.

As for Michael he continued his chase after the puppet ninja who had a captive in one of the puppet's arms. Picking up speed Michael vanished in thin air.

"Huh?" one of the puppets looked back to see nothing at all. Soon he then saw the ground below but he couldn't feel his body move. The scene was changed due to Michael decapitating the controlled thing's head off while giving off his lusterless eyes the puppets body then fell to the ground below and smashed into wooden pieces. The puppets saw the incoming threat and split up leaving 18 to suppress the ninja as one carried the hostage.

 **"Forbidden Evil Ninja Art: Silent Soul."** Michael said one of the old techniques he used to use as a child, suddenly Michael's lusterless eyes released a sudden powerful pulse as it made everything around him freeze in place with distorted coloring surrounding the background. The lunging puppets were in place as Michael slashes his blades against their bodies, **"Release."** The eyes release a second pulse which made everything move again even the puppets who were now split into small splinters and limbs.

"They wear Hebijo academy uniforms and considering how they've been trying to capture me then I have to say the captive is...Oh screw my ass!" Michael jumps from another branch and onto the other one as one of the puppets holding the captive put him down.

"The mission was a succ-!" the puppet was silenced with a blade through the chest it looked back to see a pissed of -Jonetsu-, "W-who are you?"

"Michael Sarutobi." -Jonetsu- said.

"No your not our target he is." the puppet points to the captive which was a paralyzed -Michael-. Although this was taken as an insult to the real Michael who looked at the puppet with a fierce deranged glare.

"I just screwed myself over didn't I?" the puppet gasped as the blade was then slashed upwards cutting the chest and head open.

"Freaking smartass." -Jonetsu- groaned.

"Huh what happened?" -Michael- woke up as his transformation reverts him back to normal.

"I guess I should go back to normal too then." Michael does the same.

 **(Now their identities are back to normal.)**

"Hey pal it seems you've been paralyzed and knocked out." Michael said as he analyzed the senbon needles, "So I saved you."

"Wait you did?" Jonetsu gasped.

"Yep and I have another question, its not important just a simple one is all...How the hell did you get captured!" Michael said calmly at first then yelled.

"Not enough time just run!" Jonetsu cried.

"Why?" Michael asked.

"I screwed up that's why!" Jonetsu shouted, "They're after us!"

"Who are -they-?" Michael rasied an eyebrow.

 **Secret Ninja Art: Dual Back Slice!**

Suddenly the trees in front of Michael and Jonetsu were cut down in one foul swoop dust picked up around the 3 figures walking towards them.

 **Secret Ninja Art: Tornado Spindle!**

Suddenly a fierce green whirlwind picks up the fallen trees and fire them at Michael and Jonetsu.

 **Secret Ninja Art: Flying Swallow Phoenix Blaze Flash- Style One!**

The trees were chopped into small dagger like logs as they were heading towards Michael and Jonetsu.

"Hmph!" Michael slashes away at the logs and was able to get rid of them, he would celebrate but his blood ran cold at the sight of the girls who were walking out the dust cloud they were: Asuka, Ikaruga and Katsuragi who were each in their shinobi transformations and they looked pissed as hell.

"Michael-kun~!" The three girls sang in a creepy fashion.

"No, no, no, no, I am not doing this again!" Michael screamed then picked Jonetsu up and hid behind his body, "How did this happen!?"

"Well uh I kind of told them that you loved them, you wanted one to bare your child and the last one to plainly have sex with you." Jonetsu explained rather casually.

"What the **** man!?" Michael cursed.

"Well it actually lasted until evening let me explain how it all fell down from there." Jonetsu began.

 _Flashback_

 _In the Hanzo baths once again the girls were getting ready to take their baths and this time they made sure to lock the door from any stray intruders but to 3 girls they didn't seem to mind if their tutor came in at all. The 3 were busy day dreaming about him. -Michael- was listening in on their conversation._

 _'Wait you listened to their conversation?' Michael said._

 _'Shut up and just listen already!' Jonetsu hissed._

 _'I can't believe Michael-kun finally confessed to me, to make sure the others don't get mad I'll keep it a secret for now.' Asuka giggled to herself as she packs her clothes away._

 _'Michael-kun wants me to have his child then that must mean *Gasp* did he just attempt a proposal no I'm being to fast about this but that's the only way I can see it though.' Ikaruga thought wrapping her towel around her body._

 _'Alright I wonder where we're gonna do it maybe at my house or his, man whatever it doesn't matter in what location it is all that matters is that we do it either way, hehehe I feel bad for the others they have no clue I've already won.' Katsuragi grinned as she was completely naked and had her towel around her neck showing just how shameful she is._

 _"Huh what do you mean Michael-senpai isn't Michael-senpai?" Hibari said earning the three girls' attention. The pair of 1st years were already done with the baths and were ready to head out._

 _"I am correct this senpai isn't the same he feels different." Yagyuu explained._

 _"But if its true then what he said to me was a lie?" Hibari sniffed._

 _"I'm sorry but yes." Yagyuu rubbed Hibari's back as she started to cry comically._

 _"Yagyuu-chan!" Katsuragi spoke up, "What are you saying Michael-kun isn't a fake he's real!"_

 _"I'm not saying anything yet all I mean is don't trust a word he says until he is verified to be the true one." Yagyuu said._

 _"I agree with Katsuragi, Yagyuu-chan you mustn't think like that at all." Ikaruga spoke up also gaining a confused look from Katsuragi who wondered why she was defensive towards Michael._

 _"Yeah Michael-kun isn't an imposter." Asuka exclaimed._

 _'I can freak them out so badly right now.' -Michael- chuckled._

 _"Why are you all so worked up about this?" Yagyuu asked._

 _"Well because a-a-as his-" Asuka began then thought, 'No point in hiding it any longer, 'As his girlfriend I have to be defensive for him." Asuka said._

 _"Eh!?" the girls gasped._

 _"Whoa! Whoa! Your not his girlfriend." Katsuragi shook her head._

 _"She's right its clearly me." Ikaruga said._

 _"You?" Katsuragi gasped._

 _"Of course he found me suitable to ask if I could bare his child and I think I might accept." Ikaruga began._

 _"There's no way that could happen because he said he wants to do the lewd with me." Katsuragi exclaimed the drooled about the thought._

 _"Well he confessed his undying love towards me!" Asuka growled._

 _After an intense staredown between the three girls they all stopped and came to a conclusion._

 _"Wait so he did it to all of you?" Yagyuu asked._

 _"Yeah." the girls nodded._

 _"And your fighting each other over it because he messed with your emotions." Yagyuu shrugged._

 _"Yeah." the girls suddenly gasped in realization._

 _"Lets get the cheating bastard." Katsuragi growled as the two other girls nodded._

 _"That's not good for." -Michael- stepped back and bumped into a wooden chest he looks back to see shinobi puppets behind him, "Also not good for me!"_

 _"Capture!" the puppets lunged at -Michael-._

 _"Heh I can take th-" Suddenly a senbon needle was shot at the back of his neck, "Damn it they got me!" -Michael- then fell forward and passed as the puppets began to secure their target._

 **Present**

"And that's all I know." Jonetsu explained.

"Michael-kun you've been a naughty, naughty, naughty boy." Asuka giggled creepily. Those dark eyes were back and the same were for Ikaruga and surprisingly Katsuragi this time.

"It isn't polite to mess with other people's hearts Michael you might end up getting your heart wrenched out your body in the end." Ikaruga looks at her reflection in Hien.

"Do you know how much I want to share with you well I can't say for sure because right now I want to give you a hundred kicks to the teeth and groin!" Katsuragi cracked her neck.

"Wow they are so pissed at you." Jonetsu chuckled.

"We have to tell them about the bet!" Michael cried.

"No way I'm doing it the loser who gives up has to tell them." Jonetsu spat.

"Look I'm about to die, you should be the one to do it." Michael cried.

"Pffft so you'll die a winner and I'll live as a loser hell no." Jonetsu smirked.

Then a few shadows jump out of the bushes and or trees to reveal themselves to everyone. The shadows were the Homura Crimson Squad and they also like the Hanzo girls look pissed. They too were in their shinobi transformations also.

"You Man whore!" Homura yelled.

"The hell!" Jonetsu gasped.

"I'm gonna rip your head off and put it where my now empty voided heart is!" Yomi growled and slams her huge sword into the ground trembling the earth beneath everyone.

"What did you do?" Jonetsu yelled.

"I told them that you needed them individually so it could bring you together." Michael nervously chuckled.

"You idiot they'll just be at odds with each other and lead their anger at me!" Jonetsu cried then bit his lip knowing what he must do, "Everyone it was just a bet!"

"A bet?" Homura/Asuka asked.

"Yes we switched places to see out of the two were horrible to live with the Hanzo girls vs. the Crimson Squad!" Jonetsu cried.

"You know if you paid more attention to your friends and their needs then this wouldn't happen." Michael said talking about the empty promises and Jonetsu's intimidating presence bringing them to this conclusion.

"Shut up can't you see I'm begging for our lives!" Jonetsu shouted.

"So the one who said he loved me..." Homura began.

"The one who helped me with target practice..." Mirai continued.

"The one who helped me with Groceries..." Yomi continued.

"It was him?" Haruka and Hikage look at Michael disappointingly.

"I think I sense a little hostility here." Michael sweatdropped.

"So you spent time with them!?" Ikaruga growled.

"W-wait its not like that!" Michael pleaded.

"I guess we had high expectations after all." Yomi sighed.

"His blood did taste a little like Double O negative." Hikage said.

"You can tell by tasting it?" Michael exclaimed.

"I guess Jonetsu-chan will never change." Haruka sighed and shrugged.

"Stupid Meat bag." Mirai stuck her tongue out.

"Man now I see why I'm thankful that I don't live here anymore, I'm out of here!" Jonetsu growled then spun around about to leave until...

"Wait." Homura spoke up.

"What do you want, I'm leaving just like you said." Jonetsu groaned.

"No your not." Homura shook her head, this gave Jonetsu interest as he didn't move an inch. Homura continued, "I just found out that its not home without you here and we all regret the decision about kicking you out."

"-We-?" Mirai coughed.

"Grrr! Fine I regret it okay!" Homura hissed, "So please come back."

"Well all I have to say is screw you guys!" Jonetsu spat.

"Jonetsu you can't live with me anymore your a slob, man!" Michael shouted.

"Okay I might reconsider if you won't be a bitch anymore." Jonetsu sighed as the girls smiled and giggled at Jonetsu's antic with Michael as Jonetsu growled at Homura who does the same thing. This has thus rekindled the bond with the friends.

"Grrr! Well welcome back asshole." Homura spat.

"You too Misses Landlady." Jonetsu spat.

The two turned away from each other but secretly etched smiles onto their faces away from the other.

"Well I win the bet and Jonetsu is back with his friends I'd say today everyone was a winner." Michael smiled calmly.

"Michael-kun~!" Katsuragi sang.

"Yes." Michael absent mindedly turned to the girl as a hand gripped his neck strangling him.

"Your dead." Katsuragi, Asuka, and Ikaruga smiled with their dark eyes piercing into Michael's soul.

"No wait I thought this would be a happy ending?" Michael cried.

"We will send you to the after life with one blow." Asuka sang.

As things seemed bleak a ray of hope has arrived as a flash of white hair was shown lifting Michael away from the three girls.

"What Yagyuu-chan?" Asuka gasped.

"Y-you saved me?" Michael said as Yagyuu looks up at Michael with a rather happy smile.

"Don't worry senpai I'll always be there to help you." Yagyuu then pulls out a smoke bomb, "Escape!" Yagyuu threw down the smoke bomb retreating at once as the smoke blinded everyone.

"Damn they got away." Katsuragi cursed.

"We'll get him tomorrow for sure." Asuka said.

"Hey." Jonetsu spoke up earning glares from the girls, "Here." Jonetsu threw to them a green scroll.

"Wait isn't this Michael's?" Ikaruga asked.

"One of the puppets who kidnapped me had it on it's body so make sure to give it to him directly and I'm pretty sure your sensei or that old guy doesn't have to worry Michael is back in shape to handle it, if he was able to fend himself against Homura and the others than he can handle a simple transformation." Jonetsu said, "And also don't be to tough on him, I'm just telling you this damage already done."

"What do you mean by that?" Homura asked as her and everyone left the scene and head on home.

"I mean all of you are psychotic bitches." Jonetsu said.

"We know." the girls giggled.

"I hate all of you." Jonetsu didn't want those reactions at all.

"I guess we should return home too." Asuka spoke up.

"It seems like our only option until tomorrow." Ikaruga said.

"Well I just want to wring Michael's neck and feel satisfied but I can't now, Rargh! how can I sleep tonight now!" Katsuragi growled.

"Everyone!" Hibari flashed stepped in front of the group then fell face forward.

"Hibari-chan are you okay?" Asuka helps the girl up.

"And where were you?" Ikaruga crossed her arms.

"Yagyuu-chan walked me home and acted so strange and then that's when I found this when she left." Hibari pulled out a list which was planned out completely.

"Let me see this." Ikaruga politely took the list and read it out loud.

1) Put the words of "Your life is a living hell" in Michael-Senpai's head

2) Wait until Michael-senpai has successfully taken bet with Ex-ninja, Jonetsu

3) Make sure senpai is actually Jonetsu

4) Claim that senpai is a fake in front of others

a) Paralyze Jonetsu with a senbon needle

b) Let puppet ninja capture Jonetsu

5) Let the others attack and scare Michael-senpai to death

6) Save Michael-senpai thus gaining his affection and earning a rewarding rest with him tonight

7) _I told all of you that 'I will bury you.'_

The girls looked at the list up and down with their mouths open seeing the completely planned out list Yagyuu created.

"So she planned all of this?" Katsuragi gulped.

"I don't know whether to feel terrified or impressed with my underclassman." Ikaruga rubbed her chin.

"Wait earn a rewarding rest what could that mean?" Asuka asked her friends as they all shrugged.

 **At Michael's Home**

Just arriving back him and Yagyuu walk to the front door with Yagyuu standing close to protect the discombobulated Michael. Even Mochi himself was terrified but not for the same reason Michael is remember animals can know things humans don't.

"T-thank you Yagyuu-chan." Michael trembled as he hugged the girl who hugs him back.

"No worries senpai." Yagyuu smiled enjoying the embrace.

"I don't think I would've survived if you didn't arrive?" Michael gulped.

"Its nothing senpai." Yagyuu blushed and relinquished from the hug although hating to do so she needed to unless she wants to return home for a good rest, "Bye and have a nice night." Yagyuu then turns around and begins her descent back to her home until...

"Y-Yagyuu w-wait!" Michael called out to Yagyuu who stops in her tracks, "I feel safer around you and I don't think I can sleep alone tonight knowing your not here to protect me from the others so could you please stay over for the night?"

"Senpai I don't know I-" Yagyuu trails off but then Michael hugs her once again this time only tighter. Yagyuu blushes at the stronger embrace and couldn't help but melt into it.

"Please don't leave me alone!" Michael cried in a sad manner.

"I promise I won't leave you alone." Yagyuu said.

 **20 minutes later...**

In Michael's futon Yagyuu sat inside while wearing her nightwear as she awaits her senpai to return from changing. She looks over to Mochi who sat in the corner of the room and smiled as she walks over to the monkey who continued to tremble in guilt.

"Good monkey thank you for keeping quiet here you've earned it." Yagyuu places a small banana next to Mochi and returns to bed as Mochi remembered the list Yagyuu created during the day as he was unfortunate to see her create the plan that has now been attempted.

"I'm back sorry to keep you waiting." Michael returns from the bathroom wearing his purple shirt and black sweatpants.

"No worries." Yagyuu smiled as Michael sat in bed next to her.

"I'm surprised your parents allowed you to stay here." Michael smiled.

"Once they heard I was protecting -you- they told me to stay as long as it costs." Yagyuu explained.

"That's oddly convenient well good night." Michael smiled as he turned off the lights and laid down in bed as Yagyuu does the same. She snuggled closely to Michael's chest and enjoyed the warmth his body gave off and couldn't help but smile. Her plan has finally come to fruition.

But from the outside near the rooftops of Michael's home the samurai figure appeared once again but with a female figure instead this time.

"Our puppets failed us too." the figure shook his head.

"Relying on simple means to complete a mission may be part of being a shinobi but I still believe us capturing the boy now will make things easier." the female figure summons her katana and begins to unsheathe it.

"I guess you are right." the figure sighed and pulls out large rings sharpened with deadly steel.

The two were about to rush the home and kidnap the shinobi themselves until the noise of sandals clogging reached their ears. The pair turn back to see a legendary force standing behind them glaring at them with red eyes locking onto their prey.

"I'm sorry you two but I don't think you should be messing with my Little Brother when he's having a nap believe me," the woman had long black hair and red eyes while wearing a Gakuran Uniform unbuttoned to reveal her bandaged chest and muscular six pack with traditional Japanese sandals, "You'd be best fighting me than him."

"I see the rumored Legendary Senior is here." the samurai figure sighed.

"I guess we'll retreat for now." the womanly figure said as the pair then disappeared in the shadows.

"Hmph I guess they weren't resolved to stake everything to get him." the woman then looked down at the house Michael stayed in, "Little Brother your Big Sister has returned."

Back in the house Michael trembled in his sleep and said, "Why did it get so cold all of a sudden?"

* * *

 **Kiriya: You may have you scroll back but you lack in Control of your strength and emotions until you can prove to me you've gotten yourself in check again you may not participate in any of your shinobi duties understood.**

 **Michael: Yes Sensei.**

 **Hanzo: Michael-kun remember your mind has to be fit at all times if you want to be grow better.**

 **Michael: I know Master but why are you and sensei focusing on my mental training is there something I should know?**

 **Hanzo: Eh...no nothing at all just be sure to train in that style alright.**

 **Michael: Of course Master.**

 **Miruto21: Next Chapter- The Monkey and Frog Duo vs. The Deer and Pig Twins!**

 **Michael: I sense somebody nearby...**

 **Asuka: Yeah me too...**

 **Michael: Asuka-san what are you doing here!?**

* * *

 **Thanks for reading guys and I hope you've enjoyed the chapter!**

 **Well I'm out so Peace Out!**


End file.
